Family Business
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Edward's grandfather's business has been closed because of his investment partner died and his daughter, who he calls the viper, wants more than just money to reopen. The viper makes life hard for the Cullens when Edward refuses her 'offer.' When an angry Edward meets another poor little rich girl that needs some tutoring, will she be the one to teach him a thing or two? A/H
1. Chapter 1

**All normal disclaimers apply, all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, our use of her characters names, places etc. is no intended to be an infringement of her copyright. This storyline and plot idea belong to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

**Special thanks goes out to Savannavansmutsmut, AWayWithWords and SarcasticBimbo, who have helped us make sure this story is readable. You three ladies have helped us a lot, so thanks. All mistakes belong to WeeKittyAndTAT.**

**Special HAPPY BIRTHDAY goes out with this story to our (Nikky and Kasi) beloved friend Jess. Jess2002's 30th birthday is today (July 20****th****) and this story was written in honor of her birthday and our friendship to her. This story will post about every other day until the final chapter is posted on August 25****th****, which happens to be Jess2002's wedding anniversary. We love you Jess, xoxo, Nikky and Kasi~**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
EPOV**

"I can't lose it, Carlisle, there has to be a way, there just has to be," my mom sobs out against my father's shoulder. It's taking everything I have not to go to Eleazar Denali's grave and rip it apart. I can't believe he did this to my mother.

"We'll find a way, Mom, we just will," Alice says. I can see her trying so hard to hide her own breakdown.

"She's right, Mom, we have a year to turn things around. If we all pitch in and have some faith, just maybe we can raise the two million we need to save Grandpa's business."

The whole family just looks at me like I've grown a second head.

"We all just need to cut back. I can move home and give you the money I normally spend on rent. I can also get another job; we have twelve months."

"Edward, honey, you love your townhouse."

I put on a smile on for my mom and bob my head in agreement with what she said. "I do, but I love you more, and Grandpa's business is important to all of us. Besides, twelve months of rent payments will add up to over thirteen thousand dollars."

My mom gives me a weak smile, but I can tell she knows this will help.

"We will do this; we will save Grandpa's business," I say out loud to everyone in the room.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

My grandfather was a hardworking man, and he loved working as a furniture designer and carpenter. He worked for a small business from the age of seventeen.

When he was forty, he found out the place was going to be closed down. The owner said that people no longer want handmade furniture, and only went to places like chain stores. At the time, he was a married man with a daughter and it broke his heart, not only to lose his livelihood, but a job that he loved so dearly, too. After talking it through with his wife, Elizabeth, he decided to try and get money from the bank. He, of course, was turned down time after time. The factory shut down, but he didn't lose faith. It was two months after the close, that he found out Eleazar Denali was helping local small businesses out.

My grandfather met with him and after a lengthy meeting, he said that he would help my grandfather. However, instead of loaning him the money, he wanted to instead be a silent partner. With Eleazar's guidance and support, the business blossomed.

The years passed by and his daughter, my mother, joined the company having inherited his talent. My mother loved working alongside her father, and it strengthened their bond. They were able to help each other when my grandmother passed away.

More years passed as my mom married my dad, and they had three kids. We're all grown up now. Emmett, my older brother, also followed in the footsteps of my mother and grandfather. He loves the art of making furniture, and joined the company working along with Mom and our grandfather. It had been thirty-five years from the reopening, when things went to hell in a hand basket.

My grandfather passed away and we found that Eleazar owned forty-nine point five percent of the company. Things got a little strange and were changing in odd ways. Before long, Eleazar was cancelling contracts and started taking his share of profits before we could pay the workforce. We were quickly finding ourselves moving into the red.

Then just six weeks ago, Eleazar died and two weeks later his viper of a daughter demanded we buy her out or close up. She wants to sell the place and collect what she believes is rightfully hers. Thankfully, there was a clause in the contract that Jenks, our attorney found, that gives us a year to buy out their shares. Since the business is in the red, we have no choice but to close temporarily to earn the money to buy her out at fair market value. The viper could not do anything for a year.

So here we are, trying hard to raise the two million dollars to buy the viper out. It may not sound like a lot, but for your average working family, this is a lot!

**~***_**FB**_***~**

I sigh as I mop the floor. I hate that I have had to take a freaking janitor job. I graduated three years early from high school. I went to college, where I was the youngest to start a master's program. I finished at the top of my class in business. Now, here I am, three years later, aged twenty-six, mopping the freaking floor. Why, well because when we didn't play ball, the viper, Eleazar Denali's daughter, Tanya Denali, decided to make things hard for us.

She's made things even harder for me, since I called her a fucking, heartless bitch to her face. It wasn't even twenty-four hours after I said those words, that I found I'd been fired from my job for some shit that I didn't do. When I looked for another job, it became clear that she had me blacklisted and no company will now touch me. To say I am just a little bitter over what's happened is an understatement.

The floor I'm mopping is at a library, but this is not a public library, it's only for the rich.

I feel a body collide with mine.

"I'm sorry," a soft voice says.

I look down seeing a young girl picking up the books she just dropped. I bend down and begin helping her. I mean, my mama raised me to be a gentleman. Sadly, most of the time I'm finding that I'm being an asshole, though.

As I pick up one of the books, I see it's a business class text book. I hand it back to the girl who looks way too young to be in college. "Are you in a business class in college?" I ask, unsure why I care.

The girl brings her eyes to mine, and I see that her eyes look red and puffy with dark rings that you get when you haven't slept.

"You're right; I'm too young for college. I only _just_ turned eighteen, but I have to learn all of this fast."

I swallow, realizing that I spoke about her age and looks out loud, before asking about college.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." I slowly stand back up as she does.

"You didn't," she says sounding weary, before hurrying away.

I sigh and start to get on with my work. Once I'm done, I use the restroom to wash up a little and change my clothes. It's time for me to head off to my next job.

I walk into the bar which is real busy tonight. We usually have a decent crowd, but tonight it's _full_ of college people. I hurry to the office to take my jacket off and get behind the bar quickly to start working.

"What can I get for you," I say to the female who's standing and almost swaying a little in front of the bar.

"You, naked on the bar," she slurs out.

"Sorry, I'm not on the menu. What can I get you to drink?"

"Yeah, I am in the mood for something creamy," she says in what I'm sure she _thinks_ is a sexy tone. Her eyes go up and down my body and as they land on my crotch she licks her lips.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Sorry about your luck, but again, _that's_ not on the menu."

She pouts at me a little. "Sex on the beach will do, until it's closing time that is."

I roll my eyes at her and she grins at me the whole time I make her drink.

"That'll be six-fifty," I say handing her the drink.

She gives me a ten. "Keep the change and maybe later you can give me a screaming orgasm."

I don't even have time to roll my eyes, because the next girl asks for almost the same thing as the one before her.

It's a little past three in the morning when I finally head home. I walk into my parents' house to find the supper my mom left for me. I heat it up and eat before heading off to bed. I know tomorrow will be another day of the same thing as today.

It's not just me that's working more than one job. My dad, Carlisle, has gone back to long-haul truck driving. He is away right now, on the road. He used to run the family business, but now he hauls things for other companies.

Alice, who's twenty-two, wanted to quit college, but we made her stay on. She only has this year left to do, and it's already paid for anyway. She _has_ come home from the dorms, though, and has taken on a part-time job. Then there's Emmett, and his new wife Rose. They were trying for a baby when this all happened. They've now put that on hold, of course. They moved into the small apartment above our parents' garage. They are _both_ working two jobs each now, helping to save the family business.

I wake, hitting the off button on the alarm. It's barely eight in the morning, and I'm getting ready for my shift at the local library. Today I'm not the janitor; today, I'm the librarian. As soon as I arrive, I unlock and open the library to the public. It's not long before I hear the door open and the first customer comes in. It's a girl and she moves straight off like she knows what she wants. I lower my eyes once I notice she doesn't need my assistance. I move to the cart of books and set about my work.

It's about halfway into my shift and I'm putting away some books, when I hear a banging noise. I look around and see a girl banging her head on the table. I move quickly to her, as people start to look around.

"Hey," I say sharply, but quietly and she stops.

She looks at me and her face is covered in tears. The pure sadness and resigned look on her face stops me in my tracks. I'm silent and motionless for a few seconds.

"Don't do that," I finally manage. "If you keep it up, I'll have to ask you to leave," I say, and she wipes her face. It's then that I recognize her as the girl that bumped into me yesterday. I wonder why she's here yet again, and so soon, knowing she's been here since opening.

"I'm sorry, I'm frustrated. I just - I can't seem to get this. It's just - too hard, and I need to know it like yesterday!" she says in a louder than normal level of voice.

I frown at her. "Shush, this is a library. I know that your kind gets away with everything in your fancy library, but here we have a code."

She looks to me in shock and I watch a faint blush appear on her face. "I'm really very sorry, but just this..." she says a little lower as she touches one of the books. "Why can't they write it in plain English that everyone can understand?"

I roll my eyes - just like every other spoiled-rotten girl; she wants everything handed to her. "It _is_ in English," I retort.

She looks up at me and then waves at the books again. "So you understand all of this?"

I chuckle darkly at her. "Yes, just because I'm doing grunt work at a library and a bar doesn't mean I'm stupid. I graduated at the top of my class in business."

Her mouth drops open and she look stunned. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," I say rolling my eyes at her and nodding.

"Would you teach me?"

I scoff at her. "Look kid, I have three jobs and have little time to myself. What very small amount of time I have, I will not spend helping you."

I walk away, but turn when I hear her following me.

"Wait, please; I'll pay you whatever you want—just tell me your price."

I cross my arms over my chest. "You couldn't afford me."

"Try me."

"Fine—two million cold, hard cash," I say with a chuckle, and watch her pale a little.

She looks to be deep in thought before shrugging. "Well, I'm going need a lot of help. I need to know this stuff, and I have less than a year to prove myself in a job. You quit your jobs and help me, and I'll give you the two million. However, if they are happy with me, I'll give you an extra million as a bonus. No matter what, if you show me that you're as good as you are trying to make yourself out to be, I'll give you a job. Anywhere in the stupid ass company you want."

I chuckle, but she looks like she means what she says.

"And how exactly do you have three million dollars?"

"When do you finish your shift?"

I frown, looking at her as she counters my question with one of her own.

"I'll take you to the bank. I'll give you fifty grand right now, just as a goodwill gesture. At that time, I'll have them confirm that I have the three million. Wait … even better, do you have a lawyer? We could have a contract drawn up."

I swallow again as my heart starts to race. Could this little girl hold the answer to my family's problems?

"What's your name?" I say in a little less harsh of a tone.

"Bella Swan," she says holding out her hand.

"Never heard of you," I say keeping my arms crossed at my chest.

"No one has," Bella says lowly, and I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear her. She drops her hand knowing that I'm not going to take it.

I look back to her face, and she's looking at me as if I can solve all of her problems. "Six, I finish at six."

Bella nods at me. "I'll see you then."

I watch her walk away, shaking my head.

The rest of my shift goes by quickly, and when I walk out, Bella's standing at the door. Without saying anything, she hands me a check for seventy-seven thousand dollars. I frown as I look at it.

"I thought that I could give you check for seventy-seven thousand at the end of each week. On Monday, go straight to the bank. When it clears, give my banker your account information and I'll direct deposit the weekly pay that way. I'll also make sure the taxes are paid on the money, so you get the full amount."

"But that will end up being more than the three million," I say feeling my heart beating faster.

"I know, but I need your help."

I sigh and take a good look at her. She still looks as if all she's done is cry, and then I can see the fatigue on her face. "Okay, if this clears on Monday, you've got a deal. I'll meet you here at ten?"

"It needs to be later than that; I have classes."

"I thought you said you weren't in college?"

"I'm not; I'm in high school."

I tilt my head looking at her, wondering why she's doing this if she's still in high school.

"Which one?" I ask.

"Twilight High."

"Of course," I mutter out, knowing that is one of the top private schools in the U.S. Only the filthy rich can afford to attend school there. "I'll meet you outside the main entrance at three," I say, before I walk away shaking my head. I have no idea why in the hell I agreed to help her.

* * *

**A/N: Well there is a lot going on with Edward's family. Doesn't the viper sound like a great person to deal with? See you the day after tomorrow with more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All normal disclosures made at the beginning still apply.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I stand outside the bank early on Monday morning to make sure I was one of the first inside. I hand the check over to the teller with shaking hands. She looks at it and then at me. I rub my face as she walks away and comes back with, who I assume, is the bank manager.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan, called me earlier and said that I was to cash this however, you direct me to do so. She also requested, if you are in agreement, that I was to set up a direct line of deposit into an account at this bank or one of your choice every Friday for the same amount. Those deposits will happen every Friday, starting this Friday. Does that sound like the same information you were told?"

I swallow and nod at him.

"Please hold still."

Before I can do anything, he has taken my picture. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen; I just want her to confirm that you are who you say you are, and to whom she gave this check."

I nod again as his phone beeps.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen, would you like to go ahead and set up a secure account here?"

I figure it will be the easiest way to do the transfer. I ask a few questions regarding if she would have the ability to withdraw funds after they have transferred and such. After all my questions are answered, and I have full account info in writing, I feel a little easier about using this bank.

"Here is your new bank balance, Mr. Cullen. Would you like to make a withdrawal from your account today?"

I look down at the paper feeling a little faint. Sure enough, I'm now seventy-seven thousand dollars richer. I grin and nod at him, almost feeling stupid. "Yes, two thousand dollars in cash please," I say.

I watch him count out the money and pass it to me. I skip out of the bank and head to the library. On my break, I call my janitor job and tell them I quit. I do the same with the bar work. I'm keeping the library desk job, because I like it.

At three, I'm waiting outside of Bella's school. I watch as groups of students leave, chatting with their friends, but none of them are Bella. As time goes on, I'm about to give up and kick the hell out of my car, when I catch a movement in the corner of my eye. I frown as I see Bella walking out with books in one hand and icepack up to her eye with the other. Just as I move off my car she tumbles down the stairs and I run quickly to her help her up.

"I thought you bailed on me," I say a little harsher than what I was meaning.

"Sorry, I fell asleep in class and no one thought to wake me before the bell rang. I jumped when it did and fell off of my chair. In the process I hit my head on my desk. So, I went to the nurse first, because I was a little dizzy. I don't have your number to call you."

I let out a sigh as I look at her. "Didn't you sleep well last night?"

She shakes her head and looks to the ground.

"I know you're young, but maybe you should put off the partying just for a bit, or you'll drop dead on your feet."

"I'm not a party girl. I've just been finding it hard to sleep. The doctor thinks it's stress or something." She closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. "If you don't want to help me now, that's fine. Sorry I wasted your time."

She jumps up and starts to walk off. I pull at my hair knowing that I need this money—my family needs this money.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you," I say pulling her around.

"Do you really think I want to spend x amount of hours with an asshole who thinks I'm the devil's offspring? You've made it clear that you dislike me, which I don't get, because you don't know me—well apart from my name and age, and the fact I have money."

I hold back my glare and sigh. "Fine, I'll ease up the best I can, but you better put a shit load of work into this."

She sighs and nods in agreement.

"Come on, let's go," I say walking her back to my car. I put her books in the trunk and she looks between the front seat and the back seat.

"I'm not a chauffeur and this isn't _Driving Miss Daisy_, so sit in the front."

She swallows nodding and gets in the front seat.

When I start my car, the song I was listening to comes on and Bella just looks at it.

"This is my car, so it's my choice of music."

"No, it's okay and I like it," she says softly.

I sigh, not sure if I will be able to pull this off without killing her. Thankfully, the rest of the drive is quiet. When I arrive home, I find out the reason why it was quiet. Bella is sound sleep, with her head against the window.

"Hey," I say shaking her little. She leaps up and looks at me almost in shock.

"This is my house."

She closes her eyes and then nods at me slightly. "Sorry," she mumbles softly as she makes her way out of the car.

I walk her into the house and she looks around herself. "The living room is in here," I say walking her into the room.

"This is nice."

The word, nice, comes out slowly and very low, and I hold back the growl. "Sorry, I know it's not the Plaza," I say.

She looks up at me with a frown. "I said I like it; it's small and nice."

"Small … what? You _do_ know this is an average size house," I yell and she backs away a little from me. Her hands go up like she thinks I am going to smack her. "I may be of lower class, but that doesn't mean that I will hit you." Yeah, you really should not hit a girl, I think to myself.

"You said you'd try to ease off," she whimpers out.

"Yeah, that was before you were rude."

Her lip wobbles. "I'm sorry. I wasn't being rude; I live in a big house with over fifty rooms, I just ..."

"Well, isn't that nice for you," I snarl out cutting her off.

She mumbles something, but I'm past caring.

"Let's just get this done" I say grabbing the books I knew I'd need to teach her the things she wants to know.

"We need to start at the beginning," I say as I open the first book.

I take some time to explain it all, but the whole time I talk, she's yawning.

"Am I boring you?" I ask, in a pissed off tone of voice. I throw my pen down when her cell rings.

"Sorry," she says and then answers it.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to cancel; I won't be able to make it." She goes quiet and starts to play with her skirt. "No, I found someone to help ... Edward ... just some guy." I watch her rub her head. "No ... because ... no, I'm fine."

The way she says fine seems to tug a little at my mind, as it screams liar at her.

She goes quiet again, and a small smile plays at the corner of her mouth. "Everyone lies to their therapist; that's why you get paid the big bucks," she chuckles a little, but it sounds almost insincere. "I'll find out the times and schedule around it." She shakes her head at the cell, and I snort that she did that to answer whatever she was just asked. "I don't want to take pills. I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep."

For the first time since she started talking on her cell, I feel she said something true. I scan her again, and I'm taken aback by just how tired she really looks. I feel a little guilty about how short I've been with her.

She hangs up the cell, putting it away and looks at me for a few seconds. I notice that she drops her eyes. "I'm sorry about the call; it won't happen again. He's the only one that calls me anyway."

I swallow, unsure of how to take what she said. "Come with me," I say walking away quickly, knowing if I don't do this fast, I'll change my mind. I open my bedroom door and Bella looks at me as if she thinks I'm about to attack her.

"Just go to sleep – have a nap. No one is here and I need to go shopping anyway."

She bites her lip looking to me, then the bed.

"Just sleep. Do you ever do as you are told?"

She just looks at me again skeptically.

"Listen, Miss Swan, little kids are not my thing, neither are rich bitches, so you are more than safe in my bed."

Bella drops her head and turns it away from me. "Thanks," she mutters.

I make her look at me and I narrow my eyes at her. "One last note: I have never and would never rape a woman. Have a good nap; I'll be back."

I walk away before I can say anything harsher to her. I leave a note for my family in case they come back early, telling them about Bella. I also leave one out for Bella, telling her if she chooses to leave, that's fine, just to lock up.

I arrive home with a load of shopping. I put everything away knowing we have enough to hold us over for the next few weeks now. I even got us some treats. Once that is done, I spend time starting dinner.

Everything is done and when I look at the clock I see that I left her three hours ago. Since most of the family is due home at any time, I head to my room. I roll my eyes, seeing that she slept on top of my blankets with all of her clothes on, even her shoes.

"Hey," I say shaking her a little.

She starts to stir and looks at me a little confused. As she comes to more, she slides away from me.

"Time to go." I glare … fuck, I hate the fact she still thinks I am going to rape her or something. Like her skinny ass would do anything for me besides make me feel sick.

She looks at her watch and seems surprised at the time. "Oh, Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sleep so long."

"Whatever – come on, my family will coming home from work, and this will be my first family dinner with them all in months."

She gets up and collects her belongings, and I walk her to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I say closing the door behind her. I walk straight into the kitchen and put the final touches on our dinner.

"Edward, why aren't you at work?" my mom asks as she walks into the kitchen. I turn to look at her and see she looks dead on her feet. "Just like Bella," my subconscious shouts at me inside my head. I shrug it off, knowing the little princess gets everything handed to her. A little hard work will do her good.

"I quit them all, except my day job at the library," I start, but Rose cuts me off.

"You selfish prick! I really can't believe you're doing this."

I roll my eyes at her. "I have a new job – a better job. I'm being paid seventy-seven thousand dollars a week."

Rose and my mom look at me in shock.

"Please tell me you're not whoring yourself to those rich bitches."

I stop what I'm doing and glare at Rose.

"Who is Bella, bro? You got a girl at long last?" Emmett comes in with my note I had left in the foyer.

"No, God no! There is no way in hell I would ever have her as my girl. I'll explain everything at dinner; just help me get this out."

Alice walks in; she's the last to arrive. Dad is still away, but we all sit down together. I tell them all about my meeting with Bella, and how I am helping her learn.

"Edward, isn't that a lot of money for what you're teaching her?" Alice says with some worry on her face.

"She's the one who agreed. She must have money to burn, and this will help us. He should make her pay for lunch and shit when he's with her. It's about time we had the upper hand on the rich," Rose says.

I wave my fork at her smiling. "You're so right, sis."

"Edward, how did she get home? Because if she left when you said she did, and I was home ten minutes later, you didn't give her a ride?" My mom asks and I shrug.

"You didn't at least call her a cab, did you?"

I swallow shaking my head, feel a little guilty. "No, I didn't."

"Okay, then you need to call and make sure she arrived home safely."

I feel myself pale even more. "I actually don't have her number," I say, and the hurt look on my mom's face makes me feel a little sick. "She'll be fine," I say to reassure her.

"Edward, we live next to a few bad areas; all it takes is one wrong turn."

I roll my eyes. "She more than likely called her driver," I say weakly.

"Edward, I know you're upset—we all are—but you can't let one rich, snotty, woman's behavior taint and affect how you treat other rich people. You said you were angry and that she was labelling you in one category. Sadly son, it looks like you've done that and even more to her. Just watch what you do and say. Someday, you may just find at the end of this, she's not what you think, but by then, you'll have done so much damage, she'll never see you as the man you are. Thanks for dinner." I watch my mom get up and leave the table.

I'm feeling very ashamed of my behavior and leave the table, too. I no longer have an appetite.

The rest of the night I replay everything. I know there were times she spoke about her business, and I tuned it out. I didn't want to hear about it. I know she said she'd give me a job, but this Denali bitch will put an end to it. The viper's family seems to be the top dogs in the businesses world.

~*_FB_*~

The next day, I'm back outside her school at three. This time she is out quicker. I frown when I notice she doesn't say goodbye to anyone. I notice a few of them look at her, and then chuckle to their friends, which makes her hold her books closer to her, almost if she using them as a shield.

"Everything okay?" I ask when she arrives at my car.

She turns and looks at them. "Yes – they just don't like change."

I give her a nod, but don't understand what she means.

"Bella," some guy shouts, and I watch her roll her eyes.

"Who's this, a new staff member?"

I glare at the boy who seems to not even notice me standing there looking at him. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is why I hate the rich," my inner voice shouts.

"No, he's a friend and someone who's helping me. Is there something you need, if not we need to go."

"Staff, give us a moment," he says without even looking at me.

"I got your staff," I mumble, after glaring at him.

"His name is Edward, and I think I just said he was a friend, unlike you."

I'm taken aback by the fact she just defended me, and the boy glares at her. "You've changed Bella, and not in a good way. We all get it that you like your staff to be cute, but dropping your friends for them is a big _no_. You are losing us."

"Mike, none of you were my friends to begin with. We need to leave now – goodbye."

Bella gets into my car and Mike shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"Hope she's paying you good money to fuck her; she needs some decent lessons in that department," Mike chuckles out before running off.

* * *

**A/N: So we all learn that Edward does have a softer side. He wasn't raised to be such a jerk but has issues with seeing good things in rich people, especially girls. Bella clearly has a few issues with guys herself. What are your thoughts so far? See you all on Thursday with chapter 3.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**We want to add someone special to thank, LaPumuckl, thanks for reading over the chapters for us. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The drive to my house goes by quietly. With neither of us talking, it's silent, but not awkward. When we arrive, we get straight to work; only this time, she seems to be fully awake. At the end of our scheduled time, she packs up her stuff and I walk her to the door. As I open it, I remember the look on my mom's face when I said that I wasn't sure how Bella got home.

"You want to call your driver, or a cab?" I ask pulling at my hair.

"No, thank you. I enjoyed the walk yesterday. So, same time tomorrow?" I give her a nod and she walks away. I head for the kitchen to start working on dinner.

The next two months fly by quickly, and Bella and I stick to the routine we set. I pick her up at school at three and head to my house. We do our work not talking about anything apart from business. She packs up and leaves at six, choosing to walk home. We have also been working one Saturday every month. On Saturdays, we meet at the library and she pays for lunch and any snacks that I want.

"Do you want the holiday off? I mean, when do want to start back up again?" Bella asks biting her lip.

"You start back to school on the sixth, right?" she nods at me.

"Well, we can continue then if you want. I'll see you on the sixth at three."

She bobs her head again, and then reaches into her bag to bring out a gift and two cards.

"This is for you. It's just a small thing, and the cards have gift certificates in it for your family. I wasn't sure what they would like as I've never met them," Bella rambles out. "Have a good Christmas, and I'll see you on the sixth of January." She hurries away and I close the door behind her. I get started on making dinner trying not to think about Bella. Not thinking of Bella, yeah that doesn't work so well. She creeps into my thoughts a lot.

I'm so absorbed in what I'm doing in the kitchen, I don't hear that Emmett's home, until he speaks.

"What's this?" Emmett asks.

I look at him and see he has picked up the gift Bella left for me. "Bella got it for me," I say with a shrug and he grins at me.

"Did you get her something?"

"No," I say with a chuckle, "why would I get her anything? She is just a girl who I'm tutoring." As I say that, my inner thoughts scream at me. "Because she's saving your family."

Emmett puts the gift down and gets to work helping me out. Everyone arrives home, and I'm happy to see my dad for the first time in over two months.

After we all greet him, we settle down for dinner. "When are you opening the gift Bella gave you?" Emmett asks with a mouthful of food.

I lean back to get it and tear it open. I'm rather surprised to see that it's the new CD of the band I was listening to when she was first in my car.

"How did she get that, it's not even on sale yet?" Alice asks in a stunned tone. "How did she know how much you like them?"

I shrug knowing that other than that first day, I haven't played any of their songs during our time together.

"She got you guys this," I say handing the girls card to my mom and the guys card to Emmett.

I watch as they pull out the vouchers. For the women, there is a gift card for two hundred dollars for a local women's store. The men's envelope that Emmett opens was for the same amount, but for a local sporting goods store.

"Edward, can you call her; I would like to thank her," my mom asks me and I pale.

"I don't have her number," I say, and my mom looks at me with the same hurt as the last time. I know I deserve it. It has been two months and she's been walking home and not once have I checked to see if she's okay, or arrived home safely. Hell, I didn't even thank her for the gift when she gave it to me.

"I'll see if I can get a hold of it," I say quickly. After three hours of searching, I don't come up with anyone with the last name Swan.

"Mom, I'm sorry," I say weakly to her the next morning. "I'm not sure why I never asked for her cell number."

Mom taps my shoulder and gives me a weak smile.

~*_FB_*~

The holiday comes and goes. I have a great time with the family, but I feel a little off the whole time. I find it strange that I'm missing the time I spend tutoring Bella. By the end of the holiday I have decided that I am going to do my best to be nicer to Bella. I vow to myself to try and have a friendship with her.

When the sixth is finally here, I find that I'm outside the school waiting a little early for Bella. I even smile as she approaches me.

"Hey," I say nicely and she gives me a strange look. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just … I think that's first time I've seen you smile."

I chuckle and grin at her. "That could be true; my family and I want to thank you for the gifts."

"You're welcome," she says, and I open her door for her before walking around and getting in my door.

"Did you get anything nice?" I ask, making small talk.

When she doesn't say anything, I try a different question.

"What did your parents get you?"

She just shakes her head at me.

"Come on, I'm sure they got you some big thing you liked, or did you get something you already had?" I chuckle a little at the end, hoping she knows I'm only joking with her.

"They're dead; my parents are dead," she says quietly.

I feel myself pale, and I look at her seeing she's sitting there, her back ramrod straight, head turned away looking out the window.

"I'm sorry," I say not knowing what else to say. "What happened … when?" I really hope this is not a new thing.

"My mom died during childbirth, and my father just died about four months ago."

I frown remembering when I first met her how sad she looked. Now I know why she looked so tired, and like she was crying all the time.

"Who did you spend the holiday with, another relative?" I ask as I wonder who she's living with now, and hope they're helping her grieve.

"No, it's just me now."

I slam on my brakes and she shoots forward. The seatbelt stops her, pulling her back to her seat. "What?" I half yell, please say this is her idea of a joke, a sick joke at that.

"What?" she says repeating what I just said.

"What do you mean it's just you? You have no other family or staff?" I question, knowing that I made it sound like I was telling her not asking.

She shakes her head. "No, it's just me now. My father was sick before he died, and fired all of our staff."

I swallow as a sinking feeling comes over me. "So, who did you spend the holiday with?"

"No one. I wasn't in mood for it anyway." The tone she uses tells me she's trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. However, the look in her eyes tells me that it was a big deal.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" I ask feeling like an even bigger ass than I was already.

"Does it really matter? I mean, you don't like me, I get it. You think because I have money, then my life is perfect, right? Besides, I would rather take your hate-filled words and actions than have your pity."

I can hear the anger in her voice, and I know I deserve it and so much more. "I'm sorry," I say. I know it's a crappy thing to say, but there really isn't much else I can say to her.

She shakes her head looking back out her window. "It's fine; I'm fine!"

I grip my hair, hearing the same words she said to her therapist. I know that it's a lie, she's not okay, she's far from it.

"Do you want to leave today's lesson for another time?" she asks, and I shake my head starting my car.

When we arrive home, I guide her into the kitchen. "What would you like to eat?"

Bella frowns at me, but shakes her head. I sigh as it comes to me that I've never offered her anything, not even when I got myself something. I'm such a douche.

We walk to the living room and start on our work. Not long into the lesson, Bella gets frustrated with the work. I hear her letting out a groan, while covering her face with her hands.

I move closer to her and take her hands gently away from her face. "Bella, you're getting it; you're doing well, very well."

She narrows her eyes at me and removes her hands from my grasp. The rest of the time I try and encourage her more. I know I am confusing her, because I've never given her any words of support or praise. At six o'clock on the dot she packs up her stuff.

I grab my keys to drive her home. "So where do you live?" I ask and she looks at me like I've grown another head for the umpteenth time today.

"It's cold and snowing; I'm driving you home."

"It was snowing like this the last day I was here, too. It has even been raining heavily and that's never made you drive me home."

I swallow hearing confirmation of just how big of an ass I've been to her. "But it's different now—"

Bella cuts me off, as she for the first time, yells at me. "What's different now, huh? Aren't I the same rich bitch I've always been? Oh wait, let me guess, that was when you thought I had a family. I deserved the cold, harsh treatment you gave me then. However, now you find out that I'm an orphan and you have to pity me? _Oh, we can't be cruel to her, she's all alone!_ I don't want your pity, Edward, or your fake kindness. Treat me like you have been or this is done."

Before I can say a word, I see the tears coming down her face. She quickly grabs her bag and opens the front door walking into my mom. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen," Bella says quickly and then runs out the door.

Before my mom can question me, I'm running after Bella. "Bella, wait!" I quickly catch her and I pull her around to face me. I see that she's holding back her tears. "That's not what that was. I had already decided to stop being a prick with you, because you did nothing to me or my family. In fact, because of you and the money you pay me, it's saving my family business. I know I haven't shown it, but I'm a good guy. Please, just let's start over."

She shakes her head at me and pulls away.

"Please, I can't lose this job. I—my family—really needs this money," I plead with her, "and I can't be that prick again."

"I'll give you the remaining money so you don't have to worry about anything." She goes to walk away and again and I catch her.

"That's not what I want."

She gives me a disbelieving look and I sigh. "Listen, I want to help you. The truth is I missed working with you over the holiday. For the record, I was being nice to you before you told me. How about this, I won't give you pity. But I can't go back to being an ass. I'll just be me when I am around you; the real me who you saw some of earlier. I won't go out of my way to be overly nice to you, but I will treat you with the manners with which I was raised."

She sighs, but nods at me in what I assume is acceptance.

"Now … where do you live?"

I'm so happy when she walks with me to my car and tells me where she lives. It takes me a little over twenty minutes to drive there and I look at her. "You walked that every day?"

She bites her lip nodding at me.

"Why? I mean, it must have taken you well over an hour to walk all this way?"

"There's nothing here waiting for me. Just a big empty house that makes me feel even more alone."

I look out the window and see that her house looks closer to a hotel than a home. "Why don't you sell it and just move?"

She chuckles darkly at me. "Because I have school, and my dad left me his company. A company I'm ashamed to say I know nothing about. Now, I have to make all these choices. The choices I make can hurt or help other people so greatly. I have no idea if I can make those choices or how to make them. I know you need help, but I am, the company and I, are dropping our contracts. Then, I don't trust some of the staff. They speak to me so rudely. I'm not sure if I should or even _can_ fire them."

I sigh and rub my face, listening to just a few of the pressures she's under. It saddens me, because I'm sure I haven't helped.

"I can help; I will help you get this, and you will be downright great at it when I'm done."

She chuckles shaking her head. "That's it; I think I'm not getting it because it's not me. It's not something I've ever even wanted."

"What did you want to do?"

"I really always wanted to be a nurse." I tilt my head looking at her. "I know, it's odd, but I have my reasons. First, I was accident prone as a child, and the nurses were always so sweet to me. However, when my dad was sick, he had this nurse that came in and looked after him. She was sweet to him and very nice to me. She helped me understand what was happening to him. She helped me understand why there were days he didn't know who I was. She was there when I was heartbroken when Mike dumped me after I slept with him. She even helped me arrange everything after my father passed away. I miss her, but I know she is out doing what she does best."

I clear my throat going back over the hurt in her voice. As I think over her words, I wonder if the Mike she's talking about is the asshole who talked to her that day I picked her up.

"Mike, as in the, _"staff give us a moment,"_ guy?" I say mimicking the tone he used when he spoke.

"Yeah, that Mike. He's a player and goes from girl to girl. I thought he would be different with me, and he would be discreet about what was going on in my family life. He was pissed, because unlike the other girls, I didn't hound him, wanting more than he wanted to offer."

I look at her and make a sour face and she chuckles at me. "I liked him in the beginning, but I had other things that needed my attention. My dad was sick and then he died. I guess all of that changed me and my priorities."

I nod at her.

"I better let you get home for your family dinner," she says opening the car door. I open my door and jump out stopping her.

"Would you like to join us for dinner; I mean, come back and meet the family?"

She shakes her head at me. "No thanks; it's just a little soon."

I give her a curt nod letting her go. I watch her walk in the house taking another look at the house from the outside. Not only is it huge, but it looks so cold.

I drive home with a little smile on my face. When I get back home, my mom is busy with dinner and she looks up at me.

"Is she okay? Please tell me she's not alone and that I heard her wrong."

I shake my head and sigh.

"Oh, Edward, that poor girl, she's so young."

I let out a sigh and pull my hair. "I know and I feel like a jerk. She was right to call me out on my behavior."

My mom pats my hand which is still pulling my hair. "Son, just show her the man you are." She releases my hand and lets out a sigh. "We have our three-month meeting tomorrow at one. Do you think you'll be able to come along?" The worry in her voice tells me she's seeing the viper bitch, herself.

"Yes, I'll go with you."

She gives me a little nod, but the worry is clearly still there.

The rest of the night, I get all of our notes and papers ready to take with us.

* * *

**A/N: So Edward got his head out of his bottom. Love how Bella stood up to him about it all. What are your thoughts? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Really sorry to everyone for the lateness of this post, big time real life stuff just decided to invade my life today. Hope you enjoy this chapter, we will post again on Monday.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I leave work at the library a little earlier than normal due to our meeting with Tanya Denali and her lawyers. I'm picking my mom up, so I head over to collect her from her supermarket job.

"Are you ready, Mom?"

She shakes her head at me. "No, not even a little," she says as I help her put on her jacket.

"Mom, we've made a shitload of money. We almost have enough to re-open."

She nods at me, but I can see the sadness in her face. "It's just taking from a kid, one who has no one. It's making me feel guilty."

I groan and rub my face. "You're not taking it, I am. Mom, really, she asked how much to teach her and I gave her a figure. It's not like I'm lying or _making_ her pay me this amount." I close my eyes trying to brush away the guilt I'm feeling over Bella. The rest of the drive is quiet.

We arrive a little early at the offices of the Denali Corporation, since I'd rather not be late.

"Miss Denali will be right with you," the woman behind the desk says in a bored tone.

We sit in the chairs and time goes by slowly. I'm getting more pissed with every passing second.

"Edward, it's after two. You should leave to pick Bella up."

I shake my head at my mom. "I'm not leaving you with that woman on your own."

"Then you need to call her and tell her you're going to be late."

I slap my forehead. "I can't; I still don't have her number."

Before my mom can tear into me someone approaches us.

"Esme," she says with a grin. "Edward," she says in a flirty voice that makes my insides instantly recoil, "follow me."

Both my mom and I follow the viper into her office.

"Please, take a seat," she says waving her hand in the direction of some chairs. "This business has been closed for six months now. I think now is the time to sell. If we wait any longer, we will start to lose money and losing money is something I don't do well."

"No, we still have eight months to go, and we are raising the money to buy you out."

The viper laughs as she looks between my mother and me.

"Tanya, here are those papers you wanted."

She grins and takes them from the man who just walked in. "Thank you, James," she says, but her eyes don't leave mine. "Esme, may I speak with Edward alone?"

My mom looks at me then to the viper and I nod at her.

Once my mom leaves, the viper moves and sits on the corner of the desk. "I will not sell this business to your family," she states.

I glare at her and go to stand up to leave.

"However, if you'll become mine for the next eight months, I will take it into consideration."

"You want to date me?" I ask in disgust.

The viper laughs shaking her head. "No, you'd be mine—my toy that doesn't need batteries. I call and you'd come running to meet my needs."

I feel my mouth drop open as I look at her.

"You're a good looking man, Edward, and you look as if you're packing quite a package. So you keep me happy, and I'll see to your family's happiness. Such a shame you don't come with money. I could take you out, but then again, you look a little rough around the edges. I'm sure you would get your silverware mixed up and just embarrass me. No harm, I'll just have to suffice to have you as a fuck toy."

Without saying a word I move to the office door.

"Think about what I said, Edward," she calls out as I walk out the door.

"Let's go Mom," I say and walk quickly out.

"Edward, honey, what happened?" My mom asks as she power walks to keep up with me.

"Nothing; she's just a viperous bitch."

Thankfully, my mom drops it. I drive her home, before heading to Bella's school. When I get there I see that no one is around. I look at my watch seeing that it's almost five. I jump back in my car and head to her house.

When I get there I frown a little, because it looks as if no one is home. I knock on the door, even ring the doorbell. When no one comes, I move back to my car.

"Edward?" I turn around to see Bella standing at the door.

"Hi," I say walking back to the door where she's standing. "Can I come in? I swear I won't touch anything," I say chuckling and she closes her eyes nodding.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm not used to people coming by anymore."

She opens the door more letting me in and I feel just how cold it is.

"I think it's warmer outside; is your heat not working?"

Bella turns and looks at me. "It works just fine. I turned the pipes off in the rooms I don't use, which is all of them, but three."

I pull at my hair. "That's not a good thing, Bella. Not with how cold it is – your pipes could burst from freezing over."

"Really?" Bella asks me in alarm, and I nod at her.

"Why does it not say that?" she almost yells as she closes her eyes. "I mean, how was I supposed to know about all of this?"

"I can turn them all back on for you and make sure everything's okay."

She nods at me. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm pretty stupid." The chuckle she gives after speaking doesn't hide the embarrassment in her voice.

"It's okay, Bella, it's a learning curve."

I spend the next hour going in all the rooms and turning the heating back on in each of them. "How come you don't have any pictures up?" I ask finding the bare walls rather odd.

"I took them down, and put the ones that mean something to me in my room."

I nod at her.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asks, and I smile at her.

"That sounds good," I reply as I watch her bite her lip.

"I'll show you the kitchen."

I raise my eyebrow at her retreating form, wondering why she sounds like this is the worst thing ever.

"I have every ready-made meal you can think of. They're all there in the freezer, just pick anything you want."

I open her cupboard and shockingly find very little. I open the fridge and find it virtually empty apart from a bottle of water. I then open the freezer, and like she said, it's filled with frozen, tasteless, ready-made meals.

"Is this what you've been eating?"

She shrugs her shoulders and gives me a nod. "It's just me, and I was never taught about cooking. Sue, my dad's nurse, taught me how to use the microwave before she left. As for shopping, it's - well, strange for me. I can never find anything, and there are so many people there."

I let out a sigh. "Get your purse; I'm taking you shopping."

She looks a little taken aback, but I hold my hand out for her. I watch her hand slowly move up as she places it in mine.

I drive us to the supermarket where my mom works and grab a cart. "This is where the fruits and vegetables are."

Bella glares at me. "Edward, I know what they are."

"Well, I didn't see any in your kitchen."

I pick up different things and place them in the cart. "If you want, we can come once a week and study at your house that day?"

"You still want to help me?"

I stop and look at her. "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't pick you up today. There was this meeting about my family's business, and the woman was an hour late. I didn't have your number to call you. I really should get that from you."

"Yeah, of course, and maybe my father's business could help you or at least get this other business to back down?"

I shake my head at her. "It's okay, really."

I push the cart around, showing her where all the different things are. After we get a bunch of things, we head to the checkout. We have a bunch of stuff, but have only spent just over a hundred dollars. When we get back to the house, it feels a lot warmer and I help her unpack.

"Okay, what do you want to learn to make?" I ask washing my hands. I glance at her when she says nothing, and see she has that deer-in-the-headlights look.

Once we settle on what we're making, and I give her a few carrots and onions to cut up. I watch her struggle to chop the vegetables. When she glares at me, I chuckle and move to help her. I turn her back to the counter, and move behind her. I bring my arms around her and my hands join hers as I show her what to do.

"Nice clear cuts," I whisper in her ear. "Careful with your fingers," I say changing the way her other hand is holding the onion. As soon as we have everything cut, I start to show her how to make a good vegetable soup.

It only takes an hour for it to be ready and I cut us up some bread.

"Oh, this so good, and so much better than the canned stuff," Bella says, as she takes another big spoonful.

"When was the last time you ate something proper?" I ask as she almost inhales the soup.

She shrugs.

"What have you been eating?"

"Toast for breakfast and a sandwich for lunch when I'm at school. Here, it's normal peanut butter and jelly ones and then a ready-made meal for supper every night."

I groan knowing she's not been eating anywhere near the amount she should be in order to stay healthy. "Shit, Bella, that's nowhere near enough or the right amount of vitamins from your food."

Bella stops eating and just looks at me. "It is, and I'm fine. When my dad was ill and fired everyone, I would call in people to make things. Then he would yell, scream, and call the police, on them and me. So, I had to put a stop to it. I couldn't make very much, but I tried. Then when Sue came to work for us, she was able to handle his moods and also took over cooking for him. He actually thought I was trying to kill him." She screws her faces up a little, and I chuckle gently. "My cooking is really bad, so I don't blame him for thinking that."

I watch as a faint smile comes across her face, she shakes her head a little, and looks back at me. "As he became sicker he'd stop eating, and well, I just didn't feel like it. Then he died, and I just..." she lets out a sigh and her shoulders drop. "I'm trying, it's not fun eating by yourself, and no one showed me this," she says waving at the soup. "I know that you think I'm spoiled, and you're right, I am—was—but I can't change the fact that no one taught me how to cook."

I swallow and put down my spoon. "I know, and you're right; I shouldn't have taken my bad mood out on you. I will help you. I'll teach you how to cook as a way to make up for my bad behavior."

She looks at me almost as if she's trying to work out if I'm telling the truth or not.

"Can you forgive me, Bella?"

Bella shrugs and then nods at me. "Sure, you're forgiven."

I swallow and frown a little when she makes it seem like it's not a big thing.

"Are you sure?" I ask, placing my hand on hers.

She looks at our hands and then to me. "Yes, it's fine, really."

I let out a sigh knowing that she's brushing off what I did. "Okay, I need to head home, and I'll see you at the usual time tomorrow."

"Yes, and, Edward, please think about using my company to help your family. I really think we can."

I sigh and give her a nod. "Okay." I walk down the steps only to turn and chuckle before running back up them. "I still need your cell number," I say handing her my cell. She types in the number and hands it back to me. I scroll finding her name quickly just after Alice's and press call. I can hear the faint ring from inside.

"You have my number now, too. See you tomorrow."

I look to her and see that she's smiling for the first time, and her whole face is lit up. I'm taken aback over the fact that she's quite pretty.

I arrive home and head for a shower, before turning in for the night. I lie in my bed and my mind goes back to Bella. How could I not see just how hurt and sad she was when I first met her? Was my anger over the viper really so high that I no longer saw people, only their status and class? When I don't get the answers in my mind that I want, I close my eyes, turn and try to get some sleep.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

I lie on the couch with my feet up, enjoying my first morning off in a very long time. I sit up when I hear someone come in the front door.

"Hey, Dad," I say jumping up and helping him with his bag. "Thought you weren't coming home until next week?"

"Yeah, they have issues and they need to let some people go. Since I was one of the last to start, I'm one of the first to go."

"Shit," I say pulling at my hair. "Dad, I'm sorry, but Bella has kept up with the payments, so, we just need the viper to sign it over."

My dad sighs as he sits down taking off his shoes. "Son, I don't think she will sign it over."

I swallow and tilt my head a little at him.

"Just a feeling I have, and there must be something more to this than what we know. Anyway, how is the studying going?"

"Good, Bella seems to be picking it up slowly, but she's smart. She just gets a little bored with it, but she's only a teenager," I say chuckling a little at the end.

"Is she able to keep up with her school work, too?"

I shrug; because that's something we haven't talked about.

"She's so young and seems to have a lot to handle. I just hope it's not too much for her. You should invite her for dinner. Just because we're having a hard time, doesn't mean we can't help others."

"I have, but she says it's too soon. She said that if we want, her company can help us. I turned her down, of course."

My dad nods, but looks tired. "It may be worth looking into; what business is it?"

"I'm not sure. She spoke about it, but I was being an ass at the time, so didn't pay attention to what she was saying." I look at my dad when I hear him chuckle.

"Hmm, just hope she didn't say anything important then. Goodnight, son, I'm going to catch some sleep and I'll see you later."

I watch him walk away and I lie back down on the couch.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of the viper?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the Monday posting, see you Wednesday for another update.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It's only early afternoon so I decide to go for a drive. For some unknown reason, I end up at Bella's. I text her to say I'm outside. I look up a few minutes later, and grin when she opens the door.

She tilts her head frowning at me, and I start pulling at my hair. "I have the day off, so I thought we could go for a drive or something?"

Bella bites her lip and grins at me. "That sounds good. I need to change and lock the garages. Come on in."

I walk into her house and follow her as she walks to the entrance from the house that leads to the main garage. She opens the door and the garage is huge, like a football field sized area. There are so many cars in here, my eyes light up.

As I scan the rows of cars, my eyes fall on a Chevy Camaro. "Whoa, she's a beauty," I say walking toward the car. I stop in front of it and run my hand across the hood.

"Do you want to take her out on our drive?"

My head snaps to her and I just keep looking at her. "That would be great, Bella, but I have a thing about being the one behind the wheel when I'm in a car."

Bella smiles and giggles, which just makes me smile back at her. "Edward, I can't drive. I always had a driver, or my dad drove. I was meaning you could drive her."

I open and close my mouth and look from the car to her and back.

"You'd really let me drive this? What if we crash?"

"I hope we don't crash, but as long as we're both okay, and everyone else in the crash is okay, then it's fine. It's fine, really, I mean, this is only a car, a piece of metal." Bella shrugs her shoulders at me. It's clear to me she's not a car person and means it that way, and not that she has money; therefore, it doesn't matter and can easily replace it.

"Hey, the car can hear you," I joke, and Bella rolls her eyes at me.

"You and whatever her name is, can talk it out. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Don't listen to her. You're more than a piece of metal, and you sure are a beauty." I move away looking at the other cars. I see many that I like and there are even a few motorcycles.

"Okay, I locked up. We can leave. I have this stupid thing to lock the door behind us, here is the key, I think."

I turn facing Bella as she was talking and feel my eyes pop a little at how stunning and sexy she looks. She's wearing skinny black jeans and a short leather jacket.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Bella asks, and I shake my head trying to get my thoughts in order.

"Ah, yep, I'm ready. Let's hit the road."

It takes me a whole ten minutes before I put my foot on the floor. I love the feel of the power as we speed along the open road.

"I'll have to have you drive Carmen one day," Bella says with a smile.

"Who?" I ask, wondering if this is her friend or something.

"My dad's motorcycle; she's a beauty and fast. I loved it when he would allow me to go out with him. He always drove a little fast, and it always made me feel free."

I nod at her with a smile.

"We can arrange that at some point, when the weather has cleared up and it's warmer," I say with a grin to Bella, who bites her lip.

"Do you have the necessary motorcycle gear?"

I screw my face up a little and then shake my head.

"Well then, let's go and get it."

"I can't, I kind of still live on a tight budget."

"I'll buy," Bella says in a duh voice.

"What? No."

"Please, I have a shitload of money, far more than I could spend even if I tried. According to the will, I'm not allowed to give it all to charities; there is a maximum. I can only donate so much each year and it has to be a different charity each year. It's stupid, but it is what it is."

I turn my head and just look at her. "What?"

"What do you mean _what_?"

"What do you mean there is a maximum amount you can give to charity?"

"My adviser—well the company adviser, Angela—said that there was a maximum that I could give in cash. Then, when I said that I would donate my house and cars, she said that was allowed, but whoever I donated to would end up having to pay gift taxes. Therefore, she didn't recommend it. Really, Edward, what the hell am I going to do with sixty-five cars, six motorcycles, several all-terrain vehicles, a huge motorhome and a plane? I mean, really, I only have one ass, and I can't even drive. It's just stupid for them to be sitting there not getting used. Hey, does your family need more cars? I would pay the insurance, so you're not out of pocket."

I'm still looking at her and I know my mouth is hanging open.

"Edward, I don't care if you go fast, but could you keep your eyes on the road?"

"Are you being serious right now?"

"About the cars?"

"About wanting to give it all away?"

"I don't want to give all away, Edward. I'm not that stupid, but I don't need sixty billion dollars, and that's just what's in my bank account."

I feel myself pale as the car slows down. "Then there are the ninety businesses that I now own and the bank accounts for each of them. The five houses, the cars, the other vehicles I mentioned, the many stocks, bonds, and shares, and God knows what else. It's just all too much." Bella closes her eyes shaking her head. "And that's why you hate rich bitches, because they complain about how much they have."

I shake my head and let out a sigh. "I know you weren't doing that. Wow! Just...wow; that's a load of money."

"Yep, but just so you know – it's true what they say. Money doesn't bring you happiness, and it certainly won't bring my dad back."

"I'm sorry," I reply knowing how stupid that sounds to say. I couldn't think of anything else to say to her.

"It's fine; come on, we're supposed to be driving, not sitting in the middle of the road."

I start the car again and Bella starts to play with the GPS system. She sits back after a few taps on the screen and grins at me. "Just follow what she tells you."

I chuckle, but nod at her in acceptance.

Within an hour, we arrive outside a shop. Bella jumps out motioning her head at the shop for me to follow. As we walk in, I can't stop the grin and chuckle that comes out seeing that it's a biker shop.

"Isabella," says a gruff voice from behind us. I turn seeing an older man dressed head to toe in leather, even his hair is tied back in a leather hair glove.

"Aro," Bella says moving to him fast and hugging him. "This is my friend, Edward."

I look right at Bella as she again calls me her friend, and I know that I haven't been treating her as such.

"He needs clothes, because we're going out on Carmen as soon as this nice weather they are predicting for next week hits."

"Well, turn around boy, let me get a good look at you," Aro says and I turn around. "Take your jacket off and turn again."

I sigh, but follow what was said. "Nice ass looks well padded; yes, I can do something with this."

My mouth drops open and I turn to look at Aro, but he's walking away. My eyes go to Bella, who is pressing her lips together and looking to the side.

"Bella?"

She hums, but a small giggle comes out before she bites her lip. I roll my eyes and slowly pull her lip from her teeth and she giggles again. I shake my head at her.

"Yeah, laugh it up, kid."

"Just your face, when he said you had a nice ass." The whole thing comes out in a giggle, and I can't help but chuckle and smile at her.

"Here you are, Edward. The changing room is through the back. Make sure you let us see."

I take the stuff from him and walk away. I try on the leather pants first and walk out with a grimace on my face. "I don't think I can pull these off."

I look at them and Bella waves her hand to say maybe, and Aro motions his hand for me to try on the next load of stuff. I come back with black skinny jeans on and a leather jacket which I like.

"I don't think these fit me," I say shaking my leg a little as I try to secretly readjust myself.

"Oh, wow," Bella says.

I look up at her, seeing that Aro has covered her eyes with his hand and her mouth is open in an O shape.

"They fit all right, it's just something doesn't fit in them very well."

After hearing Aro's quip, I turn looking in the mirror that is behind me, and see that my dick can be clearly seen in these tight ass jeans.

"But they make your ass look even better," Aro says.

"Let me see," Bella yells. "Yep, they do. Your ass looks great."

I look at her over my shoulder and see that her face has gone bright red, as she looks at me and tries to keep Aro's hand away from her eyes.

"You should get them," she says with a grin.

"No," I say shaking my head and start to walk into the changing room, but an outfit catches my eyes and I head over to it. I pull at the front of the jeans to try to give my dick more breathing room.

"Bella, I think I found something for you," I say picking it up and she shakes her finger from side to side. "Come on; let me have some fun, too."

She looks at me, and I wiggle the outfit in my hand and tilt my head to the change room. She grins and jumps up taking it from me. She goes into the dressing room next to mine and I go in mine.

In less than a few minutes, I walk back out in the third outfit feeling more comfortable.

"Yes, this is good," Aro says with a smile. "She's still changing," he adds on, and I move to sit next to him.

It only takes Bella a few more minutes to come out and my jaw hits the ground. I can't believe just how fucking sexy she looks.

"Isabella, my girl, you look so grown up," Aro says.

I close my eyes as I start to feel myself harden.

"Edward," Bella says and I open my eyes and look at Bella.

"You look good, really good," I say as I slowly stand up.

"You look good, too. Oh, wait, they look a little tight in that area again," Bella says as she looks at my crotch.

"They weren't before," Aro mumbles beside me.

"What was that, Aro?"

"Nothing, come on, let's try some more stuff on," I say pulling her behind me, before Aro can spill the reason why they don't look like they fit anymore.

Aro puts on some heavy metal music, which helps loosen Bella and me up more. We start to have fun as we change into different outfits. I even got a little cute dance out of her. At the end, we pile up the clothes we were taking, and I'm really pleased to see the first outfit Bella tried on is there. She tries to get me to get the skinny jeans, but I put my foot down saying no, even when she pouted at me.

"Where are we off to now?" I ask taking the bag from Bella, and holding her hand as we cross the road.

"How about going to the cinema, and – or have a meal – my treat?" I sigh, but nod at her.

"What was that sigh for?"

"Guys are supposed to pay, Bella."

She shakes her head at me. "No, not always; it's not in my experience anyway. I always pay, even the few dates Mike took me on. I also dated Taylor and I paid then, too. He was forgetful and never had his wallet."

I stop and just look at her. "You've dated some real losers, Bella."

"No, I've dated high school boys. Their main goal is to get into girls' panties, and then brag about when they do. They also enjoy playing sports or watching them. It's a learning curve."

I tilt my head and just look at her. "Wise words for someone so young."

"Sue told me, she said that not many people fall in love in high school. She said as we get older, love becomes more. We have to take these crappy dates and shitty guys, so when we find our one, we will know that he is worth the fight. I want that; I want whoever he is to know I'm worth it and so is he. I want a man who will think I'm everything and I'm worth fighting for."

"She sounds like a wise woman."

"She was, and I miss her."

"You could go and see her. I could take you if she lives far away."

"Really?"

I chuckle and nod at her.

"With a smile like that, I'll take you. Do you want to see her?"

She nods at me with a huge grin.

"How can anyone refuse that smile? Yes, of course, I'll take you," I say.

Bella surprises me by leaping into my arms and hugging me to her. "Thank you," she whispers.

I can hear the faint sob in her voice and I wrap my arms around her. "No problem, sweetheart." I'm overcome with a feeling of warmth as I hug Bella. I pull back from her, wiping the tears from her face. "Come on; let's get these bags in the trunk and head to see a sweet and happy movie."

We decide to watch Frozen, which turns out to be better than I thought it would be. We did get some stares being two adults getting tickets for a cartoon movie without kids. The movie though, was worth it to see the happy smile on Bella's face.

We walk back out again and as it's rather crowded, I take Bella's hand in mine. When we get outside, Bella stops, smiles and then starts to pull me away from where the car is parked.

"Bella?" I say with a chuckle.

I stop my movements and she puts her other hand on mine, and tries to make me move. I give her a little leeway, and then pull her back to me. I smile as she falls into my arms.

"Where is it that you're trying to take me?"

"There is this amazing little restaurant just down from here, and we must go there. I promise that you'll love it, come on."

We walk down a ways, to a rundown building that looks like it hasn't been updated in decades. Bella smiles and opens the door and we go in.

"Bella, honey, it's so good to see you," an older woman says as she hugs Bella to her. I look around and see that there are many empty seats here.

"It's good to see you, too, Debbie. Can we have two specials, please?"

The woman nods, and Bella drags me to a table. "My dad and I would come here every month. This was our table, and we would get the specials."

I lean my elbow on the table and place my head in my hand, and just watch Bella as she talks excitingly to me.

"He would always overpay them for the food, but really it was worth every penny."

I chuckle gently and tilt my head at her. "Why?"

"This place, as you can see, needs a little pick me up."

I nod at her, because it does need some TLC.

"But Marcus and his wife Debbie, wouldn't allow my dad to help them. They pride themselves on making a living and life from what little they have. So, he would come and eat here and leave large tips. However, they would just give it to their local church, or orphanage. No matter what, he would make sure they made enough to stay open. It is strange they don't get more people here, the food is great."

Debbie comes back placing down plates with pot roast, potatoes, carrots, and bread. She also sets out a pot of tea.

"Thank you," Bella says sweetly and we start to eat.

I find myself humming at how good it all tastes. "Oh, God, this is amazing," I say and start wolfing it all down.

"I know; it's a shame that everyone wants to go to upscale, pricey restaurants. This is a good homemade meal in a family-run restaurant. This is much more my kind of place."

Bella and I talk all the way through the meal, and Debbie brings us homemade apple cake. After we both have finished our food, Bella smiles at me slyly.

"Ready to do a run for it?"

I raise my eyebrow at her and she walks up to the counter.

"How much do I owe you, Debbie?"

Debbie shakes her head and hands at Bella.

"Nothing dear, you never owe me anything."

"Please," Bella begs.

"No," Debbie says firmly.

"Well, can I at least say bye to Marcus?"

Debbie nods, keeps an eye on Bella as she walks away.

"Okay, get ready, I'm going to dump the cash and we run."

She looks at me and I chuckle, but nod at her.

"Isabella," a man says.

"The meal was great. We both enjoyed it," Bella says cheerfully.

Marcus smiles and at her clearly happy about what she said. "I am so pleased, my dear, and it's really good to see you again."

"Okay, we need to go." Bella waves and jumps up, placing a handful of hundreds on the counter, and then she turns and runs out the door.

Both Marcus and Debbie look at the door then turn looking at me. I chuckle and pull at my hair, before running out the door after Bella.

"You're crazy," I say a little out of breath, once I catch up with her.

"And they are pig-headed; they earned that money and more."

I sigh and nod a little. "I don't want them to close. Between them and that place, it's one of my true happy memories with my dad. Besides, they are just really nice people. Do you think I've upset them?" Bella asks biting her lip.

"Nothing they won't get over; come on, I better get you home."

I drop Bella off, and drive home to find everyone has already gone to bed. Once I'm in my own bed, I think back on today and how much fun I had with Bella. Everything came so easily and she was nothing like what I thought at the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Well things went well for them today. What are your thoughts? **


	6. Chapter 6

**We've had a few asking about the posting schedule. We will post every other day, until we get closer to August 25th. All chapters will be posted by then. This story started on Jess2002's birthday and will end on her and her hubby's anniversary.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

This week has been really good, despite my father losing his job. Bella and I have been getting to know each other more as we study. She seems to be picking up a lot more than she was at first. I'm finding that I miss her on the days, like today, that I don't see her.

My whole family is making dinner together. I'm making homemade bread, as Alice and Rose are making the potatoes, and Mom and Dad are getting the roast ready. We are all chatting, when my cell phone ringing cuts us off.

"Rose, could you get that," I ask, since my hands are covered in sticky dough.

I take my hands out of the dough and wipe them clean as Rose picks it up.

"Hello, ah, yeah, just a second. Edward, it's a girl for you," she says handing the cell to me.

"Hello?"

"Edward, I'm sorry to call and bother you. It's just...well, there's a weird smell in my kitchen."

I frown hearing Bella slurred voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure, my head's sore and this smells really bad. To top it all off, I can't get this stupid oven to bake my cakes. How do you get those flames?"

I feel myself pale a little. "Bella, get out of the house … there's a gas leak. I'm on my way, but get out of the house now."

I pull my cell away from my mouth as I talk to my family.

"Bella's got a gas leak." I move to the family room, grabbing my things. "Dad, can you drive me, and Mom, call the gas leak in for me?"

Mom nods at me and Dad and I walk out. I still have the phone to my ear, but I don't hear Bella anymore. "Bella, are you out the house yet?"

"No, um, should I turn off the lights or the stove?"

"Shit! No…just leave it all and get out of the freaking house right now."

As soon as we arrive at Bella's house, I see her sitting on the ground with her head between her knees. I run from the car and kneel down next to her.

"Bella," I say and she looks at me sleepily.

"I don't feel so good," she slurs.

I rub her back and let out a sigh.

"Come on, sit in my car." When she fails to move, I pick her up and carry her there.

As I place her inside, everyone else arrives and gets to work. I'm glad when the paramedics arrive. She's still very sleepy so they say they have to take her to the hospital. I jump in the ambulance, not wanting her to be alone.

I spend the next hour shaking Bella awake as we wait for the doctor to come. "Why can't I sleep? You're being mean again," Bella says.

I chuckle at the pout on her face. "I've already told you – the doctor needs to see you first."

"Stupid ass doctor, tell him to move his ass."

I smile, chuckling again. "I will—" I'm cut off when the door opens and a young man walks in.

"Hello, Isabella. Sir, if you can give us a few minutes," he says looking at me.

"No…I want him to stay, and are you sure you're a doctor? Edward looks older than you," Bella says, as she narrows her eyes at him.

"Yes, I'm a doctor, and he needs to leave."

"Uh, no…I'm not comfortable staying with you alone."

"I'll get a nurse then," he retorts rather nonchalantly.

"I want him to stay," Bella states and she crosses her arms.

"Look here—" the doctor starts, but I jump up cutting him off.

"She wants me to stay, so I'm staying. Just get on with it."

He mutters to himself, but gets on with his work. "Okay, she's going to be fine; she can stay the night or go home."

"Home—I want to go home," Bella says as she starts to drift off to sleep.

"She can go home, as long as there's someone there to keep an eye on her."

I sigh and look at Bella, knowing she doesn't have anyone. "Hey," I say softly to her, she opens her eyes looking at me.

"Please, Edward, I don't want to stay here."

I let out a breath and nod. "Okay, I can watch over her."

"I'll get her paperwork ready."

I sit down, texting my dad to come and get us. "Looks like you're meeting the family," I say to Bella, who's sound asleep.

My dad and the doctor walk in together. "Can I sign for her; she's sleeping?"

The doctor turns to look at me. "She needs to be awake."

"What difference does it make?" I growl out, because he's starting to really piss me off and clearly she's tired.

"Sorry…she has to be awake to discharge." He begins to shake her a little harshly and Bella's eyes spring open.

"What," she says recoiling from his touch.

"You need to sign these papers, and then you're free to go."

"Okay," Bella says and she scribbles her name on them. "Can I sleep now?"

"No! If you want to leave, you have to remain awake to do so. You can sleep as soon as you're out of here." I move forward and help Bella to stand and guide her out of the room. As soon as we are through the hospital door, I pick her up and carry her.

I lay her gently in the backseat of the car before getting in the front with my dad. "Edward, you need to calm down; he was only doing his job"

"She was asleep. He knew she was falling asleep when he was looking her over. He could have just let her be."

My dad sighs, but it turns into a chuckle. "She's really grown on you, hasn't she?"

I nod at him. "That and she doesn't have anybody else. She's not what I thought in the beginning. She's not like the rest of them."

"The rest of whom?"

"The rich bitches—those vipers."

My dad sighs and I know he's disappointed in the way I'm speaking about women. "Edward, she's got to look after her company and she's grieving."

I roll my eyes, because I doubt that Tanya is able to feel those types of feelings.

"Dad, she asked me to be her sex toy in exchange for her to consider allowing us to buy her out of the company."

My dad turns, looking at me in shock. "What—when?"

"At the meeting, when she asked Mom to sit outside. She said if I become her sex toy, she will think about selling the company to us."

"Shit…this is not good."

I shake my head and look back on Bella, who's asleep. "There is a part of me that wants to take Bella up on her offer to help us—but?"

"But what, son?"

"She has a shitload of money, therefore, her company must be big. If it's big, that means there's a board of directors. What if they stop her? What if they say she's unfit to run the company? Trying to help us could cost her the one thing she wants to keep of her Dad's."

"Why don't you ask her about her company and get a feel for it, making sure taking her up on her offer won't be detrimental to her?"

I shrug a little. "It makes me feel like I'm using her—using her money—more than I already am."

"Son, I don't have all the answers. Sometimes, we have to make tough choices. We may make the wrong choice, or maybe it's the right choice; nothing is set in stone. My best advice is just to be truthful and open with her. Tell her about our company. Tell her why you are doing what you are doing."

The rest of the car ride home is quiet. I pick Bella up and carry her into my house, straight to my bedroom. I take off her shoes, placing them under the bed. I frown, looking at her rumpled clothes and get out one of my large t-shirts. I go downstairs to get my mom to come and change her.

"She's changed, and I have her clothes here. I'm going to wash them. I can still smell the rotten-egg smell from the gas on them. I put a pair of your clean boxers on her, so I could wash her undergarments, too."

I nod at my mom, and head to my room to check on Bella. Once I'm satisfied she's okay, I grab my pajamas and some sheets and head back downstairs to sleep on the couch.

I'm sleeping peacefully when I feel someone gently shake me. I open my eyes and see Bella looking down at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask a little panicky. I scan her and see she has the sheet from my bed wrapped around her.

"I'm fine. I think I'm a little groggy, though. I'm not sure how I ended up in your bed in what I think may be _your_ t-shirt and boxers?"

I nod at her. "The doctor said you could go home, but someone had to look after you. Since you didn't want to stay at the hospital, I brought you here. I knew you had no one at your place, and he said you couldn't be alone. So coming here was the best choice. I knew if I fucked up, my mom—who changed you by the way—was close by."

"Thank you. Do you have anything I can take?" Bella asks, softly rubbing her head.

"Yes, let me up and I'll get you something."

Bella blushes and moves back. I get up, heading to where my mom keeps the medicine. I take out two Tylenol and then get her a glass of water. I head back to Bella, who's now sitting on the couch.

"Here you are," I say handing the pills and water to her.

She grabs them and immediately pops the pills into her mouth and swallows back a small drink of water. "Thank you," she murmurs softly.

I nod and sit down next to her.

"Umm, thank you for helping me. I'm still not sure what I did wrong."

I shrug my shoulders. I haven't called to ask, because I have been too worried about Bella. "We'll find out in the morning."

She nods at me again. "You can take your bed back, and I can sleep here if you want?"

I shake my head at her. "No, I'm fine here; you take the bed."

"Do you need to go back to sleep?"

I tilt my head and look at her. I study her for a few minutes and she bites her lip and drops her head. Just before she does, I see it; she feels alone.

"No, do you want to watch TV, or we could head back to the bedroom and we could talk?"

Bella looks to the door still biting her lip.

"I swear you're safe with me."

Bella nods and the flash of emotion on her face is odd, like a bit of hurt mixed with something else I can't quite grasp. "I know, kids are not your thing and you don't rape women."

I sigh and rub my fac. Looking back on it now, she _should_ have been worried, she didn't know me and I was an ass to her. "You're right, I don't, but I owe you an apology about how I was acting that day. You had _every_ right to be worried about me. But I promise, you can lie in the bed and I'll sit, and we can talk."

This time Bella smiles and nods at me. "That sounds good."

I walk her slowly back to my bedroom and she gets in bed. She spreads the sheet back across herself and the bed. Once she's fully settled, I sit down next to her.

"So, what should we talk about?"

"How about we play twenty questions?"

I chuckle and nod at her, as I move down so I am more lying across the bottom of the bed than sitting.

"Why did you go to business school?"

I chuckle again. "I always wanted to be CEO of a company. You know, like you see in the movies or read about in stories. So I could be the man with all the power at his fingertips. Have everything; be able to afford anything. Have the option to fall in love with some beautiful, but naïve girl, who is more than what she seems. It also involves things I like: numbers, working things out, delegating jobs, taking chances on things and people.

Do you want to be anything else, or is being a nurse it for you?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "When I was five, I wanted to be an actress. At ten, I strived to be a writer. When I was fifteen, I wanted to be a model. So yeah, the wanting to be a nurse is the new thing. I'm not sure it's the place for me, though. I have a weak stomach and blood makes me sick."

She shudders and I chuckle. "Yes, you may want to rethink that path then."

"First girlfriend?"

"Her name was Tia—I was eight and she was nine," I say with a grin. "It lasted a full week, before she broke up with me for Emmett, my brother. I hated him for the rest of the month and stole his favorite toy." Bella nudges me with her foot and chuckles.

"Besides Mike and Taylor, has there been anyone else?"

Bella shakes her head. "Nah, just like you, they were like short-term boyfriends. Taylor was my boyfriend when I was fifteen. We had sex on my sixteenth birthday, and it hurt like fuck. Thankfully, it was over in a few seconds, because he was a virgin, too. He dumped me when I turned seventeen for Lauren. She's the head cheerleader, and word around school is that _she_ swallows." Bella rolls her eyes. "Then there was Mike. That only lasted for two months. He more or less bedded me and left." She chuckles and I see a faint blush on her face.

"What?"

"When he dumped me, he said he had given me an _eight star_ review. He said I would've been a ten, if I'd have let him fuck me bareback, and if I swallowed. Then, he patted my shoulder, winked and walked away."

I sit up with my mouth open. "He said what?"

"Yeah, I know. He's a stupid ass; he even wrote all this in the boys' bathroom. I got my payback by writing in the girls' bathroom that he was a minute man with a tiny dick. He's so pissed about it, but thankfully, he doesn't know it was me; so don't tell." Bella puts her finger to her lips and smiles.

"I won't say a word, and since you told me all that, I will give you the same info. My first was when I was sixteen, with Bree. I'm a little ashamed to say I went down the same road Taylor went with you. We dated for a year and a half, and were having sex for the last six months of it. I dumped her for who I _thought_ was a better girl. I'm happy to say, I changed my playboy ways when I went to college. I've had one long-term girlfriend that lasted two years. Jessica and I ended it when I still couldn't say _I love you_ to her. I have dated, but nothing regular, and not a lot at all."

"Tell me about your family," she says lightly.

I look at her, seeing she's fighting to stay awake. "Well, there's my mom, Esme. She's wonderful; she works at the supermarket where we shop. Before that, she worked with wood at our family business and has amazing skills in it.

Then there is my dad, Carlisle. He has a head for business, and ran that side of our company, until it shut down. He found a job as a truck driver, but he was just laid off. Both my parents are remarkable. They're always there for me, and they don't let me get away with shit. I have two siblings: my older brother is Emmett. He worked in the family company, too, but now is a landscaper. He has his moments when he acts like a five-year-old, but mostly he's great. He's married to Rose. She is a kindergarten teacher at the local public school; she really loves kids. She is rough around the edges, but that's because she grew up in the streets. That life was hard on her, and she learned to be a bitch to make it through. Lastly, there's my little sister, Alice. She's training to be a therapist. She's lively, but has some quirks. She tries regularly to analyze people she just met. That's it; that's my family."

"They all sound great. It was always just Dad and me. Sure, he had girlfriends, but they never stuck around for too long." She frowns a little and closes her eyes. "I still miss him so much. They say time heals all wounds, but this doesn't feel like it's healing; not even a little."

"It will. I assure you; it's just going to take time. Plus, the stress you've been under isn't helping."

She just hums, keeping her eyes closed. I'm silently watching her, when her eyes suddenly spring open and she looks at me. "Tell me something else."

I chuckle, as it comes out so slurred with sleepiness. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything," she murmurs.

I sigh and start talking about whatever comes to mind. She smiles a little and closes her eyes when she knows I'm just going to keep talking.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think of how they are getting along now? Edward seems to have calmed a bit, which is good and I'm glad she called Edward when she needed him. What are your thoughts? Next chapter will post on Friday, see you all then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We will post again on Sunday.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I wake, feeling warmer than I should. My eyes open and I see that Bella's lying on top of me. Then I notice my arms are resting over her keeping her in place. I just keep looking at her as I try to work out why I'm lying in bed with her. The last thing I remember was talking to her until she fell asleep. I was going to give her a few more minutes before leaving; I must have fallen asleep.

She hums and scratches her nose. I know that she's slowly waking up. I shut my eyes and drop my arm from around her, so it looks like she's lying on me and I have nothing to do with it. Shitty move, I know, but I'd hate for her to freak out and have us lose the little progress we've made.

Bella's hand runs down my body and stops when she reaches the front of my pants. I feel her hand rubbing my crotch and I bite my lip to stop the moan from coming out. Suddenly, her hand stops moving and I feel her finger poke my dick. Now I know she's awake.

"What … shit," Bella says as she sits up. "Fucking way to go, Bella, molest the guy when he's sleeping," Bella mutters and she stands up on the bed. I hold back my chuckles as she mutters about trying to molest me. I feel her foot hit my leg and I know she's about to fall. My eyes spring open and I see her fall off the bed landing on the floor in a heap.

"Morning," I say looking down at her trying to hold back my laugh. "Are you okay?" I ask, and a faint chuckle comes out at the same time.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about my ass."

I chuckle and swing my legs out of my bed, and hold out my hand for her. She takes it softly, and I pull her up to stand. I swallow when I notice how tiny she is, the top of her head only reaching to just below my shoulder. I knew she was small, but not this small. She may be even smaller than Alice is.

"Come on, it's breakfast time," I say as the smell of bacon and eggs hits me.

"Ah … if you tell me where my clothes are, I'll get dressed, and out of your hair."

I look at her frowning. "You want to leave?" I study her face and see that she looks pale and worried. I let out a sigh. "Bella, please join my family and me for breakfast. I still need to keep an eye on you anyway."

Bella looks to my bedroom door and gulps. "Edward, I'm not sure about this. It took months for you to warm up to me, and I don't think I can handle five people hating me at once."

I drop my head feeling that pang of guilt again over how I treated her when we first met.

"I'm the only asshole in this family that doesn't know how to behave when he meets someone for the first time. So, you'll be fine, I swear." I take hold of her hand and walk out, heading toward the kitchen.

Everyone just gives us a quick look as they talk. "Damn, I was all set for a second helping," Emmett jokes as Bella and I sit down.

"What would you like?" I whisper to her and she shakes her head.

"Just coffee, please."

I tilt my head at her worried still over how little she eats. It's not like she needs to lose weight; in fact, I would bet she's underweight for her height, even if she's naturally tiny.

"No, I'm sorry, dear, that does not go down in my household. You will eat a breakfast, and just ignore Emmett, he was on his third helping," my mom says while placing a plate down in front of Bella and another in front of me.

I chuckle, picking up the salt as I realize that Bella's not wanting to eat was because of what Emmett said. "Mom has a thing where we all have to be stuffed before leaving the house."

Bella nods at me and takes the salt from me as I offer it to her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. This looks great, and I can see where Edward gets his cooking skills."

My mom smiles happily as she sits down. "Yes, he has learned some from me, and it's Esme, dear."

I roll my eyes at myself, knowing that I forgot to introduce Bella to my family. This just felt normal, like we have done it many times before. "Oh, I'm sorry; Bella, this is my family. My dad Carlisle," I say pointing at him as I swallow the food in my mouth. "My sister, Alice, my sister-in-law, Rose, my brother, Emmett and my mom, Esme."

They all give Bella a nod as I say their names.

"And as you can all guess, this is Bella."

"It's nice to meet you all," Bella says softly as she starts to eat.

Alice bounces in her seat, as she looks at us smiling.

"What's got you so happy?" I ask.

"I got a text this morning telling me where my work placement is. I'm really lucky; it's nearby and according to what I've heard, one of the better locations to get placed."

I nod at her, knowing her last work placement had her in tears most of the time she was there.

"What are your plans for today?" my dad asks us all.

"Alice and I are going window shopping and then dropping in at the bookstore for some new books," Rose replies as she carries on eating.

"I'm hitting the gym and painting the living room wall," Emmett says, as he gets up for another helping.

My dad nods looking at me. "I'm not sure yet; I know I need to put the new books out on display at the library, so I may go and do that." It's Sunday and as the library is closed, if I do it today I will have peace and quiet.

"What about you, Bella, do have much planned for today?"

Bella looks to my dad in shock. "Studying was in the cards, but I'm not sure about what happened last night or what I will even need to do after a gas leak."

I catch the frown on Bella's face, before she drops her head.

"Sorry, Bella, they called last night, when you were getting examined at the hospital. The gas line to your stove broke and they fixed it, but they recommended that you get a new stove; there's no other damage. I have your house keys and I've locked it all up for you. I didn't know your codes to turn the alarm on, though."

Bella raises her head and smiles at my dad. "That's okay. I forget to turn on the alarm most of the time anyway. Thank you, and I take it I'll need to go shopping for a stove."

My dad nods at her and chuckles lightly. "How's school going? Are you able to keep up with all of your work? Edward here isn't pushing you too much, is he?"

Bella looks to me. "No, he's been helping me a lot; the temporary CEO is a little crazy. She likes to tell me fibs; I can't really explain it. To my face she's friendly, nice and smiles, saying she'll help me. But – I have this feeling … as if I'm on guard anytime she's around."

Bella shakes her head a little. "It's more the company's board of directors that are pushing me. They're afraid of having an eighteen-year-old in charge–not that I blame them." Bella's worry and hurt is so clear; I think everyone picked up on it.

"You're doing great, and if you're still worried, I can continue helping you in August, Bella. I'm sure my dad, who has run a few companies, could help you until you find your feet, too."

She nods at me, before turning a bit to look at my mom. "Esme, do you like working at the supermarket?"

My mom blushes and shrugs, while Alice and Rose glare at Bella, but I know now that Bella doesn't see anything negative in what she said.

"I'm just asking because I wanted to know if I could hire you to teach me how to cook? Oh, if you say yes, could you also teach me sewing and household stuff? I would pay you. I think thirty dollars an hour is fair, or whatever you think is reasonable, if it's not. Please think about it before saying _no_."

"Bella, I could work at the supermarket and still teach you for free."

Bella shakes her head. "No, please, that doesn't sound fair to you. My dad used to have loads of staff, and their pay was always very high. Most of them made thirty an hour, or more. That's why I suggested that amount."

I turn to look at Bella in shock, because that _is_ a lot.

"I know not everyone is born with what I have, but it's what I know. If you like working at the supermarket, that's fine, but I still want to pay you."

My mom sighs a little and nods at her. "We'll talk later."

Bella grins and bobs her head.

Alice, Rose and Emmett leave, while I show Bella the bathroom, so she can get washed and dressed.

"Are you going to take her job offer?" I ask my mom as I sit down next to her.

"I'm not sure; seems a lot just to teach her how to cook and sew."

I nod at her and then grin. "She hasn't been eating right and her place is huge. You could give her place a good cleaning, and help her make food."

My mom smiles as she thinks about it all. "Yes, that would put it up a little"

"She never had a mom; not from what she told me."

Mom shakes her head and I can see her empathy for Bella. "Fine, I'll take her job offer, but she needs to reduce the amount she gives me."

I kiss my mom's cheek. "Think she'd give me a job?" My dad chuckles, and I look to him and he gives me the 'what?' look back. "I'm no fool," he says playfully.

"If you'd like, you could help me with all this stuff I need to go through; like selling some of the cars and other things?"

We all turn seeing Bella standing there and my dad chuckles as he pales a little. "I was merely joking, my dear," my father says and Bella pouts.

"Well, could you maybe think about it? See, the advisers that I have…well, I have a feeling they are only worried about what is right for them, and how to get more money. I would like an outsider's opinion on some things. You know, like check out some charities to give to and such. Plus, I have no idea about what to do to sell the cars and that. Oh, and you could teach me how to drive. I would ask Edward, but he drives a little fast." Bella's eyes light up.

"I would gladly teach you how to drive; no money needed, my dear."

Bella pouts and my dad walks over to her and taps her nose. "You have given my son and wife a job and you are helping to save our family business, let me repay your kindness."

Bella bites her lip, and I can see her trying to think of a way to make him take the money. After a few seconds she nods at him with a smile. "Thank you."

My dad shakes his head and hugs her to him. "You have a very kind soul. Now, let's go and get you a new stove."

Bella chuckles and I grab our jackets as we head out. We all head to Bella's house first to measure the space that we have to fit the new stove. Once that's done, we take her to a local appliance center.

"Hi there – need any help?" the store clerk asks my father.

"We're here with this young lady to pick out a stove."

The store clerk's eyes sparkle as he looks at Bella. I find myself struggling to hold back a growl as he places his arm around her shoulder.

"We have some great stoves, love. Do you know what kind you want? Oh, and are Mom and Dad buying?" The clerk looks over his shoulder to my mom and dad with a grin.

"I ... I'm not sure – they're not my parents," Bella stutters out trying to move away from him. I let out a sigh, trying to calm myself before I move to them, and take the guy's arm off of Bella.

The guy looks at me with a frown as Bella moves to my other side.

"So, these are the best of the best," the clerk says, and Bella looks from the stove to me. The clerk takes some time and tells us the benefits of the top five stoves, at the end he just smiles at Bella.

"Which one do you think?" she asks, looking at me with a confused expression on her face.

I chuckle a little as she looks even more confused than what she was. "If it were me, I would go for this one," I say pointing at the one in the middle. I look to my mom and dad and raise my brow in question.

"Yes, I agree, Bella. This is my number one stove choice, too," my mom says with a smile, looking at the stove with sparkling eyes.

"Okay, I will take two please," Bella says right away.

"Two?" the clerk asks.

"Yes, one for me and another for Mrs. Cullen, I mean, Esme," Bella says pointing at my mom whose mouth is hanging open.

"Bella, there's no reason to buy me one."

Bella tilts her head at my mom. "Please, it would cheer me up."

I chuckle as my mom looks at me then to Bella, who has this sad face on her. My mom chuckles and hugs Bella to her. "You don't need to buy my friendship, dear, it's free."

"I know it's just…I hate buying stuff just for me, and I would really like to buy it for you, please?"

My mom sighs. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Bella looks down biting her lip.

"Bella," my mom says with worry.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but you seem to like the stove so much," Bella sobs a little at the end. I put my arm around her feeling confused over why she's getting upset over this.

I give my mom and dad a little head nod and they walk away with the clerk. "Bella, what's wrong?" I ask pulling her over to the side.

She shrugs her shoulders a little. "Your parents think I'm a snob that's trying to buy them."

I shake my head at her. "They don't, Bella, they just want you to know that their friendship with you doesn't depend on you buying them stuff. I know that some of your boyfriends made you feel that way – but they, my parents, really like you for you."

"I would still like to get the stove for your mom, too."

"Okay, that fine, but that's it." Bella looks up at me biting her lip.

"What?" I say with a raised eyebrow.

"I was going to take you all out for lunch."

I smile shaking my head. "Lunch is a given, but I'm paying." I give her a wink, taking her hand in mine, and walk over to my parents. Bella signs and pays for the two stoves and arranges delivery.

My dad drives us to the restaurant our family normally goes to when we eat out. Bella takes the seat next to mine and my parents sit across from us.

"Bella, tell me about your dad?"

I swallow, looking at my mom, silently telling her to shut up.

"His name was Charlie and he was great; a real good guy. I still miss him so much. He always made time for me no matter what. When I was younger, he even had tea parties with me and dressed up in costumes for me.

"He had this friend—best friend—that would spend so much time with us, he was often around for Sunday dinner. He passed away and my dad took it real hard. I think my dad was sick before this, but I didn't notice it; no one did. But after his friend died, it was so clear and it seemed to get worse so fast.

"As soon as I got used to the idea of his illness, he got sicker. He just seemed to get worse every day. I felt like I was always running to catch up with him. Near the end, he seemed to have forgotten me, even showing him pictures didn't jog his memory. I think that hurt the most, him forgetting me. Forgetting what a great dad he was and that I was his daughter."

My mom smiles a little nodding. "It does get easier, sweetie. I know it doesn't feel like that just now, but it does and it will." My mom says softly, covering Bella's hand with her own. We spent the rest of our lunch just chatting and laughing. When the bill comes, my dad scoops it up, paying before I can.

* * *

**A/N: Apparently no one wants Edward to pay. So what did you think of Bella's actions in the beginning, middle and end? Don't you just love Esme? So what are your thoughts? See you Sunday with another update.**

**On a side note, Nikky and I would like to thank whoever it is that keeps nominating us for the Top 10 finished fics each month's vote. As of July this year we've been in the poll 5 times with 6 stories and all of you wonderful readers have voted for us, without us pimping out to you on here that we were even on the poll. Six completed stories in the top ten, since January 2014! You all are fantastic, thank you. We are beyond honored that Year Of Hell, has now been added to the poll for finished fics in July. Thank you, seriously, for making us feel so loved. (Nikky) & Kasi~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hard to believe that we're posting chapter 8 today. This is going fast. There will be 20 chapters in all, with chapter 20 being the epilogue, 13 years into the future in honor of Jessica and Greg who will be celebrating their 13th wedding anniversary the day it posts.**

**Thanks to the great group of ladies that keep us readable, you all rock our socks!**

* * *

*****EDITED FOR CONTENT AT FFN TO NOT VIOLATE THE TOS, UNEDITED CHAPTER IS POSTED AT TWCS AND FICPAD*****

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I whistle as I walk around the library putting the books back on the shelves.

"Edward!" I stop my movement when I hear the viper's voice and turn around to face her.

"What?" I ask harshly.

"I've come to see if you've given any more thought to my offer?"

I roll my eyes at her and turn to walk away, but she grabs my arm pulling me to her.

"You would really enjoy your time with me, and I would make it worth your while. If you turn me down, then you and your family's life will get harder. Mark my words."

"What can you really do to us?" I ask and she smirks at me.

"I can take your family home." She pushes papers into my hand and walks away swinging her hips. My eyes go to the papers and feel myself pale, as I slide down to the floor. Fucking hell, we could lose our home.

The rest of the day goes by and I can't shake my bad mood. I force a smile, though, when I see Bella walking toward my car.

"What happened? Everyone is okay, right?"

I tilt my head at her and she keeps speaking.

"You seem hurt, angry, upset ..."

I chuckle a little about the fact that she picked up on it right away. "I just had a bad day, that's all."

Bella grins and looks at me. "What do you say we have a fun day then? Dad always took me on a fun day, when I had a bad day." Bella bounces a little as she looks at me. "We can even take Carmen out. The weather is nice enough."

I chuckle and nod.

"How about you drop me off and I will get changed, and you can go home and put on your gear, then pick me up?"

I do what she asks and drop her off, before heading home to get changed. When I arrive back at Bella's, she's at the front door talking with my mom.

"Hi, Mom," I say and she turns looking at me happily.

"You take good care of our girl," she says with a wink.

I walk her to her car and open her door for her. "I take it you enjoyed your day?" I ask my mom, seeing she looks happy.

"Oh yes, I loved it; the house is amazing and very clean, but I did give everywhere, barring her room, a good dusting and sweeping."

I nod and kiss her cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

Once the car can no longer be seen, I walk back into the house.

I look Bella up and down, and see she has skinny jeans and a leather jacket on. She looks like a hot biker chick.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yep," she says closing the front door and locking it. "You know the motorcycle is special to me. It's named after my mother, her birth given first name, Carmen."

"It is?" I ask shocked that she never said this before.

"Yeah, it was my father's way of keeping a piece of her around, she loved riding with him."

We walk to the garage to get Carmen out. I smile at Bella as I stroke the gas tank. "You sure you want to ride with me, on her?"

"Yep," she says with a smile and a nod.

I grin and we walk the bike out of the garage. "Put the alarm on and we are free to go," I remind her.

"I hate this thing," Bella say as she hits the buttons, "the code is twenty-five, sixty-three, eight – fifteen."

I nod at her as I put on my helmet. Once Bella is sitting behind me with her helmet on, I kick start the motorcycle and we speed off. I can hear Bella chuckling as she pulls herself closer to me, making me grin for the first time today.

After riding around for over three hours, we come to a theme park.

"Coming?" I ask holding my hand out for Bella to take. She nods at me, smiling, and we walk in holding hands after I pay the gate admission.

We spend the next few hours going on the different rides. As soon as I found out this was her first time, I made sure we went on all the big ones. By the time we arrive back at Bella's home, it's in the early hours of the morning.

"Do want to stay the night?" Bella asks sounding a little shy. I look at her, and there again on her face is the loneliness I have seen from time to time.

"If you don't mind."

She smiles at me, looking happy, and I chuckle. I decide to stay and text my mom to let her know where I'm at. Bella heats us up the food my mom made and we sit at the table eating.

"How's school going?"

"It's okay, but I'll be glad when I am done with it," she sighs.

I chuckle, giving her a nod, but quickly frown a little as she chuckles, too, humorlessly. "I'm the oldest in my class. My dad didn't know about school, or rather when I should start, so I started a year late. It's a pain in my ass being one of the oldest there. Mike is the same age as me, but he got kept back a year. There are times when I feel _years_ older than him. I think it's because I've had to grow up so fast this past year, even more so after my dad died."

"What made you date him?" This is a question that has confused me from when she first told me about him; he was such a douche.

"I was feeling lonely and unloved. My dad thought I was the nurse's helper. The staff that we had when I grew up was gone. Mike made me feel wanted. The, what I now know to be fake love, seemed to fill the gap in my heart when I was with him, and he was being sweet. I think he may have noticed that and played on it."

"He took advantage of you."

Bella shakes her head at me. "He used whatever means he could to get me in bed. I think that most teen males today are like that."

"Hmm, I still say he took advantage of you and that's not right."

Bella grins at me, shaking her head. "Are you telling me you never played on something to get a girl into bed? You've never told her you loved her or something?"

I look at her in shock, as I think over what she said, and I know with my high school girlfriends, I did pretty lousy stuff. "Maybe back in my high school days, but I didn't use a sick parent to get them into bed. Even when I was horny, I still knew the difference between trying with some charm and pushing someone too far."

"Let's talk about something else," Bella says with a sigh. She raises her brow and grins.

"Like what?" I ask, and smile back at her.

"Don't know; anything – can you just talk?"

"What is it about me speaking?" I push the hair that falls over her eye back behind her ear.

"You have a nice voice, it's very soothing."

I chuckle and shake my head a little. "Now, no one has ever said that to me before. I've been told I have a sexy voice by girls, when I have been talking dirty to them, but never a soothing voice."

"I've never heard you talk dirty, so soothing is what I'll have to stick with."

I chuckle a little more, nodding at her.

"Tell me about what it's like growing up in a big family."

I frown a little; my family isn't that big.

Bella chuckles, and rolls her eyes before looking me in the eye. "It was always just me and Dad in my family. You have a mom, dad, sister and a brother."

I smile and nod. "It was great. We knew growing up that our parents didn't have loads of money, but we weren't poor."

I stop talking and turn in my seat to face Bella. "We only went away for two weeks when we took vacations. We always got what we needed, but special gifts, big ticket things were kept for birthdays and Christmas. However, Alice, Emmett and I were lucky, too. If we had a game or something at school, one, if not both, of our parents were always there.

"They made time for us and made sure that at least four days out the week we sat and had family meals. We always talk about what is happening in our lives; we still do this as much as possible. We've had some fights – more so Emmett and I. He thought I needed to be toughened up, and that it was _his_ job to teach me. But, we've had some good laughs, when we pranked or scared Alice. She's so easily scared and we tend to pick on her just because."

"What about Rose, when did she come into your family?"

"She became my friend at school." I stop and chuckle. "Truthfully, she and I were in the same classes and we did _not_ get along. I said some mean things about her and she got back at me by picking on Alice. I freaked out and verbally laid into her, told her that she was an unlovable psycho."

Bella eyes widen as she looks at me in shock.

"Not the nicest thing to say to someone, but Rose was, and always will be, a tough bird. It took us a few years, but Rose and I became good friends. I see her as part of the family. She's as much my sister as Alice is.

Life has not always been easy and these past months have been some of the hardest, but I know deep down my family will always pull together."

"I wished I had siblings; it sounds like fun."

I move her hair out of her face and smile at her. "I...we can be your family, if you want?"

Bella frowns a little, but then smiles. "You mean, like an adopted little sister?"

I tilt my head, not really wanting to think of her as a sister because of the fact I get hard by just looking at her at times. "I'm sure that is how...yeah, something like that. C'mon, it's time for bed."

Bella walks me to a spare room handing me some pajama pants and a white t-shirt, both still in unopened packages. I watch her walk the few doors down to her room. Before she walks into her room, she turns back and waves and I close my door.

I'm restless all night; I find it hard to sleep. This house is big, empty and old. There are a lot of noises. Creaks and strange sounds that make you even more aware that you are alone. I now understand why Bella hates it here so much.

I wake after a restless night. After freshening up, I walk out seeing that it's only a little after six in the morning. I decide to just walk around the house to amuse myself. I want Bella to get some much needed sleep. It takes me almost an hour to walk around the five floors. I've only peeked in each of the rooms.

Most of the rooms were bedrooms, with attached baths. I swear, Bella could sleep in a different room every night and still not cover every bedroom in a month. Upstairs, there's a game room, a cinema, a library, two full-sized bathrooms, each with three stalls, and a laundry room on each of the upper floors.

On the main floor, there were even larger versions of each of those rooms. There are also two large offices and one executive office set-up on the main floor. I was shocked to see a full-sized gym, like you'd find in an upscale health club, as well as an Olympic-sized swimming pool. I found two dining rooms: one formal and one semi-formal, along with a formal banquet hall complete with stage and another eight bathrooms.

Then there's the formal living room, and a larger family-style room. The kitchen, I already knew, was enormous. It's no longer any wonder to me why Bella said my home was nice and small. I now understand she meant it as a compliment and not an insult. I'm now sorry that I didn't understand. I was such an ass to her.

"Morning," Bella says and I jump, turning around seeing her standing behind me smiling.

"I was just looking around your home; I hope you don't mind. It's very nice," I say quickly and Bella shakes her head.

"It's nice, but it's too big for just me."

I nod at her and try my best to not frown.

"Come on, I'll make you breakfast and show off what your mom's been teaching me."

I chuckle and nod again, letting her walk in front of me. I sit down and watch. Bella now seems comfortable making her way around her kitchen. It only takes her a short time to whip up some pancakes and warm syrup.

She places my plate down and watches as I take a bite. "Hmm, this is so good. Well done, little chef."

Bella's whole face lights up as I push her plate closer to her and point at it. "Dig in."

I look up a little, seeing that Bella has a huge smile on her face as she does a little victory dance in her seat. I grin and she starts to eat, humming. She's clearly enjoying what she made.

I help wash dishes once we are done with breakfast.

"All right, you, now it's time for some work," I say with a grin after putting the last plate away.

"Oh my God, is there a 'but' to everything in business?" Bella asks in a huff as she pushes the book away two hours later.

I chuckle, pulling it back. "It was not a _but_, it was a _however_."

"Same thing ..." she deadpans.

"Is not," I snark back in jest.

Bella narrows her eyes at me. "It is, too."

"Not," I say holding back my chuckle as Bella glares at me. I glare back at her and she kicks my leg with her foot and I catch it and start to tickle it.

"Shit! Stop," she begs.

I shake my head, pulling her by her leg so she's closer to me. I move my hand to her side and start to tickle her there. Soon, we are both on the floor.

"We...were supposed to...to be...working," Bella giggles and gasps out.

"All work and no play make Eddy a bad boy," I say in a high-pitched voice, which makes Bella giggle even harder.

Bella wiggles more and I lean more over her as she tries to tickle me back. I clasp both of her hands in one of mine, placing them above her head as I keep tickling her. I smile down at her and my eyes go to her mouth. I start to wonder what it'll be like to kiss her.

I'm suddenly no longer just _thinking_ of kissing Bella, but actually taking action and _actually_ kissing Bella. My lips are moving over her still ones. As I start to pull back, to tell her I am sorry, hers start to move in sync with my own. I roll on top of her and my hand starts to roam over her body. My lips let hers go as I move to kiss her neck. My hands go under her top and I stroke the soft warm flesh of her abdomen. I stop – kissing her neck as she sits up and I remove her top. My eyes meet hers and I smile as she grins at me, before pulling my head down and her lips attack mine.

I groan as she moans, pulling me back down on her. Soon, our hips start to move and grind together.

"Baby, we need to slow down," I gasp out, not really wanting to. I know that if I don't stop now, I'll be right here, for the rest of the day and night.

"This is slow," Bella moans, pulling at my hair.

I chuckle a little and pull back. My eyes take in Bella's flushed face and the sparkle in her eyes. I can only grin when I see that I marked her neck. I rub my thumb over the area and lightly kiss her lips.

"Come on, let's get back to work."

Bella frowns and gives me a pouty face.

I bite her pouty lip and look in her eyes. "Tell you what…how about I test you and for every question you get right you get a kiss?"

Bella tilts her head at me and grins. "Make it every question I get right is a minute at the end of the test that we make out for and you've got a deal."

I smirk and nod at her. "I think we should seal this deal with a kiss." I lean in and kiss her lips melting into her right away. I chuckle after five minutes and pull away from her.

"Let's get on with this." I jump up, pulling her to sit up and I hand her back her book, and she sighs, taking it.

"Can I have my top back, too?" Bella asks holding out her hand for it. I shake my head at her as my eyes move up and down her body. "I like you like this," I say with a wiggle of my eyebrows.

"If my top stays off, shouldn't you take yours off, too?"

"If you get ninety percent right, I will. Now get busy on this test, you have an hour."

Bella nods, picking up her books. After about ten minutes, I throw her top at her, not wanting her to get too cold. Besides, she's been leaning forward and it's giving me a great view of her tits in her little bra, and my body is reacting accordingly.

"Put it on, and I'll make us something to drink," I say, walking away as Bella giggles. She knows precisely what it is she's doing to me. The hour goes by rather quickly and I watch her as she works on the thirty question quiz.

It takes her just under an hour to go through the questions. I take the quiz from her and start to mark it. The whole time I can feel Bella's eyes on me, which only makes me want her even more. My body apparently really likes Bella very much.

I smile when Bella gets twenty-eight of the thirty questions correct. I frown as I look up at her.

"Bad?" Bella asks seeing my face, and I let out a sigh, but before I can say anything, Bella is speaking again. "I swear to you, I really tried, I'm such a failure. I'm going to ruin my dad's company. It's the only thing that matters to me now."

Bella drops her eyes from mine, clearly upset with herself. I move quickly to her. "Bella, you did great, little chef, excellent, in fact. You only got two wrong, and in some cases, you over answered the questions. I was just playing with you."

Bella keeps her head down and I push it up and see that she's grinning at me. "Gotcha!"

I frown at her. "That was mean."

"No, you making it seem like I failed after I worked my ass off was 'mean' what I did was payback."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I grin shaking my head at her. We silently just look at each other, before suddenly attacking each others' lips.

I pick her up, heading upstairs with her. It only takes me seconds to get back to the room I spent the night in. I lay her on the bed, but I pull back to make sure she's okay. I am met with the sexiest look I have ever seen on a woman before.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I've never been surer about anything," she tells me. The look of hunger in her eyes matches the one in the tone of her voice.

"I don't want you to doubt this, or me," I tell her.

"I can't doubt you, Edward," she replies.

After quite a while of enjoying each other our bodies come down from our high and I'm holding her close beside me. We just lie here staring at each other; no words are needed. The kisses seem to say it all for both of us.

After several hours of just kissing and lying here, we decide to get up. I watch her as she dresses, smiling the whole time. I get up and put my clothes on.

"I'll come see you after school tomorrow," she says softly, and I nod, kissing her again. I hate that I need to go, but she has school tomorrow and I'm due in the library early, too.

"I'll be there at three, like always."

I kiss her one last time, before walking out the bedroom door. I know if I don't leave, or if she walks me to the front door, I will more than likely stay or drag her home with me. I get to my car and look up, seeing Bella watching me from the window. I smile and wave before I get in my car.

* * *

**A/N: Well now they have taken their relationship to a higher level, what do you suppose this will mean for either of them and their futures?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**As always our special thanks goes out to the gals who keep us readable.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I'm almost home when a black car speeds past me, cutting in front of me to make me pull over and stop. Two men step out of the car and I swallow as they move toward me.

"Step out the car, Edward," the one at my door says as he pulls on me a little. I'm pulled out and then pushed into the waiting car, and I come face to face with the viper.

"What the fuck?" I say, which is followed by a growl from outside the car.

"It's fine, Riley," the viper says and then smiles at me.

"I see we have the same friend?"

"Who would be _your_ friend?" I ask raising my brow.

"Isabella Swan," she sneers.

I swallow as she chuckles at me.

"See, here's the thing, her daddy's company is co-owned by ME!"

Fuck no, my inner voice cries.

"Now, I'm on the board with her temporary CEO. If you don't do as I say, I will make sure they find her unfit to run it. Then, I will slowly pull her daddy's company apart. It may take me few years, but within five years she'll be as poor as you are. Maybe even more so, since she has no family," she laughs almost manically.

I frown shaking my head at her. "Bullshit, she has a shitload of money. It may not be as much as your _dad's." _Let's face it, she never earned any of it; she's just riding the benefits of her father's death. "But it _is_ a good amount."

The viper just smiles at me. "The girl is really clueless about what's hers and what is held by the company. Anyway, if you don't do as I say, I will ruin her, in more ways than one." She passes me some pictures. I feel my heart beating faster as I see Bella sound asleep, but naked on the bed. The next one has Mike, the prick, in the picture of her still sleeping, with his cock in her face. I swear to fucking God, I'm going to kill that little fucker.

"These are only two of the pictures. Both of these are real; the rest have been photo shopped, but as soon as they are out on the net, it will make no difference what is real or not. It's a proven fact that regardless of it being real or not, people believe what they see.

"Here are my terms: you and your family dump the bitch. I have a few odd jobs for you to do. Once I feel that you have redeemed yourself, you'll become my toy for however long I want you to be. While you're at my beck and call, I will re-open your stupid ass family business. As long as you're a good boy and remain my bitch, you and your family will be fine. Fuck with me and I'll close your family's business forever. I'll take your family home and make sure this," she says shaking the pictures, "is all over the news, internet and world."

I just look at her in shook.

"Now, get the fuck out of my car; you have two days, Eddy boy."

I'm pulled out of the car, kicked in the stomach and left on the side of the road in a heap. I stagger to my car and drive slowly home. The viper's words raging and repeating in my head.

I walk into my family home to find everyone there chatting and having a good time.

"Edward, what happened, is Bella all right?"

I bob my head and close my eyes as I drop down into the empty chair.

"Then, what in heaven is wrong; you look like someone just killed your dog?" My mom says in a panic.

I open my eyes looking at her.

"Tanya had her driver just about ran me off the road."

The whole family looks sick and angry. I let out a sigh telling them everything that has gone down between the viper and me today in the car. I left out the sexual innuendo, just because it's honestly embarrassing. I did tell them about her saying I had to work for her, so we could reopen the family business.

"So what do we do?" Alice asks in a small voice.

"We have no choice but to stop all contact with Bella. I will also go and work for her, and then we can reopen the family business," I say holding back my anger.

"Edward, there must be another way? We could explain—"

I shake my head at my dad, cutting him off.

"Her dad's company is important to her – we can't ... I can't let her lose that. I ... _we_ are no one important. We haven't been in her life long enough to make any kind of impact on her. She'll been fine, I'm sure."

I go to my room and look at myself in the mirror, feeling sick to my stomach. I just had the most amazing sex with her, and now I am leaving her alone. I only hope that what I said about her not needing us or us being important to her is true. I close my eyes with a deep sense of dread. I open my eyes and look back in the mirror. "You can't ruin her life just because you got attached; she's better off without you and your fucking shitty existence," I say out loud.

~*_FB_*~

I stand outside Bella's school, trying to draw up as much anger as I can. I box away the feelings I have and think of all the shit that bitch, Tanya, has done to my family. It takes no time for Bella to walk out. I swallow a little, seeing how happy she looks. Her eyes fall on me and her whole face lights up. As much as I want to smile back at her, I know that I can't. I keep my game face on and slowly her smile fades.

"Edward, is there something wrong?"

"No, I just have stuff to do and you're fooling around; let's get going."

Bella frowns, but gets in the car; as soon as I start the car, the music comes on loud. I can feel Bella's stare, but I don't look her way. It takes us no time to arrive back at my house, and I walk to the kitchen making myself a snack without offering her anything.

"Have I done something wrong?" Bella says softly, and I can hear the hurt in her voice.

"No, it just turns out you're just like the rest of them; you know, the rich bitches. I thought you were different, but you're not. You want to buy my family stuff, make us your charity case, and then fuck us over just for the fun of it," I yell not stopping even when Bella's face becomes pale.

"That's not ... what ... what about yesterday?" Bella stutters out.

I shake my head. "I can't do this anymore, you're just _so boring_. Every minute of every day it feels like I'm babysitting a spoiled brat that's as fake as they come. I'm done being your paid slave. I would like you to leave now."

"Edward, I didn't mean to make you feel like that," Bella says softly placing her hand on my arm and I pull it back from her. "I'm sorry," she pleads.

I look and see Bella eyes filling up with tears and I shake my head at her.

"Just go," I say softer than before.

"But, your family ..."

I sigh and take hold of her arm, walking her to the front door. "Find someone else to be your slaves. We don't need you to try and save us or buy us. I was only nice to you to get into your pants, just like every other guy you have known," I sneer and push her out slamming the door behind her.

I slide down to the floor and a little sob comes out. I try to take deep breaths as I feel my heart being ripped out of my chest.

I knew it would be easier if she hated me. That was the only reason I was able to say those blasphemous things to her. After a few minutes, I get up and open the door. I see that Bella is gone. I run quickly to my car and drive a little way, finding Bella easily. Her head is down, so it's easy to drive past her without her noticing. I only drive a few minutes down the road and then stop on a side street, waiting until she walks past me. I keep doing the same thing until I am a short distance from her house. I get out of my car and watch as she walks into the house, closing the door behind her.

I go back and start my car. I spend hours driving around Bella's neighborhood. Everything in me, every _cell_ in my body is screaming for me to drive up to her door and beg for her forgiveness and tell her what's going on. But – I know this is what is best. I'm doing this for her and my family. There's nothing I can offer her, and I know deep down that I should've thought about that before having sex with her.

Finally, after sunrise, after sitting and watching her quiet, dark house, I speed away. I head straight to see the viper, knowing I'm about to sign my soul away to the devil.

The viper has me wait for over three hours, before calling me into her office.

"Well?" she asks with a smirk.

"I did what you asked."

Her vicious smile widens even more. "So, you're ready to be at my beck and call?"

I glare at her. "Just as long you leave Bella the hell alone; get rid of those pictures of her. Make sure someone helps her when she takes over her dad's business and I'll do whatever you ask."

The viper tilts her head before beginning to laugh. "Oh my God, you're in love with the silly little girl. This is too good to be true."

I shake my head at her as my heart beats faster.

"Oh you are, Edward, it's as clear as the nose on your face. That makes this so much more fun," she says, standing up and I growl.

"Now, now, be a good boy," the viper says as she moves around me.

"Be here at nine tomorrow; you look like shit today. I have a few jobs I need done around my home." She hands me a piece of paper. "Don't be late," she says waving her hand to dismiss me. I ball my hands into fists and storm out of the room. By the time I get to my car, the rage inside of me is undeniable. I take a deep breath and drive home, trying hard to keep control long enough for me to get there.

When I get home I storm in, slamming the door behind me. I go to my room, ignoring the calls from my parents. As soon as I shut the door, all I can see is myself in the mirror in front of me. The rage seems to explode out of me and I punch it hard. As the blood drips from my hand I crumble to the floor.

"What the fuck have I done," I say, as I feel my heart aching again. Then the realization comes to me that the viper is right; I have fallen for Bella, but that love is no longer a possibility for me.

I spend the rest of the day and night in my room lying in my bed praying that Bella's dad is watching out for her. It's late into the night when a single name comes into my thoughts, Sue. I grin and sit up, knowing that I need to find this nurse and call her to tell her that Bella needs her. I only have limited information, but the good thing is that Bella shared Sue's last name with me, which is Clearwater.

I spend the early hours of the morning on the net. I find seven Sue Clearwaters' listed within a hundred miles. I send each of them a message through Facebook, hoping that one of them is the right one.

I wash up and then head over to the address the viper gave me. I park my car and walk up to the door, taking a deep breath before knocking on it. When I've been standing there for more than ten fucking minutes I sigh, because I know this is one of her games. I finally give up, rubbing my face, and I walk back to my car.

"And where do think you are going?"

I turn seeing the viper standing there. "You only leave when I say so, Eddy-boy."

"I thought that there may have been a change of plans," I say walking back to her.

"Even if there were, you're still to stand right where I say until I tell you otherwise, do you understand me, boy-toy?"

With anger raging through my veins I give her a curt nod.

"Here is the list of things I need done."

I take the list from her and see that it's mostly grunt work.

"Do it in the order that I have written it."

I give her a nod a go to move to the back door to start with cleaning her pool.

"Oh, and Eddy, your shirt," I frown at her and she smirks at me, "remove it!"

I glare at her, but do as she asks, knowing that right now she has me by my balls.

* * *

**A/N: Okay we know you are all going to be mad, but let us say a few things. Edward will not be having sex with Tanya, no way no how. Second, if you've read our stories before you know what we are about. No Cheating, and B/E HEA. Please keep that in mind over the next couple of chapters, besides if we switched stuff up now, Jessica would fly-though she's not hip to the idea-to the UK and kick Nikky's butt, but not until after she drove to Iowa to beat me down first. Have faith and trust in us. See you all on Thursday with the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well the original idea was to post every other day. But between mad readers, upset readers, anixous readers and death threats, including hoping we were raped, beat and starved to death, Nikky and I decided to post one chapter a day for the next four chapters to get you all over the rough stuff fast. This story is and has been fully written, we have not changed anything about it to appease anyone, and we will not change things just to make a few happy either. Edward is very book smart, but his street smarts are not so great. He made a choice to do what he felt would be the best to protect Bella. Having her hate him, was the easiest way for him to do so. Neither Nikky or I will beg you or anyone who chose to leave, or even those who gave us death threats to read this. We wrote this story for Jess, we wrote the kind of Bella she likes and the kind of Edward she likes. We enjoy writing and sharing the stories we write with you all. We appreciate all of the love and even the constructive criticism we get, so thank you to those of you who leave us words of praise or wisdom. Neither of us are grammatically perfect, if we were, you'd have to pay to read our stories, not get them for free, not to mention the frequency in which we post and provide stories to you. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I lie on the grass taking a few deep breaths, closing my eyes, enjoying the sun.

"Hmm, I don't pay you to be lying around, get to work."

I open my eyes seeing the Viper looking down at me. "You don't pay me, and I'm taking a break."

"You're right; you don't get paid, because you're my slave boy."

I roll my eyes closing them.

"I could go on the Internet, while you lay your dirty lazy ass on my lawn."

I jump up and drop my head as I walk away from her. I carry on with my assigned work list. I finally finish the last chore on the list and look at my watch. I see it's eleven at night.

"Well done, boy, be here at one tomorrow. Wear something, like nice tight jeans and make sure you bathe first," the Viper says handing me another piece of paper.

"I'm working at the library until two."

"I really don't give a fuck about your poky little library job. Just be here when I need you to be, and don't be late!"

Before I can speak another word, she swaggers off and I let out a groan as I head to my car.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

I pick up the tray of drinks, closing my eyes for a few seconds, before walking out to the garden. I serve the Viper and her _friends. _I have been doing this shit for almost two months now and it just keeps getting worse.

The Viper seems to have kept her word. She has reopened my family's business. I haven't told them what all the Viper has been making me do or wear. I'm planning on keeping it that way, because my personal humiliation is large enough.

Right now, I'm in some stupid pair of skin tight shorts. They are black and shiny; the material—if you can call it that—feels like it's made from a heavy duty lawn and leaf garbage bag. I carry the tray of drinks around, doling them out to a bunch of sluts. There's really no other word to describe this group of the viper's friends. As I pass each of them, they slap my ass making rude comments. They've all made it known that they intend to have me service them sexually. The Viper made it clear that she's first, but right now she doesn't think I'm at that stage yet. Thank God for small favors.

I need to do this for Bella more than anyone else, she doesn't deserve for those fucking photos to show up. No one will see it as some sleaze ball took advantage of a young hurt girl. They will only see a slut, and that's not what or who she is. I've kept, and will continue to keep, well away from her, because I know she is better off without me.

"Oh, Tanya, hurry up and fuck him! Garrett is away next week for a month. A whole month, Tanya, please, I really want to see what this boy of yours can do." I can feel the woman's— Kate I think—eyes on me as she speaks.

"Don't worry; I plan on fucking my toy this weekend, and then I'll pass him off to you. Well, that's if you make me the right offer." The Viper and her whore friend keep talking as if I'm not even here.

I'm glad when they all leave for the night. I finish up the list of chores and I'm free to go home. As I go to leave, the Viper hands me a tuxedo telling me where she wants me to be on Saturday. I already knew this Saturday is the big fucking summer cocktail party, because she's been prattling to her friends about it. Oh, joy, I get to be even more publicly humiliated; at least no one I care about will be there.

When I arrive home, I head straight up to my room. I lie on my bed with my eyes closed. Within a few minutes there's a knock on my door and I sit up. "Come in," I say softly and my dad walks in holding a plate of food.

"You need to eat, son."

"Sorry," I sigh taking the plate from him. "I just haven't been in the mood to eat."

"We're missing Bella, too. Maybe there's a way—" I shake my head at him cutting him off and he sighs.

"You know if you're working for her and she's still harassing you, then maybe you could tape her or something and we could sue her?"

I shake my head again, knowing she has me almost naked most of the time. There's virtually no where I could hide a recording device.

"Edward, you can't carry on letting her abuse you like this. Where is the man I brought up?"

I look down at my bed as the shame washes over me.

"Son, the family business is not worth you losing your self-respect."

"It's not just about that, it's about Bella, too. Those photos could really harm her, and I don't want anyone else to see them. She's my ... friend, even if I didn't always treat her right. She treated me too fucking well for the prick I was to her. She's kind, caring, and deserves so much more than I could ever give her. This is the only thing I can do to repay her kindness. I may have been a dick to her in the beginning, but I will protect her now the best I can. I don't care if it costs me my self-respect, because she's worth it."

My eyes go to my father who is shaking his head. "This is not a situation where things will just get better, Edward. You're missing her and are in pain, and your mother feels the same as you. There are other ways to get through this. It's quite clear this isn't the right choice."

My father stands up and walks out. I lie back in bed, wishing for a way out of this nightmare. For what seems like hours I search my mind, just hoping something will give me some hope.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

I arrive at the Viper's home as instructed, and she hands me the keys to her car. I open her door giving her a fake smile and slam it shut behind her. I get in and drive to where she instructs. I pull up to the entrance and get out and open her door.

"Park the car and then come and find me." Before I can say a word, she's already walking away. I park the car and walk slowly into the building. I can hear her hackling all way from the back of the room. I look to see she has a group of people all around her. When I arrive at her side, she sends me away to get her a drink.

The first two hours seem to pass with her again treating me like a slave or showing me off to her female friends. Her friends seem to be all discussing me with her. A few even discreetly fondle me or try. Most all of them come and go, but overall they're all too close for comfort.

"Tanya, darling," says a man clearly coming across as a sycophant. I look at the man, James, whom I've seen at the Viper's office. She moves over to him and hugs him to her. They talk quietly for a few minutes and she looks my way the whole time.

"Eddy, come with me," she says snapping her fingers at me as she walks past me. It only takes us a little time to get to a private room.

"Your little girl is on her way here," the Viper sneers at me.

I swallow as I look at her. I'm not sure I'll be able to handle seeing Bella right now.

"She pissed me off earlier today and I want a little payback. So, when she arrives, you'll be laughing and joking about how stupid she is. You'll make it clear you used her for her money, which is the only thing she's got going for herself."

I shake my head at her and she nods back at me.

"You'll do it, or this party will have a surprise slide show. Then, all of these people," she says pointing to the door, "will see her for the slut she is. You know as well as I do, all of those people out there are the people who matter in the business world. So tell me what you're going to say."

"I was only with her for her money. I used her for what I could get from her."

The Viper just smiles at me. "Again," she says authoritatively.

"I was only with her for her money. I used her for what I could get from her."

"Better, I suppose, now keep repeating it, until I tell you otherwise."

I close my eye feeling sick to my stomach, but do what she says and repeat it. My eyes spring open when her tongue enters my mouth cutting me off. I feel like puking, and I quickly wipe my mouth as she pulls back.

"Once more, and this time put a little feeling in to it, like it's me you're talking about," the Viper whispers as she touches my face and gives me a sly grin.

"I was only with her for her money. I used her for what I could get from her," I say with all the distaste I can muster.

"I'm sorry, Tanya, James said you wanted to see me."

I feel my heart sinks hearing Bella's soft hurt voice.

"Yes, I wanted to know how your graduation went."

I slowly turn around and I feel my breath leave my body. The Bella standing before me looks a lot thinner, and she was already too thin to start with. Her eyes are dark and seem to be sunk in a bit. She looks miserably hurt and alone.

"It was okay," Bella mumbles, dropping her eyes looking away from me.

"You're such a brave child. I wouldn't ever have been able to go alone to something important like that."

I growl as my head turns to the Viper.

"Oh, how rude of me, Isabella, this is my boyfriend, Eddy. We've been dating about six months now, haven't we dear?" I can feel the Viper's hand on my chest, but I can't seem to move or even speak.

"I'm sorry, Tanya, but I'm not feeling very good. I'll come and speak with you tomorrow at two."

As soon as the door closes, the Viper breaks into a heartless, cackling laugh, which breaks the spell I seem to have been under.

"You're a fucking bitch and I'm done. Do what you want to me, but if you so much as try to hurt Bella, I will fucking end your life!"

The Viper just looks at me in shock. "You will regret this!"

"No! I should never have agreed to this: the blackmail, the sexual harassment, is this the only way you can get laid?"

"You and your family are fucking done! The business is closed and I'll have your home before the end of the week."

I chuckle shaking my head. "Take it, because we'll still have each other."

I stop and chuckle as the weight starts to slowly leave my shoulders. My dad was right; there was and is another way. "Just so you know, Tanya, we will fight. You will not win this battle easily; see you in court."

"She won't forgive you; you've lost her forever."

"That is my own personal punishment. I had her, and we could have had something great. I know it would have been, because she is great. I took the easy way out and allowed you to control and hurt her. That all ends now and I mean it—no more. Just so we're clear, I swear on everything I am, I will kill you if you hurt her again."

I walk quickly away from the Viper. I run out of the building and wave down a cab. Getting in, I give them Bella's address; I need to go and see her now. At Bella's I hand the driver some bills, as I make my way out of the cab. I run up to the door knocking on it and then ringing the bell. When I get no reply, I walk back a little and start to yell at her bedroom window.

"Bella, please let me explain!" I pull at my hair having no idea what else I can do. "Fuck, Bella, I'm sorry; truly, I am. These last few months without you have been hell. I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I just need you to listen. The Viper, Tanya, she can hurt you."

I look around seeing a rock on the ground. I take a deep breath before using it to hit the window. It takes a few hits before it breaks. The alarm goes off and I run to the door, putting in the code Bella had given me. I let out the breath I was holding as everything goes quiet. I switch on the light and turn, and feel my heart starting to beat faster. All the household furniture is now covered with sheets. The complete and total look of vacancy sinks in. I bolt up the stairs to Bella's room. I open the door and I'm met with nothing. Her room is empty – there is nothing here at all. I feel a sob work its way out of my body. I know she left; she no longer lives here. I take my cell out of my pocket and dial her number. I hope with everything that she's left some way for me to get a hold of her.

"_Message CR-fifteen, the_ _number you are trying to reach, is no longer in service,_" the automatic voice speaks.

I slide down the wall as the tears stream down my cheeks. I know that I've truly lost her, and have no one to blame, but myself. I pick myself up cover the broken window with some lumber from the garage. Once it's secure I set the alarm and head home. I'm glad that everyone seems to have gone to bed, when I get home. I head into the kitchen grabbing a beer and the brand new bottle of Jack Daniels.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

"Edward." I groan when I hear my sister's high-pitched voice. "Shit … what the fuck happened? Did you drink all of this?"

I shrug my shoulders, having no idea how much I drank. One beer and a shot seemed to lead to another.

"Mom, Dad," she yells right in my ear.

I push her back a little and pick up the fifth of Jack. There is only a few swallows left in it, and I tip it up to my lips.

"Edward, stop, you're going to get alcohol poisoning if you keep this up."

I try to roll my eyes at Alice, but it makes me feel dizzy, so I stop.

"What the hell, Edward?" my dad says, pulling me up.

"Alice, go make a big pot of strong coffee. Emmett, dump your brother in a cold shower."

I feel myself lifted up, and within a few minutes the cold water hits me. Emmett and my dad keep me in the ice cold shower as I struggle to get out.

"It fucking freezing, you dip shit," I scream in Emmett's face.

Emmett just chuckles at me, and then pulls me out. He shoves my arms into my bathrobe and ties the front closed.

"Drink this," my mom says harshly, handing me a big cup of black coffee.

"Can't you put milk or something in this?"

"No, and you've got another cup coming, so just drink it."

I look down at the coffee knowing my mom's pissed off. I drink down the warm, but not hot coffee. I'm on my third cup of coffee and finally in some dry clothes sitting in the living room. My entire family is just looking at me. I go to speak, but get cut off by the house phone ringing. My mom walks away to answer it. The time passes with the rest of the family just looking at me. When she comes back in, I know by the look on her face that it was the Viper on the phone.

"What the hell has she been doing to you?"

I shake my head as a weak sob comes out. I go through everything that the Viper had been making me do and wear. I feel so ashamed, that I keep my head down the whole time. I can't bring myself to look up and see the shame on their faces. When I get to what happened last night, I can feel the tears running down my face.

"She messed with the wrong boy! How dare her!"

I finally look up and see my mom looks madder than I've ever seen her look before.

"I'm calling Jenks. She's not getting away with this."

I start pulling at my hair more and I feel someone take my hand. I look up and see Rose holding my hand, looking at me.

"I say we fight fire with fire. I remember a boy that would've played the best prank, and at the same time, gotten the truth out. That boy's still here and he now has the queen bitch by his side. So, let's stop being pathetic and get this bitch," Rose says raising her brow.

"What about Bella?" I say, sounding as if there is no fight left in me.

"You fucked up. If it were me, I would never forgive you. But Bella, I'm not so sure. She seems a little weak, and I don't mean that to sound like I am insulting the girl, but she really needs to toughen up. You have to do this, Edward, if you don't, she will end being that bitch's dinner. I know one thing for certain, there's no way she could cope with that."

"Okay, let's think this through," I say, wiping my face.

We all take turns sharing our ideas and advice, as we talk around the kitchen table.

"I say Edward confronts her and gets it recorded," Alice says again.

"Alice, she is not going blurt everything out, because Edward stands up to her. She's smarter than that," Rose says rolling her eyes at the end.

"No, she thinks she's smarter than that. That's why we have two, not one recording device. So when she finds the first one, she believes that's the only one. She's very smug and doesn't think much of us. She will think she's outsmarted us again, and will show her true colors. This will work – I just really think it will, trust me. She'll be dying to let it all out about what she's done, and how she's managed to get one over on us again, it's her type."

"I have to agree with Alice on this point. Ms. Denali does seem that smug and arrogant."

I sigh rubbing my face. "Okay let's get this set up; the sooner I do this, the sooner I can find Bella."

I move away from the table and head to my room to get changed. By the time I get back downstairs, the rest of the family are sitting with some men in suits.

"What's going on?" I ask as the whole room looks my way.

"You have thirty days," one of the men say, as he and three others stand up.

I swallow as I look around the room, and see everyone is upset.

"Someone want to tell me what that was about?"

"Tanya has foreclosed on the house. We have thirty days to find somewhere else to live. The business failed its health and safety inspection as well and is shut down until further notice. All company funds are frozen, pending bankruptcy."

I rub my face knowing this is mostly my fault.

"Well, at least it looks as if I have a good reason to see her ass now."

Everyone nods at me, and I go about hiding the two recording devices.

Just like always, the Viper keeps me waiting for hours before calling me in.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but there's nothing I can do for your family business or your home."

"What was this for you, a game? You really are a twisted person. What was in this for you, besides trying to get me in bed?"

The Viper tilts her head at me with a smirk. "I have no idea what you talking about," she says in a tone that sounds as if she is nothing but innocent.

I swallow a little knowing she's not falling for this. "You know exactly what I'm talking about—you blackmailed me."

The Viper stands up and starts to pat me up and down.

"What the hell are you looking for?"

"Really, Edward, you're wearing a recording device." She pulls it off me and steps on it, crushing it under her heel. "Do you really think I'm some stupid girl who would say something incriminating on tape? You really are a stupid fucker. You told me last night that you were taking me to court, so I'll see you there."

"I just want to know why—why my family—we did nothing to you or your father. Our business was doing well, until your father started taking money from it. I don't get why you had me fired, just because I called you a heartless bitch. I don't get why you tried to get me to be your sex toy. You at least owe me some sort of explanation?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I treated you and your family business, professionally. You and your family are the ones responsible for the demise of the company, which my father's money supported."

I sigh knowing she's not giving anything up.

"Why did your father take money from the company? He ... Eleazar was always great. What happened in those last months of his life for him to take all the company assets? Maybe it wasn't him that did it. Maybe it was you behind his back the whole time – is that it?" I have to ask this because it's something I still don't understand. "He must've been so ashamed having you as a daughter."

"No ... he was so proud of me, and he took what was his. What is now mine. Eleazar, my father, wanted your company shut down, and I am doing this for him." I watch her hit the intercom button, "James get security to see Mr. Cullen out, now."

I start walking out before the security gets to the office, but I'm met by them at the main door. Even with it being clear I was leaving, they still throw me out on my ass. I walk home knowing that I fucking failed, yet again. We have no choice, but to take this to court anyway. I just hope we are believed, but being on the poor side of the coin, it's unlikely that we will be.

I arrive home and the family all agrees. I head to up to my room logging into my computer. I see that I am still logged into Facebook and click on it to see that I have a few private messages. As I read through them, I see several from the different Sues I contacted. The third one I open is from the Sue I was hoping to find.

I send her another message telling her a little about what's been happening with Bella. I'm still down, when I'm unable to tell her where Bella's at now. I'm hopeful Sue knows more about Bella's father's company. I finally give up for the night and decide to go to bed. I lie in bed, close my eyes, and think over the last night and day I spent with Bella. The memory plays on a loop in my mind, as I drift off to sleep.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

The week goes by fast with us getting the lawsuit and injunctions filed to stop the foreclosure, pending the outcome of the hearings. Everything was filed two days ago, and it all hit the news yesterday. I still haven't been able to get in contact with Bella. She's no longer at school, so I'm not even able to get a hold of her there. It feels like she's disappeared without a trace. I listen to my family as they talk away, while we eat dinner. I sit here and more or less push the food around my plate. I can't seem to eat much of anything.

There's a knock on our front door, but I don't move or even look up. My father gets up from the table to get the door, but I don't even look up. A few minutes later, I hear Jenks' voice, so I sit back pushing my plate away. My dad and Jenks walk into the kitchen and Dad offers him a seat.

"Sorry to come at dinner time, but I have some good news. More people have come forward against Ms. Denali. Three other families have come forward with information. One of the families claimed that she had sex with their sixteen-year-old son. She has been arrested and will appear in court tomorrow."

I rub my face and look at my family who are looking happier, yet disgusted at the same time.

"Is the boy okay? She didn't rape him, did she?" my mom asks softly.

"Far as I am aware it was consensual, but the State of Washington is going for statutory rape."

We talk for a few more minutes and then Jenks leaves.

"Yes, that bitch is finally going to get what's coming to her."

I smile a little, nodding at Emmett.

"With the grace of God," I say as my leg starts to bounce.

My family starts talking again, and I slowly tune them out. It's not that I don't want to listen to them, but right now, I just want to be alone to wallow. As soon as it's late enough, I head to bed. Like I have done every night lately, I allow my mind to trail through my memories. It helps me pretend that Bella's right here beside me in my arms. I fall asleep with tears in my eyes yet again.

* * *

**A/N: The important information is above. Have a great day. **


	11. Chapter 11

**See you again tomorrow.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I pull my hair and frown at the radio. How in God's name did she get the statutory rape charges dropped? I sigh switching on my iPod. The song that comes on first is the one that was playing in my car, the first time I picked Bella up. I close my eyes listening to it for a few seconds, before switching off.

I finish making dinner in silence. All too soon my siblings come in. I look up frowning, as I see a tall guy standing behind Alice.

"Hi," I say, as I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Hi, this is Jasper – Jasper this is my family," Alice says quickly, as she pushes Jasper toward a seat. I watch as Rose and Emmett sit across from him, and they both give him the evil eye. I chuckle and turn off the warming oven and open it to get everything out. I move it all to the table, sit down and just stare at Jasper.

"Guys, knock it off," Alice says and slaps each of our arms.

We all keep staring, even when we hear the front door open. Soon, our parents walk in and just look at us.

"Who's your guest, Alice?" Mom asks holding back her chuckles.

"This is Jasper – he's a therapist where I've been placed for job study."

"Oh, so you're dating your boss hyphen teacher? So hot," Emmett says with a chuckle and Alice goes red.

"Mom, make them stop. Jasper's having a bad time already at work. One of his clients isn't doing too good."

Mom turns and gives us all the look and we all nod relaxing our demeanor. I smile and start plating up our dinner, handing our guest his plate first. As we eat dinner, we get to know Jasper and he seems to be a great guy. I'm a little worried about the attachment he seems to have toward this client of his. I'm more than sure she means more to him than a simple client should, and I'm not too sure what this means for Alice. I can see it in my baby sister's eyes—she's head over heels for him already.

At the end of the night, Alice sees Jasper to the door and we all sit watching from around the corner. When Jasper kisses her forehead, Mom and Rose cluck and coo. Emmett, Dad and I snigger, as Jasper turns to leave.

Alice closes the door, turns with her arms crossed at her chest, tapping her foot. "I hate all of you," she says, letting out a huff.

"Come on, Alice, come and have a chat with Mom and me about the birds and the bees," Rose states.

The three girls walk off and I'm hit by sadness that Bella's not with them. I know she could do with some girl chat, too.

"Edward?" my father says questioningly.

I turn, looking at my dad, who seems to have a sad look on his face. It's almost as if he knows where my thoughts were heading.

"We can't change the past, Son, only the future."

I nod and walk slowly with them into the living room. Emmett hands us each a beer before switching on the game.

***~**_**FB**_**~***

The weeks seem to drag by, and Jasper has become a member of the family. He's clearly as taken by Alice, as she's enamored by him. He even spoke to us about his client a little. He keeps it simple, saying how he's known her for over a year now. How she's had a hard life, which seems to just get worse. He also goes into great detail about how he's fearful for her safety, both mentally and physically.

It's Sunday and we just finished with our family dinner. We're all sitting around watching the game on TV. At halftime, the local news station breaks in with a short news break. We're all chatting, but soon our attention is directed to the screen again.

"_In local news, the Denali Corporation is still under deep investigation as more and more families come forward. Eleazar Denali passed away almost ten months ago, when his daughter Isabella Denali-Swan took over." _

I swallow as my head snaps to the TV andthere's a picture of Bella along with Eleazar on the screen_. _

"_Many think the current hardships are because Isabella's only eighteen with no actual business experience. We have managed to speak with many of her school friends – one being her ex-boyfriend Michael Newton. Mr. Newton has told KOMO News Seattle, that Isabella has always been harsh and thought she was above her classmates. He claims that when the school would have the classes go out helping the community or homeless, Isabella would say they deserved everything they got."_

"What the hell? Her dad's name was Charlie! What the hell are they talking about?"

"What?" Jasper says

"Her dad – his name is Charlie, not Eleazar Denali."

"How do you know that?"

I sigh, "Because I was teaching her about—"

Before I can finish my sentence, Jasper hits me over and over again.

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch," he yells as he continues to hit me. It literally takes Emmett and my dad to drag him off of me.

"What the hell man?" Emmett says.

"What are you looking at me for, he's the one who fucked her and dumped her. Not only that, but he told that bitch of a whore, Tanya, that he was only out to get her. He said he only slept with her, because she had money."

I swallow realizing that Jasper is Bella's therapist, and she's the client he's been worried about.

"I love her! The viper," I swallow, "Tanya – she threatened to take Bella's business away if I didn't dump her."

Jasper just chuckles at me as the family looks at us in shock. I am not sure it is because I just declared that I love Bella out loud or the fact they are learning that I slept with Bella for the first time.

"Bella owns the fucking company as well as Tanya's ass. Don't tell me that you didn't know; she said she told you."

I shake my head, as I drift back again to the first day with her. She fucking told me, but I was such an ass, I didn't hear anything she said.

"I didn't listen," I say weakly and Jasper just chuckles.

"She spent four nights in jail over this shit."

I swallow again and frown.

"But it was Tanya, not her," I say as I pull my hair. What the fuck have I done?

"Mom, call Jenks, tell him there's been a mistake—a huge mistake."

"Please, Jasper, tell me where she is – please?"

He shakes his head. "You may stand here and claim that you didn't know, but fuck that. Even after what you said, what you did, and what she saw, she still gave you every penny she said she would."

I frown, because I had honestly forgotten about the money and the account. All our accounts have been frozen with the closing of the business, so I never even looked. I move to the computer and pull up the online banking. I haven't looked at this account in months. Pretty much from when Bella and I started being friends. I entered my log-in info and password. When the account info loads, I'm shocked to see the balance is over three million dollars in available funds. Of course, no one knew of the account, so therefore, it hasn't been frozen. I feel the tears running down my face and I wipe them away.

"Tell her I'm so fucking sorry," I say without turning around.

Jasper just huffs and I hear him walking out of the house.

It doesn't take too long for Jenks to get an emergency hearing with the judge. Jenks calls us and tells us that the court date has been set for all parties involved. Jenks contacted all the families that have come forward, and they agree it wasn't Bella they were talking about. It even became more apparent why the statutory rape charges were dropped. At the time the boy was sixteen almost seventeen, Bella was only seventeen herself. They would have both been minors, even though it wasn't Bella in the first place. No one questioned the fact, because the parents were so outraged.

The court date was in the morning, and I'm both happy and worried about seeing Bella after three months. The whole night I'm unable to turn my brain off. The stress of this whole situation makes me ill. I don't eat much, and I'm not sleeping well either. I can't even get lost in the memories of my time with Bella anymore.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

Today is the day in court and I'm up and ready before the rest of the family. We leave extra early for the courthouse. I think my whole family has picked up on how nervous I'm feeling. Time goes by so slowly, while we wait. It feels like days instead of hours, before people start to arrive. I watch as some of the Denali board members along with the Viper—who looks smug—comes in and sits down. I can't help but continue to watch the door, waiting for her to get here.

The first person I see is Jasper, and then Aro. I frown as they walk slowly to the front. They're almost near me, when my eyes hone in on Bella. I gasp out her name and her eyes meet mine. My heart sinks a little more with sadness at the sight of her. What the fuck have I done to this girl? Her skin looks gray and her hair is dull. Her eyes look red and puffy, but drawn in. I can tell without her taking her coat off that she's has lost at least ten to fifteen pounds.

I get up to move toward her a little and she curls into Aro's side. He jerks his head in my direction, and I can see the hate for me so clear in his face.

"I am so sorry," I say, but it seems to get lost in the increasing volume of voices that are all talking about Bella.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Brandon," the bailiff says.

Everyone around me stands and my father pulls me back to his side.

"Be seated," Judge Brandon says after sitting.

I listen as he talks briefly about why we are here today. I watch Bella's back, not getting any type of reading from her at all.

"Mr. Edward Cullen," I'm surprised to hear my name and I swallow as I stand up and move to the stand. I'm sworn in and sit in the chair I'm directed to.

"You were the first person to log a complaint. Can you take me through it?"

I bob my head. "Yes, Sir, my family business was co-owned by Eleazar Denali. We had some issues with him removing large amounts of money from the business account without warning." I stop and look around, when I hear someone speaking.

"Miss Denali, you will get your chance," Judge Brandon says harshly, "please carry on, Mr. Cullen."

"Her name is Swan," I say as I turn looking at the judge and he frowns at me.

"Pardon?" Judge Brandon says to me.

"You called her Miss Denali, her name is Miss Swan."

The judge looks to Bella and I turn to see her nod at him.

"This is going to last all day," Judge Brandon says with a sigh. "Please, do carry on, Mr. Cullen."

I take him through everything that happened, including meeting Bella. The only thing I leave out is the fact I slept with her. I do say that the Viper, Tanya Denali, has photo shopped pictures of Bella with her ex-boyfriend, but leave out that she was naked in them. After being on the stand, I'm told to step down. I go back and sit beside my father as Bella is called to the stand.

"Miss Denali, err, Swan, please take me through this," Judge Brandon states.

"My dad was named, Charles Eleazar Denali Swan. He used his two middle names for any business he did. Only his true friends, like Edward Masen, knew his real name. I didn't know Edward Masen was Edward Cullen's grandfather. When he, Edward Masen, passed away, it became clear my father was sick. He had dementia and Alzheimer's among other health problems, which led to his death."

Bella tell us a little about her father illness and what all had happened those last months of his life. The whole courtroom seems to _hmm_ and _hah_ with this revelation. It's clear that this was not his fault and he was clearly a sick man.

"When he died they—the board—gave me until August of this year to be ready to take over. They said Tanya Denali was already in the job as CEO, so it would be best to leave her where she was."

Judge Brandon holds up his hand for Bella to stop talking.

"Is she, Tanya Denali, a member of your family?"

I tilt my head wondering about Tanya's last name myself. I know she's not family, as Bella's already told me she had no one.

"No, she's not – going by her work information, she changed her last name when she moved here from Russia, twenty years ago."

Judge Brandon nods and waves his hand. "Maybe I should've explained a bit better. Tanya was seen with my father a few times. Where the media knew that he had a daughter, they did not know anything about me. I believe at some point they thought it was Tanya, and my father never debunked that to keep me safe from the press. It was only a week after my father death when I was called in for the first meeting. I was told that Tanya was the CEO and James was the COO. They even gave me these contracts to sign." Bella holds up some papers. "It was not until the police came that I saw I was down as the CEO, and Tanya as the COO. They had tons of contracts that had my signature on them, but I never seen them before. It was just so confusing. But there is a little difference in that fact she signed some of them I. Swan, where I always sign Bella Swan. Ironically the I, which I contend I did not sign looks an awful lot like a T."

Bella takes a deep breath before moving on to the time explaining about the number of times she felt something was up, but didn't know enough to be sure. Thankfully, she also supported each of the companies here, and even more that have not come forward.

"You are clear that you have just told me in court that Ms. Denali . . . ah, Tanya Denali, along with at least four other staff members, have tricked these people and committed fraud to ... seventeen companies?"

Bella swallows and nods. "Yes, your honor, and I have set out two million for each of the companies affected, as a way to make up for my staff's behavior."

"That's a lot more than what they would get, if this were brought to a civil matter. Are you sure about this?" Judge Brandon asks clearly shocked about the amount.

"Yes, your honor. I have also spoken at great lengths with some of the companies, and have two workers set up that will continue to help the companies that were hurt to get back on their feet."

"Okay, well …" Judge Brandon stops and scratches his head, "would the people here agree that this is not the woman you were planning on taking to court?"

There are a resounding number of people saying _yes_ around the room. Tanya sits there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"All the counsel involved will take twenty minutes to decide if your clients are willing to take the offer, or would like to take this suit further. Do this now, while I read over some of these papers again," Judge Brandon says, but doesn't leave the bench.

It takes less than five minutes for everyone to agree to the terms Bella offered. When the twenty minutes is up, the attorneys for each of the clients hand over signed agreements to the bailiff. The judge looks over the papers and clears his throat.

"Okay, well, this all appears to be in order. Now, Ms. Tanya Denali, please approach the stand."

Tanya stands up slowly and approaches the bench. After being sworn in, she takes a seat on the stand.

"Ms. Denali, is there a reason why you told these people that you were the daughter of the late Mr. Eleazar Denali?"

"They are mistaken your honor. I never told anyone I was his daughter. If anyone would have said that, I would've set them straight."

I smile and put up my hand. "Your honor, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I can prove she's lying."

"How is that, Mr. Cullen?"

"I have a recording where she did in fact say that she was his daughter." I hold it out and the bailiff takes it and hands it over to the judge. I watch as he hands it back and tells the bailiff to play it out loud. As the recording plays the Viper pales, as she listens to herself destroy what she thought was the only recording I had that day in her office. After the tape plays in its entirety, the judge turns back to the Viper.

"You, my dear, have found yourself in contempt of court. You are being charged with perjury. There's also the charge of statutory rape that I believe you will find you're being charged with as well. You're also going to be thoroughly investigated by the District Attorney's office, regarding the time frame in which you were the CEO-COO of Miss Swan's business. None of that covers any and all civil suits you'll certainly be facing from any of the victims, including Miss Swan herself. Bailiff, take Ms. Tanya Denali into custody, and contact the Sheriff to place her under arrest."

The entire courtroom cheers as the Viper is led away. Soon as the Viper has been pulled away, the judge makes quick work with the other things Bella had pointed out. Funny enough, it was nearly all that she brought with her today.

As soon as the judge walks out after dismissing the court, I make my way to Bella.

"Bella," I say softly.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen," she says looking to the floor. "Mrs. Cullen, I need you to sign this," Bella says. I watch her hand papers to my mom, who must have followed me over. I frown as my mom signs them without even reading them.

"And this one please," Bella says again with her eyes down.

"Here's your set of papers, showing the Masen Company and your family home are fully in your hands. I—my company—no longer own any interest in either place. They are yours free and clear. You'll receive the cashier's check for two million dollars by the end of today."

My hand shoots out and I grab her arm.

"Bella, that's not we want. I want to tell you I'm sorry," I say, but again Bella's head stays down.

"This is for you," Bella says handing me a piece of paper and I look at it frowning even more.

"Bella, let me explain, please," I beg, looking back at her.

"That's a list of current jobs at my company. Just let me know which one you want. I'll have my attorney draw up the contract."

"Bella," I say with a sob.

"Please, if you can get back to me soon as you can, I need to fill these jobs immediately. Thank you for your time, but I have to go. I've got a lot of people to see today."

Bella almost runs away from me and I feel my mom touching my arm and she cries next to me.

* * *

**A/N: So were any of you surprised or shocked by this twist in the story? Some of you suspected this, but a lot did not. There will be a chapter posting tomorrow and again on Saturday. After that the rest of the story will post on Mon. Wed. Fri. until fully posted with the final chapter posting on Monday August 25th as planned.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, one more update tomorrow, before we go to the Monday, Wednesday, Friday posting schedule. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Edward, take some deep breaths." I can vaguely make out Rose's voice.

"I've called Peter; he's on his way. I think he's having a panic attack or something," Alice says, but I'm not sure who she's talking to or about.

There seems to be a ringing in my ears and my chest feels tight. It's as if an elephant or something is sitting down on me. I jump a little, when I feel someone else touch me. I look up and frown at the man that is kneeling in front of me.

"Edward, my name is Peter. Can you take some deep breaths for me?"

I look at him puzzled.

"Just in and out," he says. He shows me what he wants me to do. He takes in a deep breath, exaggerating his movements and then lets it out. I keep the frown on my face, but copy his movements.

"That's it, Edward, well done," Peter says, before starting to talk about yesterday's ballgame. He makes a few jokes that make me chuckle and I'm surprised that the weight on my chest eases off. I realize I'm home, but I have no idea how the hell I got here.

"What happened?" I ask, as I glance at my family who all look worried.

"You had a panic attack at the courthouse, and your family was worried when you didn't respond to them. Alice called me to come and see you."

As the word courthouse come out of his mouth, I see Bella in my mind.

"Bella, where is she?" I ask, jumping up and my chest starts to feel tight again.

"Edward, you need to calm yourself." I chuckle at him and start to pull my hair.

"Calm, have you not seen her? Did you see what I've done to her?" I yell.

"Yes, I've seen Bella. She's one of Jasper and my clients, but you're not responsible for her."

I stop and just look at him. "Where is she?" I almost beg.

"I can't give you that information."

I look at him pleadingly. "I need to see her. I need to tell her I'm sorry for what I said and did. I need her to know I love her, and I think that she's amazing."

Peter gives me a faint smile, but says nothing.

"I know that she will never be with me, and I'll be lucky if I can ever have her call me an acquaintance of hers. I need her to know that she did nothing wrong. All of this, everything is on me."

"I can pass a message onto her, but I cannot tell you where she is."

I nod at him and walk away getting a pen and paper.

_Bella~_

_I am so, so sorry for what I said to you that day in my family home. This would have been avoided, if I'd just listened to you that first day. But I was, and still am pretty much an asshole. I know that you heard me in court and you know most of my side of things. The one thing you don't know is how great I think you are. I LOVED spending time with you. You are a SMART, FUNNY and KIND girl. You're too good for the likes of me. The time I spent with you was the best of my life. Even the learning side was really something more, so much more than I expected. I miss you so much, but I fucked up. I know this. I wish you the best and I would like to work for you. Not because you offered me my dream job, but because I owe it to you. I will help you and the business as best I can. I will let you lead what we are, even if it can only be just employee and employer. But you should know now that I'm going to do my best to win your friendship back. I want to prove to you that I can be your family. _

_XOXO – Edward~_

I put the letter in an envelope and hand it to Peter, who puts it inside his coat pocket. I look through the list and see she's given me a choice of all the company's top jobs. I see that CEO is not listed, but COO is. I can only assume this means Bella will be the CEO.

"The Chief Operations Officer is the job I will take. According to this, I will basically be running the company and only the CEO and board of directors is above me. That is the job I'll take, if she's okay with me taking that job?"

Peter again nods his head. I know that job will be a lot of work, but I will be working mainly with her. Peter walks out of the house after he's happy that I have calmed down enough. He advises me to come and see him at some point next week.

I sit back down on the sofa and the whole family just stares at me.

"What?" I ask and each seems to give me a weak smile, before walking away leaving me alone with my thoughts. By the end of the day, we have two million put in to the family business account. A courier dropped off all of the paperwork regarding the transactions.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

The week flies by fast and I have been trying to get myself ready to start my new job. My contract arrived the day after Peter left. The only add-on to the job was that I had to agree to see Peter once a week. I'm still unsure why that was put in, but I do have a feeling that it was Bella's doing. Of course, I agreed immediately, anything to help me and Bella both.

The news is still in full swing with everything that has happened. Sadly, the media seems to have latched on to Bella, and most have been putting her in a bad light. This seems to be working well, especially thanks to Michael Newton. I really need to pay him a visit.

The paparazzi have been camped outside of her main office trying to get pictures of when she comes and goes. So far, like me, they have no idea where she's living.

I take a few deep breaths before walking into the building. Right away I'm met with harsh stares from the security that threw me out of here on the Viper's demand.

"Hi, are you Mr. Edward Cullen?" I turn looking at the woman that spoke and nod at her as I offer her my hand.

"I'm Renee and I'll be your secretary. Follow me and I will get your badge, parking space, and key card entries taken care of before taking you up to your office."

I nod and follow her. The security pales a little, when they hear I'm the COO of the company. As soon as I have my badge and other cards, Renee leads me to the top floor.

My office is very nice and well set up. I smile as I walk around. Once I have put my things where I want them, I walk out to Renee.

"Has Bella arrived yet?" Renee tilts her head a little like she's unsure of whom I'm speaking about.

"The CEO, you know the person in charge?" I say and she nods chuckling.

"Yes, down there, next door," Renee says pointing down from her desk. I walk away grinning a little that Bella's office is right next door to mine.

I knock on the door and go in the front office. I pull at my hair, when I find no one at the desk outside. There's a clear male voice that yells for me to come in the CEO's office.

"Hi, I'm Edward, and I'm looking for Bella, is she here yet?"

The man glares at me from when I said my name and I tilt my head wondering what that is about.

"Hello, Edward, Bella's not due to arrive today. She only comes in for important meetings. I'm Caius, and I will be running this company, with you, it seems."

"What? She didn't say anything and she's worked her ass off to hold this job. Is this something the board has decided?" I ask a little harshly and Caius just looks at me.

"No. Aro said after everything that went down these past few weeks, that it was best she had a break. She asked me if I would come out of retirement and help her."

I swallow closing my eyes. "How do you know her?" I ask weakly.

"Aro's my brother."

I nod, understanding that glare more now.

"Do you have anything you want me to work on right away?" I ask trying not to sound so depressed.

"Yes, I have a few accounts you need to make yourself aware of. I'll have Sasha bring them to Renee as soon I have them all."

I give him a curt nod walking back out. Fuck, I really thought I was going to get to work with her.

The day goes by fairly fast and I stay busy. As soon as I had work in front of me, I got on with it. Even with the absence of Bella, I found that I was enjoying it. It's good to put my skills back to work.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

I have been working for one month now. Each week I have written Bella a letter, and gave it to Peter to pass on for me. He swears he's passing them on, but so far I haven't had any reply. The only thing I do know is Sue has met with her, and for that I'm glad. I'm happier knowing she has contact with someone.

Even with things quiet on her side, the media's still printing shit about her. Due to the fact she's not been seen, they've taken to just making shit up. Sadly, this is all people have to go on, so they of course, believe every word printed.

On the upside, my family business has been doing a lot better. Emmett and Rose have moved into their own house, just across the street. They needed a house of their own; mainly due to the fact Rose is pregnant.

I have also moved out, and I have been finding the more time passes, the less I spend with my family. It's not that I don't want to, but because my mom still misses Bella so much— almost as much as I do—but also Alice. Alice still lives there and she's now dating Jasper. Not that he's said anything, but I get the feeling he finds it hard to be around me.

My work life has been going well, but besides Bella, I feel that there's something missing. I need more than what I'm getting from my job. I managed to do a good job so far and get to know my fellow workers. I have quickly gained acceptance, even Caius no longer glares at me. If anything, he looks at me with some pity. He's kind enough to say something about Bella every once in a while, and this is the only reason I know Sue was with her. Sue has returned home now, but at least she was there for Bella for a while.

I sigh rubbing my face as Renee brings me the newspaper along with some strong coffee. "You set for the meeting?" she asks sitting down at the other side of my desk.

I nod taking a sip of coffee. "Good, because your girl's going to be there."

I look up at her as my heart starts beating faster. "Bella?" I ask and she nods as she chuckles at me.

"She just arrived and she's with Caius right now."

I swallow closing my eyes.

"She's looking better—well she no longer looks sick—she even smiled and waved at me."

I open my eyes and give her a nod. Renee is a very nice woman, not that many will see that from just looking at her. She has the blond model look, the one that makes most people think she's a back-stabbing bitch. However, for me she has been my saving grace.

She's helped me with Bella, by giving me a look into a woman's mind. She knows just about everything that went down between Bella and me. After smacking me in the head and yelling at me about how stupid I was, she was the one who encouraged me to continue writing letters.

"You have five minutes to calm yourself and get your composure together before the meeting." Renee raises her brow at me and I nod.

I feel my heart racing and I'm unsure if I'm ready to see her again. There's a large part of me that does, but there's also the side that's afraid she will reject me again. I'm just not sure I can cope with having her so close, but yet so far away. To have her right there, but unable to touch, grin, or call her my little chef.

All too soon Renee tells me that it's time. I walk into the large boardroom with Renee on my heels. I sit at my designated seat and try hard not to stare at the door. My eyes seem to be looking that way, even with my head facing the seat across from me.

Everyone else comes in taking their seats. Last to walk in is Caius, with Bella right behind him. I'm pleased to see she has her head held up and is not letting the pressure of this pending meeting get to her. Renee is right, she looks better, the gray tint to her skin is gone and her eyes are no longer puffy and red. She still looks too thin, not to mention sad. Her eyes go to mine and she gives me a nod and a small forced smile.

I feel so fucking proud of Bella as she holds her own in the meeting. A number of times the older members of the board try to just make decisions and just dismiss what Bella has to say. Like when they wanted to lay off two hundred staff to cover the loss that Bella paid out to the companies in the lawsuit. Both Caius and I jumped in to support Bella, when she said that they would not be laying off any workers, or downsizing.

It turns out she didn't need us to defend her anyway. She calmly informed them all, that she and only she, holds sixty-five percent of the casting vote and she's against sacking anyone. She then carried on and called them out on their bullshit. It turns out Bella paid the companies from her personal account and not the company account. Therefore, Denali Corporation suffered no loss at all. Lastly, she said that they, the board members, would see a pay cut before she fired anyone. When they huffed about this, she smirked saying that they were receiving two hundred thousand more annually than the average company.

I couldn't hide or stop the smile on my face at the end of the meeting. It was quite funny to watch all those board members tuck tail and shuffle out of the room, having been put in their place. Once almost everyone is out of the room, I stand when Bella does.

"Hi," I say softly to Bella. Caius gives me a nod walking away.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen, are you settled in okay?" Bella asks, keeping her head down. She's making it look like she's looking over the papers.

"Yes, I have, please, call me Edward." I tilt my head down trying to see Bella's face.

Bella doesn't say anything, so I begin to speak again. "I've missed you. Did you get my letters?"

"Yes, I have."

I sigh, pulling at my hair. "If you want me to stop sending them, I will." Bella frowns and I chuckle a little. "I like writing to you, it makes me feel still connected in some way. Maybe I could just give them to Peter and you can decide if you want them."

"No, it's fine, you can still write to me if you want to."

I nod, but still feel worried that she's still not looking at me. "Please, just look at me," I beg.

I watch as Bella closes her eyes and swallows, before looking up. "I'm sorry, Edward, that was rude of me. I'm glad that you have settled well into your job. You seem to be perfect for the position and Caius has given you rave reviews. I need to go now, so later."

I'm unable to speak again, the hurt in Bella eyes is so clear, and I know I'm the one that put it there. By the time I come out of my shock, Bella has left.

I spend the rest of the day and night by myself. The next morning, Renee brings me my coffee and the newspaper. She gives me a sad smile and a little sigh. I know she's not happy that I keep closing myself off, but I just can't handle being around couples in love right now.

I flick through the paper just scanning most of it. I read the business section thoroughly. I turn the pages of the community section, but stop suddenly and go back.

I read the small story with a page number attached to it. Quickly, I turn to the other page and my head feels like it will blow up. Fuck, does she ever get a break? This may be the thing that breaks her. Why didn't she tell me? I rub my face? FUCK IT, she's getting my support if she wants it or not.

"Renee, I need to leave for the day," I say as I walk out my office.

I arrive at the church as the service is just about to begin. I see Bella, who is alone at front of the church. I quickly, but quietly, make my way up to the pew she's in. I sit down next to her and she barely looks my way. I take a deep breath, before sliding my hand to hers. I only let go of my breath, when she interlocks our fingers.

I know this doesn't mean she's my friend or even forgiven me, but I'm happy that she's letting me be here for her. The service slowly drags on and I say my own goodbyes to Marcus and Debbie. I know that they were not only Bella's friends, in her eyes, they were her family.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so for those who forgot, Marcus and Debbie ran the restaurant that was big but much overlooked because of the location and older building it is in. Bella and her father use to go there a lot, and Bella took Edward there. So what are your thoughts?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**See you all on Monday with the next update. Enjoy the rest of your weekend.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The service goes by very quickly. All too soon Bella let's go of my hand. I continue to stand beside her, as she thanks the Reverend. I need to keep her close, so my hand is staying close to her lower back. Everything inside of me wants me to place my hand there, but I don't want to force more from her than what she can give me right now.

Once she's done chatting, she directs people that have come into the cars. I'm sure it's with the will of God that there's one too many people here for the amount of cars.

"I can take you in my car, Bella?" I say softly in her ear.

She looks between me and the already full car. She bobs her head as she closes the car door.

"Yes, if you have the time."

I just give her a simple nod, and we walk side by side to my car. I reach out to open her door, finding her hand already there. I swallow before letting out a soft sigh and removing my hand. She opens the door getting in and closes it. I walk around to my side getting in and start to drive. The whole way there, my mouth opens and closes, but no sounds come out. I try to think of something to say to her, but my mind comes up blank.

I pull up outside of Marcus and Debbie's restaurant, before I can get around to Bella's door, she's already out.

"Thank you for the lift," she says, before walking inside.

I follow close behind her, but give her enough room to not feel crowded.

"We have a small problem," a woman says softly to Bella. "The person that was supposed to man the bar, has had a family emergency and no one else here has the bar license."

"But it's free; there's no cost, so why does it matter?"

The woman shakes her head. "It doesn't matter, it's a licensed bar, you need a licensed person behind it."

Bella begins to rub her head and I step forward. "I'm licensed in the state of Washington, so I'll man the bar." I pull out my wallet and hand her my card and she nods at me.

"Don't you need to get back to work?" Bella asks.

I shake my head at her. "I'm here for you today. I'll work over the weekend to make up for taking today off."

"That's not what I meant."

I place my hand over Bella's mouth. "I know that. Now just let me be here to help you, please."

I watch her nod before she walks away. The afternoon goes by and I watch as Bella's serving the food. I watch her almost the entire time. It's clear to me that she's barely holding herself together.

When the last person leaves, Bella pays and dismisses the crew she hired to cook and clean. I help her clean up the small stuff after they exit in silence.

"May I drive you home?" I ask once we are done.

Bella just bobs her head, and I watch her lock up before guiding her to my car.

"Where do you live?" I ask when I start the car.

Bella tells me her address and I'm a little caught off guard by where she's living. She's living in one of the more middleclass neighborhoods, and not only that, but it's across from my own building. It takes us a short time to get there.

"Would you like to come in? I have a few things for Esme."

I nod at her, but hold back the excitement I'm feeling. I actually get to spend more time with her.

Bella shows me around her apartment. There are two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, dining room and a very large bathroom.

"I like this place, it's very nice," I say softly, as my eyes go to all the pictures of Bella with her dad. "Were these all in your bedroom at your old place?" I ask as my eyes fall on a photograph of my grandfather and Bella smiling back at me.

"Yes, I sort of locked myself in my room there. So I put them there with me. I really had no reason to go anywhere else in the house."

I pull at my hair and turn to her, but before I can say anything, she is playing hostess.

"Do want a drink or something?"

I shake my head and she sits down on the sofa. I move to the sofa and sit down next to her.

"I just want to—"

I'm cut off by Bella kissing me. There's something a little off with this kiss. I go to pull back, but her tongue enters my mouth and I seem to lose the little control I had. I pull her to me, before pulling us both flat on the sofa. I remove my lips from hers and start to kiss her neck. It has been too damn long since I last did this. The more we kiss, the more I feel like I need her. I need to touch her everywhere. I make quick work of removing her top and bra.

"I need to be inside you," I say in a moan, which is followed by one of Bella's.

"_I need to make this girl mine," _My inner thoughts scream. I pull back looking at her and the sadness in her eyes is still clearly there. It's almost as if someone threw a bucket of cold water on me. I frown as I pull back from her.

"We can't do this," I say looking away from her. I can't believe I almost took advantage of her.

"I'm sorry," Bella says weakly. She gets up and runs out of the room and I go after her.

"Bella, stop," I say pulling at her arm, turning her to me. "I want more than anything to take you to bed and lose myself inside of you. But you're hurting and sad right now. By doing what I crave, I'd be taking advantage of you. I have already fucked up with you enough. Now, I'm trying to win your friendship back. If I were to follow through on what we started, I may just lose you completely."

Bella starts to sob and I pull her to me. "I just wanted ... I'm sorry," she cries out.

I sigh and kiss her head softly. I take hold of her hand leading her down the hallway.

"I'm taking you to your room," I say, and Bella looks at me in confusion. "I'm taking you to bed, so you can rest, Little Chef."

I walk into the bedroom with her and take her over to the bed. Bella looks at me full of worry. "To sleep, Bella, I'm taking you to bed to sleep."

I remove her shoes, and as my eyes run up her, I'm met with her still naked breasts. I take my shirt off and then remove my t-shirt. I pull my t-shirt over her head and help her get her arms in. I know that being in her room, I could've given her something of her own, but I want her in my shirt. I help her to remove her pants and then lie her down. I move to the other side of the bed, remove my own shoes and pants and move in behind her. I pull her to me. She rolls over facing me and I run my hand up and down her back as she sobs on my chest.

"I think you know nearly everything about me, so how about I tell you a story?"

She nods against my chest.

I clear my throat and kiss the top of her head. "Once upon a time, there was this young boy. He was very lucky, because he had a family that loved him. With the love from his family, he grew into a good young man that aspired to be something important. He had to study hard for years, knowing that he had to start at the bottom. He was working his way up in his job. The young man finally reached the coveted job, when his grandfather passed away. This brought a wicked, evil witch into his life."

Bella chuckles softly and smiles a little.

"She didn't like the young man, because he could see behind her great beauty and knew she was ugly and evil. He tried hard not to be fooled by her, so he toughened up his heart. It was a little time later that a beautiful princess came into his life. But because he was angry, and he had built a wall around his heart, he didn't see her for what she was. The young man was cruel and unkind to the princess. He was certainly not being the man he was brought up to be."

I stop for a second and kiss the top of her head again. I clear my throat and go on. "The princess took everything he threw at her, but was still kind to the young man and his family. Slowly, the young man's eyes began to open, and before it was too late, he saw the beauty that the princess held.

"Even after everything that he had done to her, she still was open to becoming his friend. And what an amazing friend she was to the young man. The princess and the boy shared a special magical moment together. The young man couldn't have been happier than he was that day.

"Sadly, it was not meant to be, as the wicked witch found out, and pulled the boy aside. She told him that she would hurt the princess if he and his family didn't stay out of her life. It was then the young man realized just how much he loved the princess."

Bella gasps and I stroke her face with my thumb.

"He was but a simple young man and he had nothing to offer the princess. He knew he couldn't protect her against the wicked, evil witch, and the thought of her hurting or being hurt because of him, crushed his heart. The young man pushed the princess away, saying some evil things to her that he never meant.

"The princess ran from the young man and he felt lost and alone. The wicked, evil witch had a plan for the young man. The young man did what he was told, taking his punishment fully knowing that's what he deserved for hurting his princess.

"The weeks seemed to blend together with only sadness for the young man. The young man's only reprieve from sadness was in his dreams. The young man still dreams of the princess. In his dreams she was always his, always laughing and happy. The wicked, evil witch made the young man hurt the princess again, only this time he didn't know he was doing it, until it was too late.

"The heartbreaking look on the princess's face made the young man take a stand. That same day he manned up, and took on the wicked, evil witch. It was then that he found out that the wicked, evil witch had been lying to him and everyone, about who she really was. Yet again, the princess had to pay for that mistake.

"When the boy saw the princess again, he was shocked and saddened. He knew it was his fault that she looked sick. He knew then just how deeply he hurt her. The young man now prayed every day. He hoped and wished that the princess would be okay. He even hoped that someday she would find a love that was deserving of her.

"The young man also prayed that one day the princess would allow him back into her life in some way. The young man would take any small role or amount of time she bestowed upon him. He knew that he will always love the princess – for she was embedded within his heart. No matter what, he will always keep her in his heart, because she's the true love of his life.

"The young man may never have her as his lover, but he will always hope that someday he will get to see her happy and in love. Even if it's not with him, because he knows she truly deserves to have a happily ever after." I stop talking and wipe the few tears that have falling from my eyes.

"The young man looked sick, too," Bella says after a few moments.

"Sorry – what?"

"You said the princess looked sick, but so did the young man. Even now, he looks tired and I know he's lost weight. The princess, of course, worries that this is her fault." Bella sighs and pulling back to look me in the face. "Are you looking after yourself? You've lost – what, fourteen to twenty pounds, right?"

I chuckle a little. "Don't worry about me, Little Chef. How about we sleep and then talk later?"

Bella just looks in my eyes and then bobs her head, before leaning back down on my chest. "I've missed you so much," she whispers.

I close my eyes as the pain in her voice hits me. "I've missed you, too. The whole family has missed you."

I stroke her back again and just talk, hoping to send her to sleep as I myself doze off.

I wake and look down to see Bella still sound asleep. I gently move her hair from her face. I sigh seeing that she looks so tired and full of hurt. I kiss her head, before moving away from her. I get washed up and put back on my pants. I put my button down shirt on, too, but leave it open as I walk into the kitchen.

I decide to make dinner for us, so I search out food to cook. After things are started, I grab my cellphone. I see Caius has texted, asking if Bella's okay. He also mentioned for me to tell her he's pissed that she never told him, but was glad I was there for her. I send him a text back saying that I'm still with her, and I'll talk to him tomorrow.

I'm just finished cooking dinner, when Bella walks in with her head down and tears in her eyes.

"Bella," I say and her head snaps up to look at me.

"I thought you left," she says with a sob, and I move to her.

"No, Little Chef, I was just making dinner for us. I would never leave without saying goodbye."

I pull her to me holding her close. "Come on, let's eat and talk?"

Bella nods against my chest, and I lead her to the table, before going back and plating up our dinner. I sit down by her and start to play with my food, like I've been doing at most meals. I glance at Bella and see she's doing the same thing.

"Bella, you need to eat," I say softly.

"So do you," she replies right away and I grin a little.

"How about for every bite you eat, I'll eat, too?" Bella takes a deep breath and takes a large bite, and I follow with one of my own.

Bella and I only manage to eat half of what's on our plates. I don't push anymore from her, knowing her stomach will need more time to get used to her eating again.

"I'm sorry," Bella says out the blue and I frown.

"What for?"

"Making you work for me. For what Tanya did to your family, and to you. For my dad, not being responsible and coming out, telling people that he was sick. If I did, then all of those people would've been able to protect the companies."

I shake my head. "It wasn't his fault, and not yours, either. The board should've been on it and known there was an issue."

Bella shakes her head looking at me sadly. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you, and made you and your family feel below me. I never meant to do that; it was never my intent."

I sigh pulling at my hair. "I didn't mean a word I said that day. The Viper ..." I stop and sigh. "Tanya, she had photos of you sleeping naked. Michael Newton took those photos of you. There was one with his dick in your face. She was going to put them on the Internet. I knew those pictures would hurt you. She also said she'd take away your dad's company.

"I wish now more than ever, that I'd listened to you that first day, when you talked about your company. But, I think I would've been an asshole to you, pushed you away and hated you. I'm not proud of what I did or how I treated you. At the time, I thought it was for the best. I never imagined that I was important to you."

Bella goes to speak, but I shake my head carrying on.

"Because I am nothing, and I have nothing to offer you. You are so above my class, in every way that matters. You never treated me like I was your slave or as if I was below you." I stop talking as I pull at my hair.

"You said the young man was in love with the princess, is he still?"

I chuckle in irony and nod at her. "I'm still in love with you—so very in love with you. For me the old saying is true – absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Edward, I'm not sure ..."

I shake my head at her, not needing her to say out loud that she doesn't feel the same for me.

"No, Edward, I do love you, and was in love with you, but ..."

I swallow and look at her, seeing she's frowning and almost looks as if she's in pain.

"I hurt you so much," she finally says.

"What? No you didn't. I—" I'm cut off by Bella tilting her head a little.

"I have hurt you, and you hurt me. When you sent me away, I felt my heart being ripped open. When I saw you with Tanya, my heart was pleading with me not to believe what I saw or heard. But I just couldn't see any other reason.

"That wasn't until I was arrested, that it all came together then. I realized that the reason you didn't ask for my company's help, was because you never knew how big and powerful it was. I knew that you would never use anyone, so that led me to believe that I had hurt you in some way. I believed that I made you feel everything you said that I did. I was so ashamed of myself and thought I deserved everything that was being thrown at me. I was even willing to stay in jail. It was Jasper that came and got me out. Jasper was not happy that I wasn't fighting to clear my name.

"It was you. You sent Sue to find me, and she helped me. Debbie and Marcus, they tried to tell me that something was not right, there was something you didn't tell me. Jasper told me about how you reacted to seeing me on the news. He made me see that just maybe you weren't being fully truthful with me. So I called Aro, who told me about Caius. With his help, I was able to prove everything in court.

"But you scared me. I was and still am scared. I never felt what I felt for you before, and what I feel now. When you were gone, I felt empty, like something inside of me was missing. Even the loss of Debbie and Marcus in the car crash and the loss of my father doesn't compare." Bella puts her hand on her chest. "I never want to feel that pain again, so I can't just ..."

I shake my head at her, covering her mouth. "Please, don't say that. Let's just start off as friends, and see where it leads. Please don't write me off." I look at her pleading and hoping she will give me—us—this chance.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of their talk? Do you think she will give him, them, this chance? What are your thoughts of the story he told her? See you all on Monday. The end is coming near, only seven chapters to go.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Monday everyone, see you on Wednesday.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I sit here looking at her, waiting for her to say something. "Can we be friends, at least, Bella?"

Bella eyes move to meet mine and she bobs her head a little.

"Are you sure?" I ask again.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure, and _yes_, I would like us to be friends again."

I pull her to me, hugging her close to me. "Thank you, I promise not to fuck up again," I say still holding her. Slowly, her arms wrap around me and I smile a little. We still got a long way to go, but we have just taken a huge step in the right direction to fix things.

"Do you need to go home?" Bella asks softly, and I look to see that it's after eight at night.

"No. I can stay for a little bit longer, if you want?"

Bella nods at me, and we walk into the living room. Bella switches on the TV, but keeps it low. We both sit on the sofa, not touching, but close.

"What have you been up to?" I ask facing her.

"I was working with Marcus and Debbie at the restaurant. Then two weeks ago, I started college."

I smile unable to stop, when I see Bella's small one. "College, already, are you enjoying it?"

"Yes – it has been good so far, most of the kids don't seem to recognize me."

"What are you studying?"

"Marcus was teaching me how to make some of the food they served. I enjoyed it so much, so I'm doing cooking."

I smile at Bella, feeling very proud of her and her choices. "You'll make a great chef someday, and I must say I can picture you in your own little restaurant."

Bella frowns a little and I see the stray tear as she wipes it away. "Marcus and Debbie left me the restaurant. They weren't able to have kids of their own. All the kids they have fostered have moved on with their new families."

I let out a soft sigh. "They cared about you, too, Bella."

"What about you – what have you been up to?" Bella asks in a voice that makes it clear to me she wants to move on from what we were talking about.

"Nothing, besides working, that is," I say sounding rather detached.

Bella looks at me with a frown.

I clear my throat and just tell it like it is. "I have been wallowing in self-pity." I look away from her and shrug a little in embarrassment of how I've been living. "I missed you like crazy, and the whole living by myself just allowed me to simply wallow in misery."

"Why did you move out of your family home?"

"Because, I needed to get away. I hurt them, too. They all missed you, but the worst was my mom. I felt so guilty. I couldn't stand it, so I moved. My apartment is just across the street from here, strangely enough."

Bella sighs and rubs her head. "Edward, I'm not sure we can do this ..."

I go to plead again, but thankfully she carries on talking.

"Maybe we should talk to someone, you know friends therapy?"

I nod at her right away. "I'm willing to do anything."

Bella smiles a little and gives me a nod. "Do you think it will always be this awkward?"

I shake my head at her. "No, I don't think so. Right now we have a lot to get past. I hurt you, and you have been through a lot this year. Give us a chance and we will be something great, I promise, Little Chef."

Bella shows her silent agreement. "I still feel so tired," she says quietly.

I stroke her head. "Then we should call it a night. Can I make dinner for you tomorrow? I'm normally done at five?" I ask.

"No, I'll make you dinner, it's been a while."

I grin and nod at her. "I would like that," I say, before placing a soft kiss on her head.

I stand and so does she. I go to ask if I can hug her, but she cuts me off by wrapping her arms around me. I hold her close for a few short minutes, but let go enough to walk to the door. "Good night, Little Chef."

I walk out the door feeling calmer and lighter than I have in months. I take the short walk home, leaving my car parked in front of Bella's. I take a quick shower and walk into my room. My eyes go to the window. I open the curtains that I've left closed since moving in. I let out a gasp of shock, seeing that my room window faces Bella's. I stand here motionless, surprised over just how close she's been all along.

All of a sudden, Bella stands and heads toward her window. I watch her raise it a little and when she looks up, she sees me. She seems to also be a bit stunned for a few seconds, but then waves. I return her wave and smile at her. Bella holds up her finger and disappears only to come back with something in her hand. I feel my cell phone buzz in my pocket and I pull it out. I chuckle, when I see it's from her, it says "Goodnight, Edward, sweet dreams."

I quickly type out a reply and hit send. I watch and I see her smile get bigger. She waves again and turns walking away. I wait until her light goes out, before climbing into my own bed. I finally feel like a weight is off my chest, and I fall into a good sleep quickly.

***~**_**FB**_**~***

"Edward, Caius wants to see you in his office," Renee says from the door.

I log off my computer, as I nod at her.

"You're looking happier today. I take it things went well after you took off yesterday?"

I bob my head at Renee and give her a smile. "We'll talk after lunch." She gives me her raised brow to say that talk will be happening no matter what, as I head out of my office.

"Caius, you wanted to see me?" I ask as I walk in.

"Yes, I did, young Edward, please sit."

I move to his desk sitting down and looking him in the eye.

"Aro's going be pissed at me, but I know a boy in love when I see him. I also know that you know you fucked up. Lastly, it's clear to me that Bella loves you, too. That's why I'm telling you that today is her nineteenth birthday."

I swallow pulling at my hair. "Shit, uh, damn it, she never said anything. Okay, um, thanks. Yeah, it gives me some time to, ah, find her something."

Caius chuckles at my lack of verbal filter and stuttering. "You have some time, Edward. She's really not that fussy, but this is really her first birthday without her dad."

I look at him and feel my heart sink remembering that Eleazar passed away in the early morning on the fourteenth of September – so tomorrow. "Thank you, again," I say.

Caius gives me a gentle smile. "You're doing great, Edward. Just take your time and be open with her, and above all else, listen to what she says." I grin and bob my head.

"Take the rest of the day and weekend off; go and get that girl smiling again."

I jump up and give him a wave. I walk into my office waving for Renee to follow. I give her the quick rundown of what happened last night, and then what Caius said in his office just now.

"So what should I get her?" I finally ask having no clue.

"Every woman's different, but the main thing is you're getting a gift as a friend, so nothing big. Go along the lines of flowers, chocolates, or even a small piece of jewelry. No diamonds, nothing over the top, keep it simple. You care for the girl, Edward, that's clear. You'll be able to pick up if she wants her mind taken off of things, or if she wants to talk." She gives me a wink and pushes me out my office.

I look at my watch seeing that it's not even four yet. I have already been to the mall, and picked up a necklace that has a locket in the shape of a heart. I got them to put a picture I downloaded from the Internet of Bella and her dad. I also went to _Candytyme_, and picked her up four different kinds of chocolates. I drive over to the florist next. I explain to the florist that this girl is important to me, but right now we are just friends. The lady helps me and I end up buying a rather large bunch of flowers, and a balloon that says 'happy birthday.'

It's now five to five. I take a deep breath, let it out and knock on her door. The door opens and I'm a little shocked to see Jasper standing behind Bella.

"Hi, Edward," he says with a curt nod. "I'll see you next week, Bells."

He walks past me and I grimace in worry looking at Bella. "Sorry, I'm a little early," I say worried I interrupted something important.

"No, you're fine, come on in." She moves back allowing me in.

"These are for you," I say handing her the flowers – she takes them from me, holding them close to her face as she smells them.

"Thank you, they're lovely."

"I got you a few gifts for your birthday, do you want them now or after we have dinner?" I ask feeling unsure.

"After dinner, if you don't mind," she says with a smile.

I follow her into the kitchen and she places the flowers in a vase. When she's happy with how she arranges them, she starts to cut up the onions.

"Can I help?" I ask after a few moments and Bella bobs her head at me.

I carry on with the cutting as Bella makes fresh homemade pasta. With us working together, it takes us little time to get dinner cooked and served.

"I'm sorry that I can't offer you a beer or something."

I chuckle, while pulling my hair. "It's fine – I don't drink anymore."

Bella just looks at me as if I should explain.

"After the cocktail party, I tried to find you. When I found you had moved and no longer had the same cell number, I drank a lot—a shitload—as a matter of fact."

"What do you mean a lot?" Bella asks.

"Like thirty beers and a fifth of Jack Daniels to be accurate. I drank so much and got so ill from it, I have no desire to ever drink again."

"You're lucky to be alive," Bella says looking at me in shock.

"I couldn't do it, I just … it broke me. Your face … I would never have said that to you. I felt angry and trapped. She had me by my balls. When I turned and I saw you standing there, I knew that I was fucking breaking you. That's when I knew I had made the wrong choice. I yelled at Tanya and got a cab to your home. When I couldn't find you, the last part of my heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest. I just wanted to numb the pain – to stop it somehow. The intense pain I was feeling led to me drinking. The more I drank, the more pain I felt, but at the same time, I was forgetting why I was drinking, so I drank more."

"I'm sorry," she chokes out.

I shake my head at her. "It was on me. Okay, enough of the heavy. It's your birthday – what would you like to do?" I ask.

"Not sure. Dad used to take me to see a movie each year."

I nod at her. "Is that something you would like to do with me?"

Bella bites her lip and then nods at me.

"Okay, let's eat, then you can open your gifts, and we'll go see a movie."

After dinner, we sit on the sofa and I pass her the gift bag. I watch her open the chocolates first. I bite my lip as she opens the necklace, worried it may be too much. "I had them put a picture inside," I say softly.

She opens the locket and I see the tears fall from her eyes. I start to pull at my hair, knowing I have fucked up again. "Shit, Bella, I'm—"

I get cut off, when she wraps her arms around my neck. "Thank you so much. I love it," she sobs and I let out a long breath as I pull her on my lap. I hold her for a few minutes and we both calm down.

"Come on, Little Chef, time to go see a movie." I wipe away her tears and she bobs her head at me.

Bella leaves it to me to pick a movie, and I take my time looking at what each one has to offer. I want to see what they are about and try to choose a funny and nice one for her. I get us some snacks and led her to where we have to go.

I feel Bella slowly relax next to me, which in turn makes me relax more. By the end of the film, she's sitting closer to me and my arm's around her shoulder.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, I would."

I grin as we start walking. Bella's hand is lying loosely at her side. I drop mine and slowly start to touch her hand with my fingers. When she doesn't pull her hand away, I slide my hand in to hers. I wait for a few seconds, before interlocking our fingers.

"It's nice out tonight."

I turn my head and smile at Bella. "Yes, it is."

"Do you think you could come along and see Jasper with me next week at three? Or we could see Peter if you'd rather?"

I swallow. "No, it's fine, we can see Jasper. I know he means a lot to you." I can't help but worry if he will try and talk her out of being with me.

"Is Jasper the reason you don't go home often?"

I shake my head at her.

"Edward, for this to work, you need to be truthful with me."

"He's not the only reason. He and Alice are dating, and I know with good reason that he doesn't care for me."

"That's not a reason not to go home, Edward. If he loves Alice, then he must accept you as part of her life."

I chuckle a little. I wish it was that simple.

"It is that simple, Edward."

I frown and roll my eyes, as I figure out that I must've spoken my inner thought out loud.

"Anyway, I've told him that you're going to be in my life, and he will just have to deal with it. Edward, he has been there for me through everything. I can talk to him. That's the only reason I wanted us to meet with him, but if you can't, then Peter will help just the same."

I shake my head at her. "No, really, Jasper's fine. It's about time I man up, and that means talking to him, too."

We walk around just talking for another hour, before I drop her off at her door. I run home and up to my apartment, and head in my bedroom. I grin, seeing that Bella is sitting on a seat looking out the window. She holds up her hand, waves and then looks to her hand.

My cell buzzes. "_Thank you, Edward, I had a good time tonight."_

I hit reply on the phone and quickly type out my response. _"I did, too. Get changed for bed, grab a hot drink and meet me back here in five?"_

She nods and I quickly strip to my boxers and t-shirt; I grab a chair and take it to the window. I place my phone down on the ledge. I look over and see Bella's not back yet, so I quickly go into the kitchen grabbing some water. I just sit down when Bella does.

She picks up her phone. "_Are you enjoying working with Caius?"_

I grab mine as soon as it vibrates. "_Yes, he's good and is showing me the ropes. What all have you been doing at college?"_

"_We just started – so the basics. Esme and Marcus have already taught me most of what we've covered so far. Do you think I could see Esme again?_

I swallow as I read her text and quickly type out my return_. "She would love that. She's missing you like crazy." _

"_I have been missing her, too."_

I text out a sad face, then a happy face and send it. I watch as she chuckles_. _I quickly type out a new text. _"You have a beautiful smile and I plan to see it on you more often._

We spend a little over an hour chatting and laughing. When I see her yawn, I know I need to let her get to bed.

"_Time for bed, I think. Sweet dreams, Little Chef."_

I wait and watch as she taps out another text message. _"Sweet dreams, Edward."_

I sit back and smile as she walks around the room and then turns off her light. I hope this becomes a nighttime routine for Bella and me.

* * *

**A/N: Well it looks as if they are going to take things slow and get help to work things out. What are your thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well we hope that you enjoy this chapter, we sure did enjoy writing it.**

* * *

*****Not a lot of EDITS, but this is edited for content to not violate the TOS, unedited versions are posted at TWCS and FicPad*****

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I knock on Bella's front door and walk in. "Hey," I say taking my shoes and jacket off, before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was work?" she asks me, in a happy voice.

I smile as I wash my hands. "Good, like always," I say with a grin. I dry my hands, before I jump in and begin to help Bella with dinner.

It's been just over three months since Bella's birthday. The week after her birthday, we started _friend's_ therapy with Jasper. I'm pleased to say that it seems to be working pretty well for us. It seems that Jasper and I have been able to establish a friendship of our own. I no longer worry he's against me and Bella being together. I've even started spending time outside of his office with him. Jasper, Emmett, my dad, and I, all hang out together at least once a week, while the girls all have their time. I still go once a week and speak to Peter. Over the time I've been going, I've found it useful.

"So, have you decided yet?" I ask as I stir the sauce.

"I'm still unsure. Christmas is a family time. I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing, and you are family. If it's too much for you, I could spend the day here with you. We could watch Christmas movies all day."

Bella just looks at me with disbelief on her face.

"I don't want to spend the day without you, Little Chef. You know what I think? We should stay here – just the two of us."

Bella lets out a sigh. "Fine. I'll come and spend the day with you and your family."

I wobble my bottom lip a little and she slaps my arm.

"You can spend the night before here, if you want?"

"I want," I say with a grin and wiggling brows. "Since we'll be spending Christmas night at my mom's, how about you stay at my place the day after?"

"Sounds good to me, but I do have a written essay to do." I nod at her.

"Don't worry, Little Chef, I will make sure you do it."

We move to the table and start eating.

"This is really good," I say after taking my first bite.

"Do you think I should open the restaurant again?" she asks me in a quiet voice.

I look up at her to see she's looking down at her plate playing with her food again.

"If that's what you want – and eat, it's good."

Bella has put back on some of the weight, but she's still got some pounds to go.

Bella lets out a sigh and eats a mouthful of food. I take a bite, too, but watch her as I do. When she swallows, I can see she has something to say, so I set down my fork as well.

"I think we should reopen. But, we will need to hire people to help run it. We'll also have to remodel and work over the menu. Do you think you'd have time to help me with all that?"

I look at her and feel hope _bubble up_ inside. I knew we've more or less mended our friendship, but I didn't think she would ask something like this of me again so soon.

"Really – you want my help?"

Bella bites her lip and nods at me.

"Then I'd be glad to help you."

Bella gives me one of the biggest smiles I've seen in a while, before she again starts to eat.

***~**_**FB**_**~***

It's Christmas Eve and I'm sitting in Bella's living room, watching Christmas-animated movies. "I was thinking that we could—well I could—give you, your Christmas gift tonight?"

Bella looks at me and smiles, before running off.

"Was that a _yes_?" I call after her.

"Yes," I hear her call from the other room.

I chuckle moving off the sofa to pick up her bag of gifts. Bella comes back a few minutes later and hands me a large gift bag. I smile and hand her hers.

"On three?" I say and Bella chuckles as she nods at me. "One, two, three," I say before reaching into the bag.

Bella got me, a watch, three dress shirts, a few ties, a new briefcase and some stuff for my desk at work.

I bought her some cookbooks and kitchen stuff, as well as a set of knives she was talking about the other day. I also got her a dress and a teddy bear.

"Wow, I didn't know you had such good taste in women's clothing," Bella says holding up the dress.

I pull my hair and shake my head. "Yeah, you need to thank Renee for that. She helped me in more ways than one."

Bella raises her brow at me. "The woman in the shop was asking questions. She gave me some dresses that weren't very nice to choose from. I saw Renee walking by as I was picking, and she came in to see what I was up to. Once she figured out I was there to shop for you, she said she'd help. I was glad she offered when she told me the shop salesperson had picked out dresses that were three sizes too big. Renee took charge and she said this was perfect for you." Bella nods at me in understanding.

Bella's still being hounded by the paparazzi, and they have taken a few pictures of us together. They're all still printing rather negative stories about Bella, and what happened with the companies. I'm sure that her age has not helped, and then of course, there's that jackass Michael and his crew who've all been spreading their shit and lies.

"I'm starting to think Renee needs an increase in her salary," Bella says interrupting my thoughts. "She was always my dad's favorite secretary at the office."

I smile and nod. Renee has quickly become one of my favorite people within the company. "Yes, she's great and I know she was fond of your dad, and you, too."

Bella rolls her eyes. "When I first met her, I was a little worried. But it only took me to the end of the day to see that she was a happily married woman, and not after my father's money. She's exactly the person she puts herself out to be and doesn't pretend to be something else. She always seems to treat everyone the way she wants them to treat her. She was the only person that seemed willing to help me out with things after my father passed away, even without asking for her help."

I kiss Bella's head and give her a bit of a hug. "Yeah, she's something and I'm glad that you assigned her to work with me. There are a few other secretaries that I would've killed off by now. I'm not sure how some of the other guys put up with their shit."

"Tell me about it. I've seen the way some of them behave. What do you say to some hot chocolate before bed?"

"I would love some." I watch Bella walk away and pick up the pieces of tissue paper from the gift bags. After throwing away the trash, I straighten up the sofa and coffee table. By the time I've sorted the living room, Bella is walking back in with our mugs of cocoa.

"Do you want to visit your father's grave before we head to my mom's?" I ask softy, knowing she hasn't been there much and still misses him loads.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stop by." I give her a sly smile and a wink. "Oh and remind me to stop at the house and pick up those pictures I've set out for your mom."

I chuckle a little. "Yeah, it's been three months you've been trying to get them to her."

Bella goes to speak, but yawns.

"Come on, Little Chef, time for bed."

I help her up and lead her to her room. Once I have tucked her in, I kiss her head. "Goodnight," I say with a wink, before walking back out of the room.

The next morning we wake early, get showers and quickly eat breakfast. We're out the door before eight in the morning. I give Bella some alone time with her dad, but I make sure I keep an eye on her. After we leave the cemetery, we drive over to the big empty house. We go in and get the pictures Bella wants. We lock up and head for my parents' home.

"Hi," I yell walking in, carrying most of the bags, having left Bella with the photos she wants to give to my mom.

"Bella, Edward," my mom says greeting us both, "why don't you put your bags upstairs and get settled."

I give her a nod and lead Bella up to my room. I put our bags down on the bed. "You doing okay, Little Chef?"

Bella looks at me and nods. "I'll be fine."

I pull her in for a hug. "I'm right here if you need me."

Bella rests her head on my chest, and we stand there embracing each other.

"Edward, Bella, come on, we're waiting on you to start lunch," Emmett calls from downstairs.

I chuckle and then kiss Bella's head. "Come on – let's get down there, before Emmett eats everything."

I grab the gifts and Bella picks the pictures back up.

We leave the pictures and the gifts in the living room, before joining the rest of the family in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, everyone," I say, helping Bella to her seat next to Jasper, before taking my own seat on her other side.

"We have some news," Emmett says with a grin, "it's twins! We're having twins."

"Oh, this is the best news," my mom says with a little sob as she hugs Rose to her.

"Congratulations, both of you," Bella says softly.

After several minutes of congratulations are said, my father picks up his glass and stands. "I propose a toast, to our newest family members – Jasper and Bella. We are so happy that you could join us today, and we hope you are with us for many years to come. To my son, Emmett, and my beautiful daughter-in-law, Rose, I'm so very pleased for the both of you. I look forward to seeing you both go through the journey of parenthood." We all raise our glasses at the end of my father's speech.

"Now that's done, can we eat?" Emmett asks loudly.

"Should someone say grace first?" Bella asks with a sweet smile.

"WHAT? But there's honey roasted ham and all the trimmings?" Emmett whines.

"Yes, Bella's right, we should say grace, Emmett?" Mom gives him a pointed stare and he huffs closing his eyes with his hands folded in front of his face.

"Dear Father in heaven," Emmett starts off, and I open my eyes to see Bella swipe some of the ham, with the tongs. As soon as she's done, I grab some, too. I hold back my chuckles as the rest of the family follows us, leaving no ham, Emmett's favorite, who's just wrapping up saying grace.

"Amen," he says.

"Amen," we all repeat together.

"Hey, how did you all get the ham so fast?" Emmett asks clearly confused. "You know, whatever, pass me some over." Emmett holds out his plate as he waits. "Come on, guys! Mom, tell them to share."

"Emmett, you know the rule, first one gets the most. It's not our fault you were too slow."

"Baby, you'll share with me, won't you?"

Rose just shakes her head.

"But baby, you got loads there, far more than enough for two."

"Well, I'm eating for three, so clearly I don't have enough then."

Emmett just opens and closes his mouth.

"Here, Rose, I can give you some of mine." Bella passes some of her ham to Rose who grins at her.

"Thank you, Bella," Rose says sweetly.

"You got some ham to spare for me, Bella?" Emmett asks with a grin.

"No, sorry, Emmett, I only got a little left."

Emmett sits back and pouts at all of us.

"Okay, I'll carve the chicken now," my dad says slowly as he looks at Emmett who's still pouting.

We all fill our plates up as Emmett mutters away that he didn't get any ham. After five minutes of it, Alice starts to laugh out loud, making the rest of us laugh, too.

"What?" Emmett asks with a mouthful of food.

"We were just playing with you," I say passing him some ham, as do the others.

"Oh, thank you so much guys. This is really the best gift ever. But how did you all get to it so fast?"

"We did it when you were saying grace," Bella says as she tries to stop laughing. "I can't believe this is the best gift – does that mean I don't need to give you one now?"

Emmett just looks at Bella like a sad child. "Ah, no, Bells, this is just the best gift in this moment of time. Since I love gifts, I still want that, too, please?"

Bella laughs and nods at him.

"After dinner," mom says with her brow raised at Emmett.

"But Mom, we're older now, why can't we get our gifts before we eat?"

"Because you, Emmett, decided it would be a good idea to eat all your candy at one time, then you were sick the rest of the day."

"I was three," Emmett says lowly.

"Ah, sweetie, you did the same thing this year on your birthday," Rose says as we all chuckle.

Emmett just shrugs. "That was some great candy."

The rest of the dinner seems to go by with us laughing and chatting. As soon as the dishes are done and put away, we head into the living room.

We pass out the gifts and open them showing everyone what we'd got. It's just after nine at night, when Rose is feeling too tired and decides to go home. Soon after, the rest of us all decide to head to bed, too. I leave Bella in my room, choosing to change in the bathroom myself. When I come back in my room, Bella is still standing in the middle of the room just looking at my bed.

"I can sleep on the couch, if you're not comfortable with me next to you?" I pull at my hair as the guilty feelings slowly come back.

"What? No, just well, just ..."

I raise my brow at Bella's stuttering and she takes a deep breath.

"What if I touch you when I'm sleeping?" I watch as she goes red and it clicks that she's still embarrassed about stroking my cock the one time we slept in this same bed.

I pull at my hair. "You won't hear me complaining if you do, but I would rather you were awake as well."

Bella's blush darkens and I head to bed. We both slide in and lie on our sides facing each other.

"I was awake – my arm was around you holding you to me. I only let go, when I knew you were finally awake. The only reason I did, was because I didn't want you to freak out about how close I was holding you. I knew you didn't mean to touch me, and I really didn't mind."

I wiggle my brow a little, and she chuckles slapping my chest lightly. She lets out a big yawn, and I can tell it surprised her.

"Close your eyes, Little Chef." Bella chuckles before closing her eyes. I kiss her forehead before moving my arms to hold her close to me.

"Can you tell me another story?"

I chuckle at the childish voice Bella just used. "Which one would you like to hear?"

"Hmm, tell me more about the boy and his princess. Is he doing better? Is he happy?"

"Yeah, yeah he is." I take a deep breath before I start to speak, within a half-hour she's sound asleep.

I take a few moments to enjoy the feel of her in my arms, before closing my eyes.

***~**_**FB**_**~***

It's New Year's Eve and Bella and I are spending it alone. The family didn't seem to mind that we're doing our own thing alone this year. Dad has taken Mom out to where they spent their first New Year's Eve together. Alice is meeting Jasper's family and Rose and Emmett are out with some friends. We're on the roof of my building, where I've laid out a nice blanket for us to sit on. We have some food and drinks on the small tray table I set up for us and we have a nice, but small electric fireplace. It normally sits in my living room, and puts off a little amount of warmth, but the lighting is perfect.

"Dance with me?" I say softly as I pull Bella to stand. Bella wraps her arms around me and we dance as Restless Heart plays. I feel my heart starting to race fast as Bella aligns her body to mine.

When the song ends, she places a kiss on my chest, letting her lips linger there. She looks up at me and I smile at her as my eyes dance between her eyes and her lips. My hand goes to her hair as I pull her head to me. I kiss her, putting all of the love and affection I feel for her into it.

Her hand slowly moves up and round my neck. Her fingers thread in my hair. I walk us slowly back to the blanket.

We keep kissing each other. I pause to look her in the eye.

"This ... us, yeah, you'll be mine, right?" I say with hope.

"If you'll have me?"

"I swear to you, Bella, my Little Chef, I will never lose you again."

The fireworks out on the Sound begin to fire off. The perfect way to begin the New Year.

"This is only the beginning of forever, my love," I say.

* * *

**A/N: So they are now a couple. How do you suppose the morning after will be for them? See you all on Friday for the next chapter update. Just a few left to read now, and lots to cover.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Have a happy weekend, we'll see you on Monday for the next update.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I wake up feeling the cold air on my skin. I frown looking around and see that I'm still on the roof. I look to my side and see Bella is lying there still asleep and naked. I grin jumping up, and pull on my pants, turning off the small fireplace. I grab the blanket and wrap it all around Bella. I make sure I have my door key in my hand, before picking Bella up and walking down the four flights of stairs. As soon as I enter my apartment, I take her right to my bedroom.

I unwrap her from the blanket and lay her on my bed. I can feel the warmth from the sheet and blanket as I pull the covers over Bella. I'm glad that I put on my heated blanket. I quickly grab some warmer clothes and put them on and scribble out a note. I head back up the roof to tidy up, leaving Bella the note just in case she wakes up.

It doesn't take me too long to pick up our discarded clothes, wine bottle, glasses and docking station and put them in the tote I brought them up here in. I wind up the cords on the little electric fireplace and put it beside the tote. Once everything is all picked up, I stack the small tote on top of the fireplace and take it all back down to my apartment.

I put the fireplace in the corner of the living room where it normally sits. I put the small tote in the kitchen for cleanup tomorrow. I strip, turning off the heated blanket and slide in next to Bella, pulling her into my arms. I honestly feel more complete than I ever have before.

I wake with a smile and turn to face Bella, only to find her side of the bed empty. I jump up and walk out of my room checking the bathroom, before making my way to the kitchen.

"Hey, I think our first rule should be that we don't wake up alone after sharing a bed," I say as I wrap my arms around her, kissing her neck softly.

"No regrets, then?" Bella's voice is a little shaky.

I turn her around to face me. "What, why ask that? I said last night that this was it. I told you that you were – are mine, you're it for me. I'm all yours; we're in this together. We're now an 'us,' you agreed."

I can see the flash of pain in Bella's eyes and I know she's trying to hide it. "I am – I have been yours for so long. From the time – since we first made – had sex – even before that – I don't know – I just thought that maybe ..."

I frown at the mumbled and stuttered speech Bella just gave. I run my hand through my hair, processing her words a few times. Finally, it hits me so hard; every time—until now, that is—after she had sex with someone they've dumped her. Tyler, her first boyfriend, then Mike, and even I did it, too.

"Fuck, baby, no – I love you. That first time when made love, and that _IS_ what we did, I didn't know that I loved you then, but I did. I wish I had known it then, because I wouldn't have left your side that day. I will not be leaving your side now, unless you send me away. Bella, I want to marry you, have and raise a family with you. I swear to you, Bella, I mean what I say, and no one—no matter what or who—will take me from you again."

"I'm sorry. I just got scared," Bella says softly as she hugs her small arms around my middle.

"It's not your fault, my love. We'll work on this with Jasper. After everything we have overcome so far, we will conquer this, too."

"Thank you," Bella says softly.

I kiss the top of her head and pull away. "Something smells really good. What did you make, Little Chef?"

"I made some omelets. They're in the warming oven. I was going to cut up some fresh fruit and make toast."

"Hmm, that sounds really good. The omelets smell great; want some help cutting the fruit and buttering the toast?"

"Yeah, you can butter the toast," she says turning and putting four slices of bread in the toaster.

"I'll butter your toast anytime," I say slyly.

I watch as Bella blushes as she looks at me from over her shoulder with a smirk. We work quietly together getting our meal finished. Once the toast is buttered, I plate our omelets and carry them to the table. Bella joins me with two small bowls of fruit.

"Phil called me this morning," Bella says after a few minutes. "Tanya's court case has a date now. It's set for the twenty-seventh of this month."

I swallow a little looking at Bella. I knew this was coming up, but I don't look forward to seeing the Viper again. I close my eyes as I feel the anger build up and this is only at hearing her name.

"You need to speak to Peter about this anger you feel over her." I open my eyes and look at Bella and she looks worried.

"I will – I just hate her so much," I say with a sigh.

"There's a fine line between love and hate," Bella says.

I lean back on my chair just looking at Bella, hoping she doesn't doubt things between me and the Viper.

"Edward, it's just ... you have these overwhelming emotions at just hearing her name."

"That doesn't mean I like her, Bella. I love you, and she just ... she hurt you, and my family. She made my mom cry, she made you cry. I've never seen my mom cry because another person was mean to her. That shocked me; hell it shocked us all. Esme has always been the kind of person that keeps her head up and sees the best in all. She brought my mom to her knees and kept her there."

"Bullies are all the same, Edward," Bella says. "They see something about your life that may not be right in theirs. It's their hurt and anger at themselves, and they use that anger and take it out on you. You have to remember that your family and friends have the only opinions that should matter to you. No one else knows you well enough to have a say in your life."

"You're right, but remembering all of this is not easy, when I see my mom crying in my father's arms. She was scared for us as a family, for the business as a whole, but mostly she was worried about being alone with Tanya. Fuck, Bella, I wanted to kill Tanya. Then she hurt you and forced my hand making me hurt you, too. I hate her for all of those reasons, but you are right, I need to let it all go now. The Viper isn't worth holding onto this anger, and I hate how it makes me feel."

Bella comes over to me and sits on my lap. "I don't want to lose you," she says softy in my ear.

"You won't – come on, let's go back to bed and hug for a bit." I stand up along with her and lead her back to the bedroom, to bed.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

The weeks flew by quickly and things have been wonderful for Bella and me. My family took the news that Bella and I are together well. Caius, Jasper, Peter and Renee also took the news well. Aro, on the other hand, pulled me aside and warned me that I have used up all of my extra lives, when it comes to hurting Bella. The media has been printing that we are a couple, but neither of us have publicly confirmed it. They've started to hound my life, too. They even printed a picture of when I took Rose to the doctor when she was sent home sick. They wrote that Rose was _MY_ wife and was expecting my baby. They went on about how Bella was trying to sink her teeth into me. Of course, Rose and I put the paparazzi right, which they seem to have forgotten, because they keep trying to circulate the rumor.

I'm hoping that it will be made clear today, since the whole family plans to be in court to support Bella. I take a deep breath as the car pulls up to the courthouse. Three bodyguards are with us and the lead guard, Felix, gives us a nod, before they all get out. Felix scopes out the area and then leans into the car.

"We need you to move forward, and don't speak or make eye contact with anybody. Just remember to move forward all the time. My staff and I will do our job keeping you safe," Felix says. When he's done speaking to Bella and me, he speaks in code through his earpiece radio.

"Miss Swan, you come out of the car first and then you, Mr. Cullen. The rest of the Cullen family will be arriving in five. If you're ready, we should go now." Bella smiles at me nervously and quickly gets out of the car and I follow her.

"Isabella, what does it feel like to be the other woman?" a reporter yells, while thrusting a microphone to Bella's face.

"Do you even care that his wife is pregnant and due to have a baby?" another reporter harps out.

"Edward, is this the only affair you've ever had?" a reporter asks me.

"Is it true that you are being threatened with job loss, if you don't continue this lewd affair?" another reporter yells.

"She's easy on the eyes. I would work for her and do her," some guy yells.

The voices seem to all combine together and I have no idea who's saying what. Then, there are the flashes that make me glad that I don't have light sensitivity. As the level of noise gets louder, I slightly turn my head to see Rose now out of their car along with Emmett.

We walk in the main entrance and we're directed into a room. Bella and I sit and take deep breaths. I move closer to her, rubbing her back. The guards all give her wide breathing space, knowing she's not good with a lot of people around her.

"Once this is done, we're sorting out who the fuck I'm married to," Rose almost screams as she enters the room.

"Calm down, honey," Emmett says soothingly.

"What? Would you be happy with them thinking that you were married to that?" Rose says waving her hand at me. No one answers her, so she keeps going. "Well, I'm not. I like big hard men that are smelly and dirty, and not clean cut, skinny ones."

"I would marry him and would want everyone to know," Bella says softy cutting Rose's insults off.

"Hmm, but yeah, you look like you need someone like him. Even the asshole side of him seems to like you. Which is a good thing, because the asshole side of him is what's going to kick those dipshits' asses if they don't back off. By the way, Edward, you better do it soon, or I'll be shoving their cameras in their asses myself."

I roll my eyes at Rose, who's still muttering away as Emmett tries more to calm her down. It's a few minutes later when my mom, dad, Alice and Jasper all walk in, after being held up outside.

"Okay, we're ready for you all to come in," the court clerk says.

We get up and make our way in. We take a seat near the front, where the district attorney suggested that we sit. Shortly after taking our seats, Tanya, along with the guilty board members: James, Angela, Ben, and Harry are all led into the room.

Tanya looks at me, then Bella, and smirks blowing a kiss at me.

"Edward, I'm here for you, don't let her do this to you, to me," Tanya sobs.

I frown and look to Bella who looks hurt and worried.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Davies," the court clerk says, and I stand helping Bella to stand.

The case proceeds slowly with Tanya and her minions claiming it was Bella who told them to do the things they did. They all claim they were simply following orders. Tanya then went on to claim that she and I were a couple, and Bella is paying me for sex. I can see the heartbreak on Bella's face the whole time Tanya has been on the stand. I was glad when Phil brought up the teen with whom Tanya had sex with. She tried to get out of it, but it turns out the boy in question taped it. When showing the tape, it was clear the boy was more than pleased to have sex with Tanya, but Tanya had also paid him for it. There was even a recorded conversation between her and the boy. She told him she could pimp him out to her friends, and he would make loads of money. She even went on to say he would never need to get a real job; she'd take care of him. This was the point where the media that were present in the room started to sway from Tanya and her claims.

By the end of the day, we had only proceeded through a fifth of the case. I'm just glad to get home and hug Bella the rest of the night.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

It's taken ten very long days for the entire case to be heard. The jury is out now and we're playing the waiting game.

"Come on, Little Chef, we should get out of here and go for a walk?" I make it sound like a question, but I fully intend to drag her out of here, if need be. As the ten days of court went by, Bella became paler and paler. Bella's really not great at dealing with stress. My mom had gently reminded me of Bella's tender age when I started to get upset about it. I hold Bella's hand as I walk out with her. Felix is just behind us, but behind enough to give us some privacy.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go away, just us, for Valentine's weekend?" When Bella doesn't say anything, I start talking again. "It's just a few days away, and I think it would do us both a world of good. Besides, I'd really like to spend some time with just you, and hopefully they won't follow," I say tilting my head to where the paparazzi are off to the side taking pictures of us.

"If we go to my dad's island, then they can't even get within five hundred feet of it. I always wondered why he put the big dock around the front side, but now I'm glad he did. No one can see the house, because of the dock and the way it's set. He valued privacy for me, and I'm glad he did."

"Yeah, that sounds great," I say with a sigh.

"What's wrong; I mean, we can go somewhere else?" I stop her by shaking my head.

"No, I think it sounds great there. I just ... well, I wanted to pay for us, pay for you. You're my girl and I want to take you places and pay for you. I want to _bring in the bread_ as they say. I know that's outdated and clearly you don't need that from me, I just ..." I pull her to me not able to find my words.

"You have more money than I do, Edward. Everything I own has come from my father and what he earned."

I start to tell her that's untrue, but she keeps talking.

"He has a private plane and boats; he has everything. I can't see myself using these things without you. So how about this: we use the things he left me and you give money to charity in my name or something like that. Besides, you're a working man and I'm in college. I'll more than likely only be a chef in a small restaurant; so clearly, you'll be the bread winner. I'll end up being the one who stays home and raises our kids."

I cut her off by kissing her. "I'm sure we can come to some agreement. Just for the record, I'm all for you having our children. Maybe we should start practicing tonight," I say as I start to kiss her neck.

I pull back, when I feel her face heat up and she giggles a little.

"Well, now that we've given them a show, shall we carry on with our walk?" I ask kissing her hand. We keep walking more or less in a circle, around the courthouse grounds. We've been out here walking around for almost two hours, when my phone rings. I answer and I'm told the jury is back and we should head back in.

"That was too fast," Bella says as she pulls at her hair.

"No, not really on this type of case. Most are done within a few hours, plus we had a strong case," I say. I hug her to me and kiss her head, before we walk back inside.

We all take our seats and Tanya and her minions are all led back in. It's not long before we are all asked to rise. The judge comes in, sits and calls the court to order.

"Foreman, has the jury reached a decision?"

"We have, your honor," the foreman says after standing.

The court recorder collects a slip from the jury foreman and gives it to the judge. The judge looks it over and hands it back. The judge turns to the defendants. "Miss Denali, Miss Weber, Mr. Hunter, Mr. Banner, and Mr. Cheney, please rise for the verdict."

They all stand up smugly and I close my eyes.

"Foreman, please read the verdict on all charges."

"In the charges of seventeen counts of embezzlement, we the jury find the defendants guilty. On the charges of seventeen counts of falsifying information, we the jury find the defendants guilty. On the charge of attempted blackmail, we the jury find the defendants guilty. On the charges of seventeen counts of fraud, we the jury find the defendants guilty."

As the guilty charges continue being read, Tanya and her minions pale as people start to cheer.

Once the verdicts have all been read, the judge hits his gavel down on the bench to get the court's attention.

"Thank you for your service; the jury may be dismissed."

The jury all stand and are shown out of the courtroom by the bailiff.

"I will set the sentencing hearing for one week from today. Bailiffs, please take the defendants into custody."

They're each led out without any of them speaking a word. I'm sure they're all in shock.

"Miss Swan," the judge says softly, and Bella swallows before standing.

"Yes, Sir," Bella says with a shaky voice.

"You're a remarkable young woman, and I do know that these hearings – and the past year and a half have been rather hard, but you have shown that your father raised you well. I also know that you have been having a hard time with the media. I would like, if you want, to release a statement to the press. I want to be sure your name is cleared. I see no reason your name should be attached to any of the wrong doings of the former workers of what's now your company. Would you allow this?"

Bella looks to me unsure what to say or do, so I quickly stand.

"Yes, Sir, your honor, I believe she would like that, if you have the time."

The judge looks to me and smiles. "Yes, of course, I will make sure that goes out no later than this time tomorrow. This court is adjourned," he says in an authoritative voice. He slams the gavel down on the bench, before standing and making his way out.

I pull Bella to me, hugging her.

"What exactly does that all mean?" Bella asks sounding unsure.

"It means he's going to the public and letting them know the truth about what has happened. He will fight to make sure your name is no longer attached to the bad light those wicked people tried to hang on it."

Bella nods and then sighs.

"I was thinking about after the sentencing next week. Maybe it would be nice to put a meal or something on for the companies that were affected. What do think?"

I smile, shaking my head at how much this girl thinks of others.

"I think it sounds like an amazing idea. I'll work on doing the invites tomorrow, but come on, Little Chef, it's time to go home."

I lead her out and take her home. Once she's settled, I head to my apartment, hating that I'm not staying with her. I rush to my room sitting on my chair by the window. I just get there, when my cell chimes with an incoming text. I smile and wave to Bella as I read it. I do love that even when I'm at home, I can still see her.

* * *

**A/N: So we touched on some insecurities and we also let justice serve some due diligence to the Viper and her group of followers. What are your thoughts? See ya on Monday with the next update.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Monday everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter, see you on Wednesday with the next update.  
Special thanks to all you ladies who keep us readable.**

* * *

********EDITED FOR CONTENT, UNEDITED VERSIONS CAN BE FOUND AT TWCS AND FICPAD******  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It's a little after nine in the morning and Bella and I have just arrived at the restaurant. We're starting to get everything ready for tonight. All the companies accepted Bella's offer of a meal and get together. The head count is at sixty-eight people, not counting Bella, Caius, my family or myself. Everyone is due to arrive at six.

Just to show how sorry she is about what had happened, Bella has chosen to make everything herself. We've already gone shopping, and everything we need is the best quality and freshest we could get.

"The appetizer is vegetable soup, with beer bread and a shrimp cocktail. Both of those can be started at three," Bella reads off her list out loud.

I nod at her, so she knows I'm listening.

"Our main course is beef wellington or roasted pork tenderloin, with twice baked potatoes, green beans with slivered almonds, dinner salad and fresh clover rolls. Do you think on the beef wellington, we should do some rare, some medium and some well done, or just do them all medium?" Bella looks at me tilting her head.

"For us, it would be easier if we keep them all the same."

Bella bobs her head _yes_ and sighs a little. "Giving them a choice would be nicer, right? I mean, I'm trying to show them I want to make all this hassle they've had to deal with better. I still feel bad for, essentially, what my company put them through."

I kiss her head. "Little Chef, it was not you or your mistake. Remember that," I say to her again. This is something I've been repeating to her often, and since the trial started, it has become a daily thing.

"Okay, how about doing five pounds rare, five pounds well done, and the remaining ten pounds medium? Since we have twenty pounds of pork tenderloin, that should be enough meat, shouldn't it?" I smile and nod at her.

"Main course foods will take two to three hours in all, so we need to be starting those around three, but no later than four."

I nod at her again, smiling at how well thought out the menu and timeline is, she has prepared for all of this so far.

"So, we could do the breads, rolls, desserts and salads now."

"Sounds like a plan," I say hugging her close to me. She kisses me quick, before washing her hands.

By eleven, Bella has all four desserts finished and all the bread and rolls are on cooling racks. I have made and plastic-covered eighty-five serving size bowls of dinner salad.

"We need to head to the courthouse now," Bella says softly, and I know that deep down she doesn't want to go, but she is. Caius and I are the faces of the Denali Corporation now, so we must be there to show our support of the prosecution process.

"It will be okay," I tell her, knowing she's anxious about the sentencing. Bella gives me a weak smile, but I'm hoping it will be a strong smile later. I hope that after Tanya and the former board members are sentenced, she will stop being so stressed over it. I hold out my hand for her to take as we walk out, closing up behind us.

Thankfully, we no longer need the bodyguards, because the judge kept his promise and released a statement to the media. He gave a heartwarming speech about how impressed he was with Bella and how our nation would be in better shape if there were more people like her around. When he finished his statement and answered many questions, the press started to finally back off of Bella.

Within a few hours many more people stood up for Bella and her father, Eleazar, as well. Mike, however, is still singing the same tune. I know that after we come back from our weekend away, I'll be paying him a visit. I get the feeling that Emmett and Jasper will be coming along with me.

We arrive at the courthouse and are greeted by my family.

"Hi," my mom says hugging Bella tightly to her. "I'll come and help with the cooking and prep work once we're done here, darling."

"Esme, this meal is for you and your family, too. It's bad enough that Edward's helping me."

My mom chuckles, shaking her head at Bella. "My dear girl, I really don't think my son would be much help. All he seems to do is stare at you, when you're in the same room as he is. Besides, I _want_ to come and help."

I turn my head and glare at my mom, who raises her brow at me as if to dare me to deny the truth in what she said.

"That may be so, Esme," Bella says.

I can hear the smile in her voice, so I turn to look back at her. I know that my mom's right, all I do when Bella is in the room is look at her. I can't help it. I love this girl with my whole heart, and soul. "Maybe I do, but I still have some making up to do."

"Edward, we're good. Esme, you don't have to help me, really. I have so much more to make up to you and all of the others that were troubled by the past events."

Rose decided to jump into the conversation and set Bella straight. "Bella, there is nothing for you to make up. You did nothing wrong. We—well, Edward and I—have to make things up to you for our own personal reasons. So, I'll be helping, too, and ask anyone, I'm a bitch and do what I want. Edward was, well, a douche, and don't even get me going on that again. Just know that Edward is there because he wants to be, and as for Esme and I, we'll be there, too. So, suck it up and deal with it. In our family's eyes, you're a Cullen now and we Cullens help each other, no matter what."

I smile and give Rose a small nod once she's done speaking.

"Rose, I'm not sure what you think you've done to me, but you really haven't done a thing."

"I judged you, just going by what the _doofus_ here said about you. I didn't know you, but I _did_ know him," Rose says pointing at me like that was a big enough reason for her to know better. "When I'm wrong about someone, I say I am, and I was more than wrong about you. Unlike him, I'm able to control myself when I'm in a room with someone. However, at the end of the day it was me, because I encouraged him to treat you like shit those first months. Therefore, I'm just as much to blame as he is; for that, I'm sorry." Rose moves to Bella and opens her arms to hug her and Bella does.

"You're my sister now," Rose says.

Bella goes to open her mouth, but Rose speaks again cutting her off. "He loves you, I've known him for years, and he's never looked at anyone the way he looks at you. You may not be married yet, but you will be soon and that makes you a Cullen and my sister."

"Thank you, Rose," Bella whispers, but I hear it.

"Okay, enough of the lovey dovey stuff," Rose says wiping her tears, "we've got a Viper bitch to send down the river." This is the reason I love Rose like a sister, under the tough, hard front she puts on, she's just a softy at heart and fiercely loyal to the family.

"It's settled, after we are done here, we'll help you get everything done for tonight," my mom says with a cheery voice, but I can tell that she's upset, too, over what happened between Rose and Bella.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

"We have been called in," Phil says in a hushed voice, once he reaches us.

We all walk in and take our seats behind the prosecution's table. Tanya, James, Angela, Harry and Ben are all led into the courtroom and are seated next to their attorneys, on the defense's side.

Tanya looks around the courtroom, stopping when she sees Bella and glares at her. "You stupid little girl, I can't believe you gave him the COO position. He's using you; his whole fucking family is using you. They don't give a flying fuck about you. Ask yourself, what they do for you?"

"They treat me like family, and they're here for me. For the record, I knew Edward Masen for years, he was a part of my family," Bella says softly.

I look around and see most people are looking at Bella and Tanya.

"And that's why you went to his funeral?"

"I would've been there if I had known, if… but my father was sick..." Bella's voice drops a little. I clasp her hand in mine and kiss the side of her head.

"She's just trying to get to you," I whisper softly to her, "ignore her."

"Whatever – when he takes you for everything you've got, I'll be right there to tell you I told you so. I'm really going to enjoy rubbing it in. Hell, I'll be sure to share with you all of the filthy details of how hard and fast he fucked me. He came time and time again screaming my name, not yours. We even did it in your daddy's office. I even took him to your home and fucked him in every room there."

I gasp shaking my head, but Bella jumps up.

"Tanya, that's a load of shit; he never and _would_ never sleep with you. I don't even need to ask him. Why don't you shut up and save this bullshit for the girl you'll be sharing a room with for the next several years. Maybe she'll be interested in your tales, because that's all they are."

My mouth drops open as Bella replies in a harsh tone to Tanya, and I stand up beside her.

"Oh, fuck me sideways, she's got a bitch streak to her! Thank God, now there's something I can work with. Put it here, doll," Rose says standing and holding her hand up for Bella to high five.

Bella slaps her hand with a big smile, and I look at Tanya, who looks mad as hell. Before she can say another word, the bailiff tells everyone to rise and the judge walks in.

"Everyone may be seated. This is the sentencing hearing. Normally, the court asks if there are any victims who wish to give a statement. However, the court asked for written statements, because there are so many victims in this case. I will be sentencing each individual separately. Angela Weber, please stand."

Angela stands up slowly and sobs, as her attorney stands beside her.

"For your part in this case, and the charges against you, you are hereby sentenced to ten years in Washington State minimum security prison; you will have to serve six full years, before you will be eligible for parole. You will have to pay one hundred thousand dollars in fines and restitution to the court and the Denali Corporation. You will have to serve five thousand hours of community service, with five years of probation after parole. You may sit down."

Angela falls back to her seat sobbing, as her attorney pats her back.

"Benjamin Cheney, please rise."

Ben and his attorney rise from their chairs very stoically.

"For your part in this case, and the charges against you, you are hereby sentenced to fifteen years in Washington State minimum security prison; you will have to serve ten full years, before you will be eligible for parole. You will have to pay one million dollars in fines and restitution to the court and the Denali Corporation. You will have to serve seven thousand hours of community service, with seven years of probation after parole. You may sit down."

Ben sits, as the judge calls Harry to stand. Harry is given the same sentence that Ben was given and he, too, sits, showing no emotion.

"James Hunter, please stand."

I smile; glad the judge is making fast work of this.

"For your part in this case, and the charges against you, you are hereby sentenced to twenty-five years in Washington State maximum security prison; you will have to serve no less than twenty years, before you will be eligible for parole. You will have to pay five million dollars in fines and restitution to the Denali Corporation. You will have to serve fifty thousand hours of community service, with no less than ten years of probation after parole. You may sit down," the judge says harshly.

"Now, Tanya Denali, please stand."

Tanya makes a big show of standing primping and has the gall to wink at us before turning to the judge.

"Ms. Tanya Denali, you have caused me one big problem after another. You see, I could not understand why you made the name change. So I did a little digging."

I frown looking at Tanya, who has gone pale instantly.

"I found out why. You are a wanted woman in Russia. Your information has been passed on to immigration and where I'm sentencing you to fifty years in Washington State maximum security prison, with no eligibility for parole, that is nothing on the death penalty in Russia that awaits you. Your property has all been seized and will be liquidated, and if there is any above and beyond the amount of thirty-five million dollars, in fines and restitution to the courts and the Denali Corporation you owe, it's yours. Keep in mind there are pending civil suits against you as well, but your debts to the State and the Denali Corporation will be paid first. You are not being sentenced to any community service or probation, because once you've served your debt to the State of Washington, you'll be released to the custody of the Russian government. You may sit down."

"You can't send me back," Tanya yells, "I'm a US citizen."

The judge just raises his brow at her. "It was your crimes there that led to that and also led you here today. According to the US Department of Immigration, your citizenship has been revoked. One could ask you if it was worth it, but I doubt you could truthfully answer any question you're asked. Bailiff take them all away; I'm done with this, case closed." The judge slams the gavel down hard on the bench, before standing and walking away.

Tanya is led away screaming for someone to help her. The men are all led away. The only one who has shown any remorse is Angela Weber, who is still sobbing when she is lead away.

"What? What the hell did she do in Russia to get the death plenty?" Bella asks shocked. I shrug, having no idea.

The courtroom slowly empties and I'm hit with the guilt again of what I did to Bella. Where Jasper and Peter are both helping me, I still get that overwhelming feeling from time to time. I turn to Bella and I look her in the eye. "I never slept with her, I swear I didn't," I say unable to stop myself.

"I know," Bella says hugging me.

"How do you know?" I ask, not understanding why she believes me so easily.

"I just do; I feel it here," she says putting her hand on her heart.

"Just so we're clear, before you, and I am talking about the very first time we met, when you ran into me as I mopped the floor. The last person I slept with was two years ago, just after my twenty-fourth birthday." I swallow a little hoping she can see that I'm being open and honest with her.

"I thought men, you know, liked sex?"

I smile kissing her forehead. "I can't talk for all men, but I do like sex. Hell, I fucking love sex with you and it will only be you, for the rest of my life. But to answer why it had been two years, well, I was kind of drifting along with my workload. Time just passed me by."

"Well, for me, it was just before my dad passed away." Bella frowns a little, if I'm reading her right, she feels guilty. We're certainly quite a pair. "I've only been with Tyler, Mike and now you. But just so we're clear, you're it for me, too."

I kiss the side of her head this time, while holding her close to me.

"It's okay, Little Chef, and you have no idea how much it pleases me that it'll be only you and me – forever. Come on, we've got some cooking to get done."

We arrive back at the restaurant shortly after one. It's nice to see my mom, dad and Rose all waiting for us. With their help, we're all set and ready to go when the serving staff and kitchen crew arrive at five. My mom and Bella spend ten minutes going through what is left to be done with them, and then Bella and I head upstairs to get ready for dinner. We just get back downstairs when people start to arrive.

Bella and I sit down with our family after checking on how things are going in the kitchen. The servers take the drink orders and then start serving the appetizers. Everyone seems to be happy with the them.

"This is amazing, Little Chef," I say with a hum as I eat some more of the bread and soup.

"You really like it?"

"No, I love it," I say looking in her eyes.

Bella gives me a smile and looks around the room. I watch her looking at everyone that's here. It took a day of planning to seat the companies that could help each other at the same tables. It was a great idea and I'm proud to say it seems to be working, as most everyone seems to be talking about helping the other. Bella is very smart to have pointed out that we should do this.

"Miss Denali-Swan?"

Bella and I turn to see an older man standing behind us and we both stand.

"You can call me Bella. Is everything okay, Mr. Banner?"

"Oh, yes, dear, everything is fine. I was just wondering ..." Mr. Banner stops and shakes his head. "Never mind, dear, it's nothing; I'll let you get back to your meal."

I frown a little, knowing that he seemed like he wanted to ask something, but feels he can't.

"Mr. Banner," Bella speaks up, "I was meaning to talk to you about the golf tournament you did each year."

Mr. Banner's whole face lights up and I smile, remembering this was something my grandfather did each year. Judging by the look on Mr. Banner's face, this was what he was going to ask about.

"I'm very sorry – I know I kind of dropped the ball last year, and I still have no idea about it, but Caius is a keen golfer. Do you think you could speak with him, so we can get back on track for this year? Do you think the others in the tournament would mind if we got some of the other local businesses involved as well?"

"Oh no, they wouldn't mind at all, dear. The more the merrier I say, and I'll make sure I speak to Caius. Thank you, Bella; your father would be so proud of you." Mr. Banner goes to leave, but stops and looks back at Bella. "He often spoke of you, and I know he loved you very much. I meant it when I said he would be so proud of you. You're an amazing young woman, and I see you have gained the heart of a very good young man, as well. Edward, I'm not sure if you remember me, but your grandfather was a good friend of mine. Take care of this girl, she's very special."

"I do remember and I will take care of her, she's my whole world."

With a little nod Mr. Banner leaves to go back to his seat. I know he was not meaning to, but his words have upset Bella.

"Do you need some time out, baby?" I whisper softly into her ear and she shakes her head.

"I just wish he was still here."

I sigh and kiss her head, pulling her to me a little. "He is here," I say. "He's right here where he belongs and will always be." I place my hand over her heart."

"You are, too."

"I know and I'm planning on staying right here, beside you forever." I kiss her again, pulling away as the servers start to bring out the main course. I smile at Bella, as everyone seems to be very happy with the meal so far.

The night goes by with everyone mingling and talking to each other. Several people take the time to come and speak with Bella and she's genuinely happy that no one seems to hold her responsible. I know it's a weight off her shoulders, to not have anyone hating her. Once everyone leaves, Bella sends home the kitchen and cleaning staff. All there's left to do are a few dishes and some pans.

"Come on, Little Chef, it's time to get you home to bed," I say as Bella yawns, putting the clean dishes away.

"We're almost done; this is the last load," Bella says pointing at the dishwasher.

"I'll get Mom or someone to come over tomorrow."

Bella just looks at me, but I can clearly see that she's tired and we've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow.

"Bella, it's okay to get help from time to time. It's a load of clean wet pans that still have to dry. It will take them ten minutes do it tomorrow and they are already going to be here, so the rental company can pick up the tables and chairs. Besides, you're dead on your feet."

I pick up our jackets and look to Bella, who still looks unsure. I smile as I walk over to her and pick her up. I throw her over my shoulder and she yelps and begins to giggle. I chuckle a little at her response. "Time for us to go home," I say as I turn off the lights and close the door behind me. I turn to lock it, before carrying her to the car.

By the time we get home, Bella is curled up asleep in the front seat. I walk around the car and gently pick her up. I walk all the way to her apartment with her asleep in my arms. I place her on her bed, stripping her down to her underwear. I remove my wife beater and put in on her. I've done this so often now, that I'm able to do it without waking her.

I brush her hair out of her face and spend a few minutes just looking at her. For the first time in a long time, she seems relaxed, calm and happy. I kiss her softly and remove everything but my boxers, before climbing into bed next to her. I pull her body to mine and I relax, feeling at peace.

**~*FB*~**

I take hold of Bella's waist, helping her into the speedboat that I'm going to drive to the island.

"You're sure you know what you're doing?" Bella asks as she sits on her seat.

"Just like driving a car, love," I say putting on my hat. Bella laughs as the boat comes to life and we speed off.

"Fuck, this almost beats riding a motorcycle," I say.

I take us on a little detour around the Island. It really is amazing, and you can't see any signs of a home or the fact that anyone lives here.

"We need to take the boat up to that part of the dock there," Bella says pointing it out. I slow down and edge slowly up, while Bella pushes the button on the dash. Within a few seconds the dock lifts and a passageway opens. Once we are through, Bella presses the button and the dock closes. I pull up to the end of the dock and jump off to tie the boat down. I get back on and place our bags out on the dock, before helping Bella off the boat.

"Are you ready to see our holiday home?" Bella asks with a small hint of worry.

"I am, and shush it, okay," I say with a wink, knowing she's back to worrying that I may assume she's throwing her money in my face. That is the one thing I have learned about Bella, money doesn't mean a thing to her. The most important thing to her is family. I start picking up the bags, but before I can get them all, Bella has two, one in each hand.

"Bella, I've told you I can get the bags."

Bella rolls her eyes and walks forward still carrying them. "Edward, this way it's one trip, and I really want to show you something." Bella wiggles her eyes at me and I grin.

"It was the captain's hat, right?" I ask cheekily, but Bella nods and there's also a small hint of a blush there.

"Yeah, maybe you could wear it more?" Bella bites her lip and I chuckle leaning over to kiss her.

"I'll wear anything you ask me, if you look at me like that."

Bella and I walk side by side and soon my mouth drops open.

"Oh my God, this is just…wow," I say as the most amazing house comes into view. It's two stories and the whole wall facing us is windows. As we walk in, I'm amazed. The ceilings are all vaulted, and the floor plan is very open and spacious. The whole thing is centered on the window-wall. Bella moves around and I follow her, taking in the rooms.

"Why is there a second floor; this first floor is huge?" I ask confused.

"You'll see why tonight," Bella says with a smile. "The second floor is where my room— well, our room now—is located."

I follow her all the way up the mountain of stairs.

When we get to her room, I'm awed by the size alone. It's three times the size of an average master bedroom. The _en suite _bathroom is also large and has a small pool, in place of a bathtub. The walk-in shower is so big; I think the whole bathroom in my apartment could fit in it. The toilet has its own small room, and there's a very large double sink vanity along the one wall. A large dressing room is where we leave the bags.

We walk back into the bedroom and I zone in on the sheer curtains surrounding the bed. It reminds me of one of those fancy princess beds you see in fairy tales. I move to the bed and sit on the side, where the sheer curtains are pulled back. Lying back, I let out a groan at how comfortable it feels.

"You're not sleepy, are you?" Bella asks as she straddles my lap.

I grin at her, shaking my head. "Not anymore," I manage to get out as our lips meet. I roll us to our sides and kiss her face softly as we lay there with silly smiles on our faces.

"Want to go for a walk before dinner?" Bella says softly.

"Yeah, but it should be noted that I'd go anywhere with you."

We throw on some light clothes and walk out hand in hand.

"Is it always this warm?" I ask feeling the heat.

"Pretty much, but there are strong storms in October. Dad normally comes and closes the panels around the full house, from my birthday until at least December. For the past two years Aro has paid someone to come over and do it for me. I wasn't really ready to come back here, until you mentioned us getting away."

I kiss her head lightly, allowing her to process her feelings.

"You know, I think your family should use this place, too. I'm not sure if we could get Rose to leave once she's been here, but it would be a nice vacation for them, too," Bella says chuckling gently.

"Yeah, I think she'd be happy here, and only leave to have the babies. I'm not sure if she would allow Emmett to stay with her though."

"Alice would hate it because there're no place close to shop."

I nod in agreement with her. We walk back to the house hand in hand, and make a light meal. Once we're done, Bella shows me around the parts of the house I didn't see earlier, before leading us to our room. As soon as we enter our room, I'm a little shocked, not only at what I see, but also the fact that I didn't work it out earlier.

The whole room is lightly lit up by the stars in the sky. It truly looks amazing. "My dad could always picture things in his head. He would run through different ideas. He had special ways of looking at things. He was brilliant; he designed this for me, because he said it was his way to give me the moon and the stars."

"He was amazing."

"He was, but he was also so good at business. He had a mind like a steel trap, he always said your best commodity was in here," Bella says tapping her temple. "I think that's why he was so good at business and knew how to help others. He would always tell me never to put someone's dreams down, even if they seemed improbable. He used to tell me, 'you should always allow someone to push for their dreams and allow them the chance to see where it takes them.'"

"He sounds like an amazing man. I know my grandfather always spoke highly of him. I think that's one of the reasons I was so angry about what happened, until you showed me that there must have been more to it."

Bella lays her head on my chest.

"I am sorry, I know I said it before, but I just didn't want the media to see my dad the way he was. That's why we weren't there."

I release a small sigh and kiss her again. "I know, and I understand. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't _his_ fault. I just meant that if I had really looked at what was going on, I could have been there for you, through all the heartache you went though."

"I love you," Bella says, looking at me and I smile back at her.

"I love you, too. Come on, let's get some sleep. We've got a lot of hiking to do tomorrow."

The days pass too quickly, but Bella and I manage to relax. We also sorted some stuff out.

Bella told me that the orphanage that Charlie made his monthly donations to was badly in need of renovation and repairs. We discussed the possibility of donating the mansion and costs of running the place, to the orphanage.

Then there's the restaurant. She's gutting and remodeling the whole thing. She's expanding a bit to make the party room a part of the restaurant as a whole. She plans to buy new tables, chairs, worktops, cabinets, the bar-top, back shelving and stools, and she wants Masen Furniture to make it all. She plans to put in new state-of-the-art kitchen appliances and replace the old walk-in cooler and freezer. As for the menu, she plans to use items from some of the local growers and butcher shops her father was helping out. To top it all off, she plans to donate all profits to the local school districts, to use to fund school trips, learning equipment and to help under privileged children. Her plans are to do this all in honor of Marcus and Debbie, because helping kids was always their passion in life. Like always, I'm in awe of this girl and how special her heart is and how she loves so unconditionally.

The last thing we talk about is living together. We sleep so much better wrapped in each others' arms. We decided that when we get home, I'll be putting in my notice and moving in with the love of my life. It has been a wonderful and relaxing vacation, even though we worked out so much.

* * *

**A/N: Well what are your thoughts now?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy HUMP day. See you all on Friday for the very last chapter before the epilogue posts next Monday the 25th.**

**Special and HUGE thanks to all of the wonderful ladies who keep us readable.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

We arrive home and I frown, not really wanting to be back. I never realized how much I needed that time away with Bella, it just wasn't long enough.

"Edward, we can go away again when I'm on spring break. Well, I can anyway. I hear you've got a rather strict boss. Maybe you'll need to be _REAL_ good for her, before she'll give you the time away," Bella says letting out a snigger.

I press my lips together and bite them, to stop my laugh from bubbling out. "Well, maybe if that strict boss of mine would stop by my office and allow me some of her private time," I wiggle my brow at her, "she could see what a good boy I am. I bet I could even show what kind of quality work I can provide to her ... company."

"Maybe she needs to come over and thoroughly check out your dexterity and proficiency."

I laugh out loud, loving the banter we share with each other. I open Bella's door and help her carry in all of the bags. I push her against the wall by the door and kiss her, as I kick the door shut with my foot. I only back off so we can catch our breath.

"I need to call my landlord – I need to be here with you," I mumble out as I kiss her again.

"Or you could just call Alice and Jasper and see if they want to sublet from you."

I hum as I think over what she just suggested.

"But if they take you up on it, I think we will need to put blinds up in both apartments."

I hum again as I keep kissing her neck.

"Because ... I, oh, Edward, I … ah ... really don't want to look over, hmm, and see ... Jasper and Alice, ah, going at it."

"Hush about my sister getting some, especially while I'm busy trying to get some of my own."

Bella giggles a little, but I soon shut her up as my tongue plunges into her mouth again.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

It's Wednesday morning and I'm back at work. I walk in and Renee rises to follow me into the office.

"So, Edward, how was the mini vacation?" Renee asks, as she puts down my coffee and the newspapers.

"It was good—very relaxing—just what we both needed. Bella's looking so much better, and I feel better, too. I think the privacy and relaxation did both of us a world of good.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. You have a ten o'clock appointment. It was booked while I was off on Monday. If I'd have been here, I'd have told him to go fuck himself."

I tilt my head looking at her as she keeps talking, since she never really uses profanity.

"And, I am telling you now, if you need me here, I'll be in here with you. But, you should know that if he opens his gutter hole the wrong way, I'll not be held accountable for my actions."

I hold my hand up to cut her off, because she is really worked up right now. "Renee, who are you talking about; who is coming at ten?"

"Mr. I'm-a-fucking-dickhead Mike, freaking, Newton."

I glare at Renee and she holds up her hands. "As I said, it wasn't me that took the appointment."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Renee, I'm going to need you here to help hide his body, because I may just kill the little rat bastard."

"Fine by me, as long as I get one hit in, that is," Renee says as she walks away.

I pick up my phone as Renee exits my office. I make sure Caius is aware that someone allowed Mike Newton to book an appointment with me. I'm able to calm myself down by the time ten o'clock arrives.

Renee lets me know that Mike has arrived, and I make him wait for ten minutes, before telling Renee to show him in.

"Hi," he says sitting down on the seat across from me. I tilt my head and he puts his feet up on my desk.

"Mr. Newton, I'm a busy man – so what is it that you need to see me about?" I say and Mike just laughs.

"Look, I know that you screwed the pooch to get your place here, but I'm sorry to say, it will not be for much longer. I just wanted you to be aware that I'll be taking your job."

I outright laugh at him and he glares at me.

"Have some respect for me boy, you're nothing, and I'm the one who will rule this joint."

"Mike, you're only nineteen. Why the hell would anyone give this job, much less let you RULE the joint?"

"Because I have money, and money controls the world. Besides, I'm a much better looking guy than you are."

"Okay, well, if this was all you wanted, then this meeting is over. I'm entirely too busy to play games with you. You may have money, Mr. Newton, but it's my name on the door—goodbye."

"I screwed her first, and she's still mine. I got a taste of her, when her pussy was all tight. All you get is her leftovers – my sloppy seconds. This job and company are mine; mark my words."

I roll my hands into fists, but hold back my temper, because he wants me to lose my cool.

"Oh, and I had her yelling and panting; I bet you can't do that, can you, gramps?"

I shake my head already knowing that everything he says is bullshit.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to get my dad to get me your job, since you won't willingly back down. Don't worry, Eddie boy, I'll give you a job cleaning the toilets. Hell, I might even invite you up here to watch when I fuck Bella on my desk. You should have conceded when you had the chance, but I think firing you myself will be much more fun. See ya, douchebag," Mike says and then walks out.

I stand up and push my fists against the wall, knowing I need to calm down before I chase him down and beat him.

"Ah, well, I take it that didn't go well?" Caius says as he walks in.

I shake my head at him. "I would've killed him, if I had been outside of this office building.

"I'm having Phil look into pressing charges against Mike. There are those pictures, and it's clear Bella had no idea that he took them. Also, when the pictures were taken, Mike was already eighteen and Bella was seventeen. I know that statutory rape can't be charged, but photographing a minor without clothing on, is child pornography. I will do all I can to be sure that he burns for this. Good job keeping your cool, Edward."

I sigh and nod at him, not really wanting this or anything else for that matter to be added to Bella's plate.

Caius allows me to take some work home, so that I can get away and unwind. It also allows me to pick up Bella after her college classes. After I calm down and get some work done, I see it's time for me to go get her.

I park the car and head over to the door where she comes out. As I get closer, I can hear raised voices.

"Mike – let go of me. And for the last time, if you need a job, then you need to get an interview with Edward and Caius."

"But, come on, we've been friends for years."

I swallow moving faster through the people that are standing around as I hear Bella and Mike's voices.

"Yeah, I can really see how great of a friend you are, after everything you said about me these past few months. Now, for the last time – let go of my arm."

I feel myself panic as I can hear that Bella's voice is getting a bit high pitched, and I'm still trying to push my way through the crowd of people.

"You're a fucking slut. You were my girl and you fucked some other guy. You're the one that gave me that STD, you bitch!"

"Mike, go to hell; you're nothing but a prick," Bella yells.

I just get through the last of the people to see Mike slap Bella hard across the face. She falls to the ground, and I move to her and help her to stand.

"Oh, looky there – here's your poor boy-fucking-fuck-toy to save the day," Mike says.

I could care less about what he says; I need to look her over to make sure she's okay. I see her lip wobble with the hate-filled words he's still ranting. I turn and hit Mike square on the jaw. He looks at me in shock. I shake my head and move back to Bella.

"Shit, Edward!" Bella yells, and I turn to see Mike is charging at me. We tumble to the ground and I quickly overpower him. I'm so fucking angry that I just start to hit him over and over again. This piece of shit has had this coming from the second I first laid eyes on him. For that matter, he was asking for this the first time he took advantage of Bella.

"All right, break it up," a harsh voice says, but Mike's still trying to hit me, so I don't let go of him.

"I said break it up."

I get pulled off of Mike and pushed to the ground. Mike rolls and punches me in the face.

"That's it—you're both under arrest!"

"Fucking great," I mutter out.

"Can I check my girlfriend to see if she's okay? He hit her."

The officer looks at me and sighs. "Yes, but the handcuffs stay on." He pulls me to stand and Bella wraps her arms around me.

"Call Mom and Dad," I say in her ear.

"What? No! I'm calling Phil, he's a lawyer."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Fine; call him, but call Mom and Dad, too, please, Little Chef?"

"I will."

I watch her bottom lip wobble, and I know she's just barely holding herself together.

"I'll be fine," I say to her, needing her to calm down.

"Like hell you will; I'm going sue your ass, and that little bitches', too," Mike yells.

"Make sure you eat something, okay?"

"Okay," she answers while sniffling.

"Time to go," the officer says, and I'm pulled away from her.

I watch as her shoulders start to shake. "Sir, please, can't you let me call someone for her? He hurt her and she is about to break down," I say to the police officer standing next to me as he's patting me down for weapons and checks my pockets.

"Can you call someone for her, please; she's been through enough?"

"Fine; what's the number?" I let out a breath and give them Rose's number, knowing that she's the closest person to here, and should be done at her school. I hear him talking, but I'm still focused on Bella.

"She said she's on her way – happy now?

"Yes, yes I am; thank you," I say knowing that it should only take Rose ten minutes to get here to her.

I'm in the back of a police car, and we're just pulling into the station, when my cell goes off playing Rose's ringtone. It stops after a few seconds, and then Bella's begins to play. I know that was Rose letting me know she's with my girl.

I'm read my rights, fingerprinted and photographed. I'm taken into a small room, where I'm told to strip down and put all my belongings into the paper bag on the bench. Once I'm down to my boxers, they make me put on this ugly bright green jumpsuit. I quickly sign my name, verifying that my belongings are all listed on the sheet the officer filled out. I'm then led to an empty holding cell. I rub my face, and sit on the metal bed with a sigh as the door is closed.

Thankfully, it only takes half an hour for Phil to arrive and I'm taken to an interview room to see him.

"Green suits you," he says and I roll my eyes at him.

"Is Bella okay?"

"Rose took her to the hospital to have her looked over. I know she has a nasty bruise on her face and arm."

"What? What do you mean her arm?"

"Mike had a tight grip on her, and her arm has some pretty deep bruises."

I take some deep breaths trying very hard to keep myself calm.

Phil and I spend the next hour going through everything that happened today, starting with Mike turning up at my office. We are soon joined by the arresting officers, who get straight to questioning me. I again repeat everything that I just told Phil.

"I should make you aware that the person who first reported this has filmed the whole thing."

"Good to know; go watch it and you'll see for yourself that I'm telling the truth."

They nod and say they'll be back later, but I'll need to sit back in the cell until then. It's another two hours before they come back to get me. I'm led back to the room, and I see the DA there, and I start to feel worried, until I see Phil smile.

"We have watched the video, and it starts just after Mike first grabbed Isabella Swan. She told him at least four times prior to you arriving to let her go. She also asked him to let her go, and told him he was hurting her. We also have him on tape trying to blackmail her. Then you arrived and he hit her; he left quite a bruise on her face." The DA puts down two pictures—one of Bella's face, which I wince at, and the other of her arm.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," I say out loud not really caring where I'm at.

"Through our talk with Miss Swan, we've found that after she and Mike had consensual sex, she was clothed when she fell asleep. Between that information and the photos that were real and altered—he has, not only of Miss Swan, but of a few other girls—he's in deep trouble. We have had a chat about this, and even showed the full tape to a judge this afternoon. The judge concurs with our office, that your actions in this matter are nothing more than self-defense. So, therefore, as of right now, you are free to go. However, Mr. Cullen, Mike Newton can still sue you in civil court, if he so desires."

I let out a long breath. I'm taken back to the room I was in and given all my belongings. I get dressed and sign all the release forms they have for me to sign. I make fast work of getting this all taken care of, so I can get home to Bella. I walk out the door with Phil, roughly six hours after I arrived in handcuffs earlier today.

"Where's Bella – do you know?" I ask still worried about my girl.

"She's waiting for you at your parents' house. She said she didn't want to go home without you."

Phil drives me there and before he stops completely, I'm jumping out of the car and running for the front door. I run into the house and I see my father and brother in the living room.

"She's up in your old room," Emmett says with a mouthful of food, and I run upstairs and burst through the door.

I'm in shock for a second, and then I smile seeing Bella lying with her head on my mom's lap. My mom's soothing Bella's hair, and Rose is curled up to Bella rubbing her back. Alice is sitting at the bottom of the bed, massaging Bella's feet.

"Hey, girls," I say softy and Rose gives me the shut-up-look.

"We just got her to sleep. She's been a bit sick."

I nod, kicking off my shoes and stripping down to my boxers, not really caring that they are here. When I reach the bed, Rose moves out, so I can take her place.

"Come on, Alice, help my fat ass down the stairs," Rose says, after side-arm hugging me.

"Love you," Alice says, placing a kiss on Bella's head and then one on mine.

"Thank you for taking care of her. Did they give her the all-clear at the hospital?" I ask still worried.

"Yes, and Jasper sat up here with her talking as she ate something. It wasn't much, and of course, she ended bringing it back up. But she did eat some grapes and watermelon, a while later. It wasn't much, but it was something."

I nod, agreeing that Bella at least tried.

"Okay, Son, I'll leave you to it."

I nod at my mom without taking my eyes from Bella. Before she leaves, my mom puts a cover over Bella, and kisses both of us on the head.

"I'm so sorry, Little Chef," I say kissing her and holding her close to me.

**~*_FB_*~**

"Aww – shit," I hear Bella mumble.

My eyes spring open; I must have fallen asleep. I sit up a little looking at Bella in alarm.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I must have turned and laid my head on you, and now my face is sore," Bella says as she gently cups her cheek. I switch on the light and move her hand out of the way.

"Son-of-a-bitch," I say, when I see the clear bruise. The fucker must have really put some force into his hit. Her face is swollen and deeply bruised.

"When did you last have a pain reliever?"

"About nine, I think."

I nod at her and look at the clock on the bedside table, and see that it's almost one.

"That was about four hours ago. I'll get you some more and some ice, too. When I come back, I will sleep on your other side, so when you cuddle, it won't be resting on the bad side."

Bella gives me a nod. I kiss her and then head down to the kitchen. While I'm there, I make some sandwiches and pour some juice. Once I have everything on the tray, I head back up to my old room.

I set the tray on the end of the bed and pick up the pain pills. "Here you are," I say, as I hand her the pills and a glass of juice.

She swallows the medicine down right away.

"I'm a little hungry, so I made us some food; just eat what you can." I pick up the tray and sit close to her with it on my lap.

"I will, if you tell what happened. Have I gotten you into trouble?"

I push the plate a little closer to her. "No, I'm not and it wouldn't be your fault if I was. They're not charging me with anything; they see my actions as self-defense. However, Mike is facing several charges, from the sounds of it. I think you should think about suing him for defamation of character and assault."

"Thank God, you're not in trouble," Bella says hugging me from the side. "As for suing him, I will talk to Phil."

I nod. As Bella and I eat, I tell her all about what happened in my office, and then at the police station.

"I told him more than once that all hiring was done by Caius and you. He wouldn't let it go and said I could hire him, because I hired you. I did hire you, but you were different. I needed people I could trust heading the board." Bella rubs her head and sighs. "His father has already called Caius. He did that last night while we were at the hospital. He was ranting and raving that you should be fired. He even said that if I didn't fire you, he was taking the matter to the board." Bella grimaces a little. "Since Caius was with me at the hospital when the call came in, I took over the call. I informed Mr. Newton that we were getting married, and you have every right to be in the job you hold. I also informed him that sooner or later you'd become the CEO. I also reminded him not only that the company was my father's and was left to me, but that I control more than half of the shares of the company. I made it clear to him that my father's company was much bigger and stronger than his, and that if he did not back off, he'd regret it. He knows he's not in the same league as my father's company. I told him, if he really wants to fight us, that's fine. I then reminded him, I'd happily take him to the cleaners and anyone on the board that sided with him, would find themselves fired as well. I also mentioned I was no longer paying people that are willing to stab me, or my father's company in the back. Do you think I took it too far?"

I shake my head at her grinning. "No, not at all, but I wish I was there to see it." I kiss her lips.

I clear the bed of our dishes and the tray. I'm happy to see Bella eat half of her sandwich. I get up and move to the other side of her. She lays her head on my chest and I crack the ice pack to activate it. I wrap it in a towel and hold it on her cheek. "Good night, Little Chef," I say softly.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

The months pass us by, and slowly things calm down. Mike was charged with a number of things, including: blackmail—extortion, having, making and distributing child pornography, first degree assault with intent, as well as wrongful imprisonment of a person. Since he gave Tanya the photos knowing that she was going to use them to blackmail me or Bella, he had no way out of that charge.

To top it all off, Bella also took him to court about all the lies that he spread about her in the media. There was documented proof that he claimed several things about her, including her giving him an STD. The STD rumor was easily cleared, as Bella had gotten checked out monthly, when she started having sex with Tyler. Her testing only stopped after the one time she had sex with Mike. It was noted that Bella was on the pill, but always used condoms and a diaphragm. Each time she was tested, everything came back all clear.

I tilt my head a little, when I hear all that she used when she was with Mike and Tyler. I knew she was on the pill, and for the first three months we also used condoms. Once we both got checked out, we stopped using condoms and she just took the pill. She explained to me that she trusts me more than she ever did them.

I was grateful that after losing the civil case against Bella, that Mike pled guilty to the criminal charges. He was given twenty years in Federal prison, because of the possession of pornographic material of a minor. I was even happier to learn that there was no time off for good behavior in his case. He is in a general population setting as well, so he should hope no one finds out what he's there for.

At our couples' therapy with Jasper, I brought up how we both handle stresses. Bella shuts down, doesn't eat much and often gets sick when stressed. I become very angry. Jasper and Peter gave us a list of things that we could do on a daily basis that could help. They said if we keep doing them all the time, then it would become programmed into our heads.

During spring break, Bella and I spend two weeks together back on the island. It was great just being us; we only left twice to go to the mainland to get more food and supplies. Other than those two short trips, it was all about us relaxing together. We arrived back yesterday, and this morning we got the call to tell us Rose has gone to the hospital. She went into labor and had a boy and a girl. Bella and I just arrived at her room, and we're both excited to see the babies.

"Hi," Bella says, walking in and giving Rose, who looks drugged up, a kiss. "We brought you some chocolate and flowers. We also brought some cute little clothes for these little ones."

"Thank you," Rose says, but she sounds like she's drunk.

Bella smiles down at the babies. One is in my mom's arms; the other in Rose's.

"Since we're all here now, we can tell you the names we picked out," Emmett says sounding really excited. "My boy's name is Theo Anthony."

My mouth drops a little and Emmett shrugs at me.

"He looks like an Anthony; besides this way it means you have to give your son my middle name. Okay, as for my precious little girl, her name is Alice-Bell and her middle name is from her beautiful momma, Rose."

"Oh, so you covered your bases with having used both siblings' names?" Bella says with a chuckle and Emmett grins at her.

"Rose said _no_ to Emmett and Frankie, so I had to use you guys."

We all shake our heads laughing at him.

"Do you want to hold her, Bella?" Rose says and Bella bites her lip, but nods at Rose. I jump up taking Alice-Bell from her and pass her to Bella's open arms. I watch Bella holding her and my heart feels like it's going to explode.

"Marry me, Bella," I say dropping to my knee in front of her.

"What?" is said rather loudly from many people around the room, but Bella just looks at me in shock.

"Marry me – not today, but within a year. I need you to be my wife. I want this," I say pointing to Alice-Bell Rose, whose eyes are open like she's watching us. "I want you as my wife, as the mother of our children. You've worked your way into my heart and you make me a better man, a better person. I know some people would say this is not the right time, but for me, for us, it is. We are here on a great day—with our family, our loved ones. So, what do you say – will you marry me?"

"Yeah," Bella says on a sob.

"Yeah?" I repeat.

"Yes – I'll marry you."

I lean carefully over Alice-Bell to kiss my now fiancée.

"That was the sweetest thing ever," Rose says with a lot of emotion.

"What – he doesn't even have a ring for her to wear!" Emmett says loudly, startling the babies. "You slapped me over the head when I asked you and didn't have a ring."

"Emmett, lower your voice and we were in Taco Bell. You weren't romantic at all; you said: let's get married, doll, it would save us loads of money."

I chuckle gently. Rose still has tears on her cheeks from her emotions and Emmett just shrugs.

"How's that different from what he did?"

Bella passes Alice-Bell to me and gets up slapping Emmett across the head. "Leave your wife alone, and I don't need a ring right now, not when I have the cute babies to look at."

She takes Alice-Bell back and sits back down beside me. Emmett just looks at her, opening and closing his mouth as the rest of the family laughs at him.

"She just hit me," Emmett finally whines.

"Someone has to do it, Rose is too doped up," Alice says with a smile.

We all stay for another half hour, deciding to put off celebrating our engagement until Rose is home with the babies. So I see that as my all clear to drag Bella home to celebrate with her alone.

* * *

**A/N: Hard to believe there is only one more regular chapter before the epilogue posts.  
There have been so mnay questions about Tanya and why she was given the death penalty in Russia. Maybe one day very soon we will write a snarky little one shot about Tanya and all of her horrid ways, it would certainly be something different for us to write, are you interested in reading this if we do?  
Anyone got any questions they feel are let unanswered?  
What are your thoughts on this?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the last regular chapter and the final chapter the epilogue will post on Monday. Be sure to check out the A/N at the bottom, for some upcoming news.**

* * *

******Edited for content to not violate the TOS at FFN. Unedited copies can be read at TWCS and FicPad******

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**One year later.**

The twins are a year old now and doing great. However, this past year has been very busy for everyone. The restaurant opened when the twins were two months old. It was later than we first planned, because Bella bought the place next door. After combining the two places, the restaurant is now three times the size it was. It was open for three months before it really took off.

We talked about names and Bella was twisted over wanting to honor Debbie and Marcus, but also her father, too. In the end, we decided to do a rather large plaque for the front entrance. It has a great picture of Debbie and Marcus on it. There is a short paragraph about their love of the community, and how they always gave, and their legacy is carried on here to this day. Then we named the restaurant, CEDS, after Bella's father, Charles Eleazar Denali Swan.

It is becoming well known, because we serve all kinds of cuisine. We have American, British, Chinese, Japanese, Indian, Mexican, French and Italian food. We have four chefs on staff, but the overall running of the kitchen falls on Jane, who is Aro's daughter. I was shocked he had a daughter, but I learned he came out as a homosexual later in life. Jane has a lot of restaurant experience, having worked in them for over twenty years.

All of the chefs have been teaching Bella dishes from their own expertise, and she's enjoying it a lot. Bella works at the restaurant with them three days a week, and still attends college two days a week. She doesn't work on the weekends, unless there's no other choice – the weekends are our time. If she ends up having to work, you can find me there being her helper.

It was not long after the restaurant opened, that my mom's business started taking on an absurd amount of orders. It seems most of the people had seen what she and Emmett were capable of, when they dined at Bella's. I'm sure it helps that Bella is always singing my mom and Emmett's praises when she is asked about the decor. Masen's is the busiest it has ever been. They are currently averaging two times the orders they had in the past.

Bella never wanted to go back to living in the big mansion; so after talking things over with Aro, my family and me, she decided to let the local church orphanage use it. They use it and have a contract to continue to use it for the next hundred years. During the term of the contract, Bella or her estate will pay all the utilities and maintenance. The orphanage has to agree to use all funds they get to pay for their employees and buy necessities. Bella also bought them a bus to use for transportation and gave the staff six of the family-style cars from the garage. Monthly, she gives the orphanage a check for twenty thousand dollars, since her father always did that when he was alive. It seems that Charlie and Marcus were in an orphanage together as children, so this is why they always wanted to help. Now Bella and I will carry on that legacy.

When the twins were four months, Rose had to go back to work. She was sad that she had to go back, but at the same time she loved her teaching job and had missed it. It was about a week after she returned to work, that Bella came to me with an idea she had. She told me that some staff at the restaurant and college students who were parents, were finding it hard to cope with obtaining quality child care they could afford. She said she wanted to open a day care center that would only charge the absolute minimum amount. She wanted to know what I thought. I agreed that would be something really good, and it would certainly help the middle and lower-class families in the area. Then she surprised me by asking what I thought about Rose running it, and if I thought that would be something she would like to do. I scratched my head in awe at her idea and how perfect it was. Sometimes I wonder how she's able to come up with these ideas.

The next day I asked Rose what she thought, and from the glint in her eyes, I knew right away that she loved the idea. She knew that she could do something she loved, but still have her babies close by. Immediately, we searched and found a place that was large enough to allow us to have sixty kids and fifteen full-time staff members. We rehabbed the space, hired the right people and opened the doors. It's been open for five months and is doing great. Currently, we have fifty-two of the sixty places filled. We don't really make a profit, as Bella makes sure the funds are all put back into the day care for improvements. She's always buying the kids and staff gifts for birthdays, and new things for them to do. The best part is—all of the meals for the school are made by the restaurant daily, so they are served only the freshest and healthiest foods.

Someone informed the media what Bella was doing between the orphanage, day-care and the restaurant. With all profits from the day-care being applied back to the day-care, and of course all profits from the restaurant going to the local school district, it was big news. Not to mention funding the entire orphanage. There was a ten-page story about it and Bella and me. We were made to sound like the dream couple of Seattle.

The story did a lot of good; it helped get more people into the restaurant and use some of the other companies that Bella had mentioned. She sang the praises of not only mom's company, but the local slaughterhouse and farmers the restaurant uses. The article caused several of the suppliers she mentioned to give her a discount, so she could give more to the schools. She is averaging about a thirty percent discount now, on all meat and produce. Bella made sure to give credit to all her suppliers, when she donates the monthly proceeds to the school board each month.

This past week has been very busy for Bella and me. We have been arranging Caius' retirement party. Of course, we'll be holding it at the restaurant, which we arranged to have closed to the public for the day. Bella, not wanting the school to lose out, is paying for everything out of her—well our—pocket, as she keeps telling me.

"Baby, what the hell are you doing?" I yell running over to Bella, who's half a foot off of the ladder she's on.

"I'm putting up the banners," she says and she leans over more.

"You do know you can move these, right? They are not screwed to the floor. They are portable and moveable."

Bella chuckles and I place my hand on her hips. "I know I can move the ladder, I moved it here. Besides, it doesn't matter now, I'm already done."

I roll my eyes, but I am happier as she's climbing back down the rungs and into my arms.

"What do think?" Bella asks, and I look up at everything she's done.

"He'll love it, Little Chef, it looks great." I kiss Bella's neck as we head to the upstairs apartment that is used for any of our staff in case they have to be here working late, or don't have transportation home. We head for a joint shower. We throw our towels and sheets into the washer and start it. We get dressed and by the time Bella has her hair dry, I've thrown the load of laundry into the dryer. We arrive back downstairs just as people are starting to arrive and being shown to their tables.

I walk Bella over to the head table seeing that Caius and his wife are there, along with Renee and her husband.

"Good evening, everyone," Bella says kissing Renee, her husband, Caius' wife and then Caius on the cheek.

"This looks amazing, Bella, you really did not need to go to all this trouble for Renee and me."

This party is also for Renee, as she's being promoted and has been given the job as the COO, and I will be stepping into the role of the CEO.

"I didn't. I wanted to have a party and just used your retirement and their promotions as a reason," Bella says cheekily and Caius laughs.

"Well, that does make me happier," Caius finally says.

The evening is off to a great start with everyone seeming to enjoy the food and conversation.

"Hi," Bella says standing up, not that anyone could hear her. I give a loud whistle and everyone shuts up and turns our way.

"Hi, I just wanted to say a quick word or two. First of all, I would like to congratulate Renee in becoming the new COO – you really are an amazing worker and person. My father always thought that you were wonderful and very talented, but he refused to give you up. He loved having you as his secretary, but thought you were underplaying what you were capable of. If he wasn't worried about being stuck with a bad secretary, he would have given you this job long ago.

"Renee, you always made time for me and treated me well, unlike many that were in the company. You've always had time for me, even if it was just having coffee when I popped in to see my dad, or now with Edward. When my father fell ill, you helped take care of him and his interests to the best of your ability. I know those first few months when he was still working, you kept him safe and kept an eye on him. I will always be grateful to you for your love and loyalty to my father and the Denali Corporation.

"I'm proud to see you stepping into this position in the company, and I know you will do well. So, please, everyone raise a glass to Renee, and her new and well deserved job at Denali."

Everyone does what Bella asks and raises their glass, with a resounding response of "to Renee," the clinks of glasses are heard around the room.

"Edward, you've done a great job this past year as the COO, and you are now moving into the CEO position. I know through speaking with most of the staff—many of whom are with us today—they think you are an amazing, kind, fair man to work with and for. Unlike many bosses today, you do your share of the day-to-day work. You take the time to know your staff, and make sure their needs are met. You put forth the effort to give to them the tools they need to not only do their job, but use their abilities to further their own career. You make it known to all that they are able to come and see you if there is an issue, business or private.

"I think you're an amazing man, both personally and within the corporate world. With you fronting The Denali Corporation, I believe we will be able to take the company to the next level. So, everyone, if you could again raise your glass, to Edward, and his new job as leader and CEO of Denali."

Again, everyone does what she asks and I hear, "to Edward," and glasses clinking around the room.

"Okay, one more person to thank before I let you all get back to enjoying this evening. Caius, I really don't know what to say to you, other than thank you," Bella sobs a little at the end.

"You came out of retirement, moved across the country, and uprooted your family, all to help save my dad's company from going down the toilet. You showed me another way to have control over the company, without the need for me to be there each and every day. I think you really are amazing and you better keep in contact with me. I expect to see you at least once every other week and hear you on the phone every week, you hear me, old man?"

Caius wipes his tears nodding at her.

"It was your great leadership that helped Edward to become the boss he is today. I have a gift for you and your wife – well, it's from everyone at The Denali Corporation." She hands him the envelope and his wife gasps, as she looks over his shoulder. He looks at Bella and you can see the shock and happiness on his face. There are a few whispers asking what it is.

"On behalf of Edward, Renee, The Denali Corporation and I, we hope that you enjoy the three-month, all inclusive cruise around the world. Everyone, please once again, raise your glass and toast to Caius. Caius, we'll miss you, and hope that you enjoy this second retirement."

"To Caius," sounds loudly around the room and clinking glasses follow. He stands and pulls Bella into a big hug. Bella sits down after Caius' wife hugs her, too, but Caius remains standing.

"Thank you, all of you. I had no intention of making a big speech tonight, so I want to keep this short and sweet. This woman beside me has brought much light and love, to not only this company, but to this world. Isabella has a heart of gold. I'd come out of retirement anytime to make sure this wonderful, giving, young lady was not mistreated. I'm proud to say that Edward is capable of and more than willing to step into the shoes of protecting her. I know deep in my heart I'll never have to come back out of retirement to save her again. Everyone here, please raise your glass to the owner of The Denali Corporation. She is the strongest, most giving person in the world. She loves and cares for everyone unconditionally, and she deserves only the best life has to offer. To Bella," he says and everyone does the same.

The rest of the night goes by fast. I think the best part was Renee's surprise. Bella gave her a new car—well new to her anyway—it was one of the cars that Bella's father collected. Renee had always called it her ultimate dream car. She was also given a gift card for five thousand dollars to buy new business suits and redecorate her new office.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

The last four and half months have flown by fast, and Bella and I have spent it organizing our wedding. Last week, Caius and his wife returned from the cruise having had a great time. He spent an hour telling me and the guys about it on our guys' night out. It was just after Caius shared his adventures, that Jasper pulled Emmett, Carlisle and me to the side. As soon as we saw his face and the fact he was stuttering, we knew what he was going to ask. It took him over half an hour to ask us for our blessing for him to ask Alice to marry him. We only let him sweat it out for ten minutes, before asking him what the hell took him so long. He never responded, instead he ran out. We all followed him all the way to where the girls were spending their night out. He immediately got down on one knee asking Alice to be his wife, and of course she said _yes_. From that moment on, our separate parties turned into a joint party. I, for one, was very glad about that turn of events, because Bella looked sexy as fuck.

I look in the mirror, making sure everything is in place. I want today to be perfect; deep down I know no one's wedding goes without something going wrong, but I still want it to be perfect for my Little Chef.

"Edward, it's time," the reverend says with a smile. I close my eyes and take one last deep breath before walking out. I take a quick look around the room seeing most of Bella's and my family and friends are all here.

It thankfully only takes a few minutes, before the music starts playing and my dad leads my mom down the aisle. Once they reach me, they both give me a hug and then take their seats. Next down are Emmett and Alice, who are our witnesses and will be signing our marriage license. Alice is in a pink satin dress that comes to just above her knees. The flowers that are in her hair add to the angelic effect she gives off. When she reaches me she gives me a kiss and then takes her place across from me as Emmett stands by my side. I turn back to the door as Jasper leads Rose down the aisle, each holding the hand of one of the twins. The twins look super cute in their outfits, and both are grinning like mad. Rose has the same dress as Alice, only hers is floor length. When Rose and Jasper get to the front they pass the kids off to my mom and dad to sit with and then take their places. As new music starts, I turn so that I am fully facing the aisle. I smile as Aro leads Bella through the door. Bella's dress is ivory, the bodice is hand-beaded and very detailed. The dress hugs her frame, and the skirt flutes out a little at the bottom. To top it off, she has a pink lace jacket on that gives her porcelain skin the right amount of color. She told me she bought a colored lace jacket to wear, but she can also remove it, if she gets too warm.

All of us guys are in tuxes with the same pink for our vest color.

"You look so beautiful," I say once she is standing next to me.

I watch as she blushes and I push my hand through her hair and kiss her. As my tongue goes in her mouth, I hear a collection of people loudly clearing their throats. I pull away from her and shrug at the reverend, who's shaking his head at us.

"Shall we begin, now?" I grin and nod.

I smile the entire way through the service, which takes an extra ten minutes longer than scheduled. Apparently, it's due to the fact I kept kissing her when there was any long pause. But thankfully, the reverend is now at the part I've been waiting for the most.

"Edward, you may now kiss your bride, it's not like you have waited anyway."

I chuckle, before kissing my wife for the first time. "Hey, wife," I say, as I pull away from her and she shakes her head at me, but has a huge grin on her face.

We make fast work of signing the marriage certificate and getting all the pictures taken. We head off to the restaurant for our meal, which is truly amazing.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, friends and family. Can I have your attention, please," I say, standing and everyone looks my way.

"I know that it has been a long day and you all want to party, so I'll keep this short. First of all, I would like to thank Rose, Alice and my mom for all your handiwork and help with all of this. Most importantly, I need to thank them for looking after my girl. Thank you, you have no idea how much in your debt I'll forever be. Emmett, Dad and Jasper, thank you for helping me keep calm over these past few months. On a side note, Jasper, thank you for keeping Alice in line and calmed down. I'm pretty sure that the whole family is grateful for that," I say with a chuckle and the whole family, and even some of the staff shouts, "here-here."

I look to Alice who's pouting and I smile at her. "I love you, Alice, you know I do. Just remember with your own wedding, which will be the next in our family, you'll have free range." At that Alice's eyes sparkle as Jasper groans a little.

"I would also like to thank the staff here. You've all done a great job, Bella and I both appreciate everything you've all done above and beyond your jobs. Lastly, to my wife, Bella, you've taught me so much. You spend a lot of time telling me how proud you are of me. You tell me how great you think I am, and in general, make sure I know how much I complete you. My love, you need to know that I'm only the man I am, because of you. You have this way about you that makes me want to be a better man. I can't live or survive without seeing your smile. Your happiness is what lights up my life. You have such a wonderful heart and you show me that there is more to life than money, and having your dream job. You've taught me that a little kindness goes a long way. I will spend the rest of my life with you, because it's what I truly want. I'm never going to let you go, you are the half that makes me whole, and I love you with every beat of my heart and breath that I take."

I bend and kiss her. I pull her up while still kissing her, as the whole place cheers.

Bella and I cut the cake, before moving to the dance floor to share our first dance as husband and wife. This will be our only dance, as we are off right after this on a month long honeymoon to the island.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

As soon as our private plane levels out and the captain says we are free to move around the cabin, I unbuckle both our seatbelts. I pull Bella to stand and pick her up. I carry her over the threshold of the private bedroom on the plane.

"Welcome, Mrs. Cullen," I say.

***~**_**FB**_**~***

We have been here on the island now for three weeks. The days pass by with us forgetting everything as we embrace each other. Sadly, about the last three days or so, Bella has been feeling ill and has spent a lot of time sleeping.

"Little Chef, I think we should call the doctor," I say to her, because she looks rather pale.

"No, I'm fine, Edward, I think it's just the chicken I ate; I swear it must've been bad."

I shake my head at her. "Food poisoning only lasts about twenty-four hours, unless it turns into an infection, in which case you'll need antibiotics. Right now it's been seventy-two hours."

Bella sighs, "Okay, let me get my bag and call the doctor."

I help her to stand and she looks through her bag and pales a little more as she looks inside it.

"Edward, I think you're right – and it's not food poisoning."

I tilt my head at her.

"This is our last week here, right?"

I nod at her in confusion, but confirm we're due to leave in six days.

"That means I'm at least ten days late. I think I might be pregnant," Bella says holding up a box of tampons that she asked me to get her the first time I went to the mainland.

"Really?" I ask feeling excited about my wife carrying my child.

"Yeah, and that would explain why my breasts hurt like crazy; I'm sick, tired, and really moody."

I grin at her picking her up and spinning her around. She hits my arm and I put her down. She runs to the bathroom throwing up again.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," I say and she waves me off.

"It's okay, but I think we should head home. If I am, I would rather be seen by my own doctor."

I nod at her as I run a tub of warm water for her to relax in. "Get washed up, and I'll pack and get things situated with the pilot, so they can make sure to file the flight plans and be ready to go.

**~***_**FB**_***~**

The last seven months have gone by rather fast. As soon as I called for our private plane and had plans set for the return home early, I made another call. I called Mom to tell her and ask her to book Bella an appointment on the day we returned. After she got over the excitement, she gave me some information to help Bella. She said I needed to get water into Bella first, so she didn't become dehydrated. She said to try ginger tea, saltines and dry toast.

Sadly, nothing helped, and Bella was sick right up to the twenty-first week of pregnancy. After that, she stopped being ill just as fast as it started. She reached her thirtieth week, when we moved into a house two doors down from my parents, and just diagonal from Emmett and Rose. I know many people would hate to live so close to their parents, siblings or in-laws, but in our case we loved it. Even if we are all married and having our own families, we're still very close. We always have Sunday dinner, only now Aro, Caius and his wife all join us.

I come out of my thoughts, when the door I am in front of opens. "Hey, baby, are you feeling better?" I ask.

Bella shakes her head. "No, your son keeps resting on my bladder, like it's a fluffy pillow."

I chuckle and rub her large bump.

She lets out a sigh and shuffles on her feet. She still has a month to go, but she's very uncomfortable. I wouldn't have her out and about, but today is Alice's wedding, so we kind of have to be here.

"That's it, I am getting you a seat for out front," I say raising my brow waiting for her to argue with me.

"Oh God, I'll be right back," Bella says and she goes back into the bathroom. She comes out five minutes later.

"Okay, baby, we need to head down the aisle, it's time. Are you ready?"

She nods at me and I lead her to where Alice and the rest of the bridal party are waiting.

"You look beautiful, sis," I say kissing Alice, before leading Bella down the aisle. As the service starts, Bella is sitting, but as it goes on she moves to standing.

"If you could all bow you heads as we say the Lord's Prayer," the reverend says and I close my eyes.

"For crying out loud!"

I open one eye and frown a little at Bella's outburst. As she stays quiet and has her eyes closed, I close mine again and the reverend finishes the prayer.

"Now I would like you to join us in our next hymn," the reverend starts to say, but gets cut off by Bella.

"Oh, for love of God!"

Everyone just looks at her and she waves her hand from him to keep going. I keep staring at her and I'm glad when her eyes fall on me. I quickly mouth asking what's wrong and she shakes her head at me. I frown and keep looking at her as the service goes on. The more the service goes on, the more Bella's face changes.

"Does anyone here ... know of ... any reason why ..." the reverent says slowly, and again Bella cuts him off.

"I swear reverend, speed it up!" Bella yells.

"Now Miss ..."

"No, there is no, _now Miss_, me. I'm in freaking labor and it hurts, but before I have to leave, I would like to see them get married."

The whole places seems to be in shock, just looking at Bella, who has stopped talking and looks down at the puddle on the floor at her feet.

"Just great, now my water broke. Could you please speed this up?"

I move quickly to Bella making her sit.

"Baby?"

"No, I want to see them get married – he'll just need to stay right where he is."

I look at her and sigh looking back at Alice and Jasper who're still looking at Bella.

"Shit, I have ruined their day, haven't I?"

"What? No," Alice yells.

"Okay, you heard the lady, let's get this done," Alice says to the reverend.

"We still have another ..."

Alice holds her hand up shaking her head. "Nope, we've had four hymns so far – it's fine, just wrap this up."

He nods and gives us all a small smile and speeds everything up.

"You may kiss your bride." As soon as the words are out of the reverend's mouth, I stand up with Bella, letting her see the kiss before running out with her.

Bella's labor takes another nine hours, and at half past eleven at night, she gives birth to our son, Charles Carlisle Cullen.

The entire family came to the hospital and waited. Bella felt guilty, until Alice said she loved the fact that her nephew was born on the same day as her wedding day. She then laughed, saying that Bella's comments throughout the service would make it all the more memorable. The next day we take our son home, and celebrate Jasper and Alice getting married as a family. We wave them off that night as they go on their honeymoon. They're spending a week on the island, then two weeks shopping around Europe.

Just over three years ago, there were six people in my family – including myself, and we had one family business. Now, there are fourteen in all, and we have four family businesses, all of which are doing great. Three years ago, I would've told you that money is what makes the world go round, but after finding Bella; I've found that it's family, love, faith and kindness. Those things are what make the world keep going and shining.

* * *

**A/N: Well loads of things happened here, and we hope that you will all enjoy the epilogue that posts on Monday. What are your thoughts?  
**

**Coming in September: The Viper - Companion Short to Family Business**  
**Summary: The story on the life of Tanya Denali, what she has done in the past and where her future leads her.**

**Coming in October: Concealed Defense  
Summary: New probee officer Bella Swan is put on the Molten, Washington Detective squad. Will her direct supervisor Edward Cullen treat her liek all other officers, or will she have a lot to prove? What kind of trouble will happen when Edward's own life is in her hands. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight are just that and belong to Stephenie Meyer, we have borrowed some of her characters names and even a few of their personalities, however everything within this storyline belongs to us. No copyright infringement is intended in the use of the materials belonging to anyone else, and we appreciate and thank everyone for the ability to write and enjoy playing with the characters we've all come to love and know.**

**We need to say a HUGE thank you to some wonderful ladies who help keep us readable: Savannavansmutsmut - thanks for always being so fast and helping us so much, AWayWithWords - Your advice has been a blessing and we really are grateful to have your guidance, SarcasticBimbo - Thanks for making sure that we are using the best words to convey what we want, and last but not least a HUGE thanks to ****LaPumuckl**, who has gone from avid reader and fan of our work, to valued pre-reader and sounding board. Thank you ladies your help and advice has been worth more to us than you'll ever know.

**Finally this started on a very special (to us) woman's birthday in July and it is ending on her special day with the love of her life. Happy 13th wedding anniversary to Jessica and Greg. We wish you a lifetime of love and joy and hope that you have many more years of happiness and love together. We love you and think the world of you, Nikky and Kasi~ xoxo.**

* * *

******EDITED TO NOT VIOLATE THE TOS AT FFN, UNEDITED VERSIONS MAY BE READ AT TWCS AND FICPAD.******

* * *

**Chapter 20  
Thirteen years later**

"Is there anything else that needs to be addressed?" I ask, looking around the table at the members of the board. Everyone smiles and they all shake their heads _no_.

"Okay then, I will leave you in Renee's capable hands, and I will see you all next month." I pile up my paperwork as almost all of the people leave.

"You've got my number, and Caius said just to call if you need him," I say as I stand up.

"Yes, I know, you've told me a few times."

I look at Renee and she's just grinning at me.

"This is not the first time you left me to run things, you know?"

I sigh rubbing my face and smiling. "I know, and you always do great, it's just ..." I say trailing off.

She chuckles shaking her head. "Yeah, I get it, but we sniffed out all the rats. Everything has been running so much better these past few years. Now, go finish your work and get your kids," Renee says taking the paperwork from me.

The last thirteen years have come and gone fast. As much as I love being a CEO, I love being a father and husband more.

Being the CEO here is everything I ever dreamed of. However, in the first few years, I was feeling as if something was missing, even having Bella by my side. I was finding that I wanted more than what I was getting out of my job. It was only after Charlie, our son, was born and through talking to Bella, that I clicked on what it was. I missed teaching, as strange as it may sound; I loved teaching Bella the ins and outs of the business world.

After talking through everything, and researching how a lot of people fail those first few months when opening a new business, we decided that Denali Corporation would offer support classes, and help to anyone who needed it, free of charge. So, as a part of my job, I'm one of the teachers and I freaking love it, almost as much I love being a CEO.

I walk into my office, needing to do a few things before I leave. Just as I'm ready to walk out, my intercom buzzes.

"Hello," I say.

"Sir, your one o'clock has arrived."

I frown at the intercom. "What one o'clock, Sophia?" I ask as I look at my appointments, not seeing it, and Sophia is very good at her job.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you have a one o'clock appointment. A Miss Isabella Swan is here to see you."

As soon as she says my wife's name, I grin.

"Show her in," I say as I hurry over and sit in my chair.

I watch Bella come in biting her lip.

"Please take a seat, Miss Swan," I say standing up.

Bella could still very easily pass as a teenager, and the way she dresses doesn't help change that opinion much.

"What can I do for you?" I ask huskily.

"I need to learn how to run a business and I know you give classes. Do you think you could help me?"

"What kind of business do you own?"

"A restaurant," she says shyly.

"Aren't you a little young to own a restaurant?"

"I'm twenty-one, Sir."

I raise my eyebrow at her.

"How old are you?" She fires back right away.

"I'm twenty-nine," I say and she tilts her head at me. Well, if she can lie, so can I.

"Hmm, well, there are many things I can teach you," I say getting up and walking around my desk to her.

**~*_FB_*~**

"Not that I am complaining, but," I ask waving my hand around, "what brought all this on?"

"I wanted some time with _just_ you, before we leave, and I always love our time in here."

I grin, nodding, because I love when she comes by to play these little games. My favorite is still when she plays my boss.

"Come on, Little Chef, it's three, we need to get going."

We walk out of the office, hand in hand, going right to school to pick up Charlie and Carmen, our daughter. Charlie's now thirteen and looks so much like me—it's like we were separated at birth. Carmen came three years later and is now ten. She's my princess, and is as beautiful as her mother. A fact that I both love _and_ hate, because I just know in a few years' time she's going to be hounded by guys.

They both attend New Dawn School, which is a parochial school that includes grades K through twelve, because Bella was unsure about sending them to Twilight, knowing that it's still filled with rich kids, and some are very snobby. Sending them to public school was a problem, since we're still in the media so much. In the end, we both felt it would put them at risk. It took us two years to decide what to do, just in time for Charlie to start school. We decided that the kids would attend New Dawn, but also attend and be involved in public social groups.

Bella didn't want them to feel as lost and unprepared as she did after her father died; therefore, we make sure they know the ins and outs of how a home is run. Charlie is able to do simple meals with supervision and Carmen is just learning.

Since we live modestly, and don't have a staff, the kids earn their allowances by doing a set number of chores. We made sure that they don't get too much, so they are truly learning the value of money.

I'm very happy to say that so far, our kids are very level headed and have their mother's giving heart.

"Hey, Mom, hey, Dad," Carmen says, getting in the car and kissing us both. Since it's their last day of school, she hands Bella her yearbook and report card, before sitting back in her seat and putting on her seatbelt.

"'Rents," Charlie says getting in with his sunglasses on.

"Do you have your yearbook and report card?" Bella asks and he smiles, handing them to her.

"I don't see why you want to look at the yearbook – it's just the same stuff as last time."

I raise my eyebrow at Charlie's odd behavior. As soon as he's buckled in, I start the car and drive off.

"Charlie, why is your yearbook filled with phone numbers? Numbers, I should say, that belong to soon-to-be, sixteen-year-old cheerleaders?"

I look at Bella and down to the book; sure enough every comment I can see has a number attached to it.

"The girls all love him, and as he put his name down for the football team next year, they are even more into him. They keep saying he has amazing, sexy, eyes."

"Carmen," Charlie yells, slapping her arm, not that it hurt her since she's still giggling.

"NO cheerleaders! Make that no older girls! Wait, let's just go with no girls," Bella says looking at Charlie whose face has gone red. "And, no more hitting your sister. Carmen, it 's not nice to repeat things you hear said, but thank you for telling me."

"I know – I won't hit her. I'm sorry, Carmen. As for the girls, Mom, it's not my fault," he says in a huff.

The rest of the ride and evening at home are quiet, but I can see that Bella's not happy.

"I can't believe sixteen-year-olds are hitting on him."

"He's a good looking boy, just like his dad – it's not his fault."

Bella just glares at me and I try to make her smile by making a suggestive face at her.

"I just don't want him to do the shit most of the popular jocks and good looking high school boys do," Bella sighs and looks at me. "How bad were you? How many girls did you have sex with in high school?"

"Four," I say, "and then there were the three in college. After that it was you and only you. So, over all, there have only been eight girls, but I'm really fond of the last one and never plan to replace her. At high school I may have been a bit of an ass in my final year, but I still respected them. I never pushed them into doing anything they didn't want. And, I never jumped out of bed with one to land in bed with another."

Bella nods at me. "Sorry, all of it just makes me think of Tyler and Michael."

I sigh, pushing her hair out her face. Over the years, Bella has told me more about what they said and did to her, so I can understand a little of where she's coming from.

"I'll talk to him," I say with a wink. "I'll make sure he understands that he should treat girls the way he wants his little sister treated."

"Thank you," Bella says with a kiss. "But… I'm still going to use a black Sharpie to cover over those numbers just the same."

I chuckle and kiss her as I roll on top of her.

***~**_**FB**_**~***

The next morning we were up early, and out the door before seven. We are spending the next thirty days on the island. It won't just be the four of us, because Emmett and Rose, along with the twins - Theo and Alice-Bell, are coming along with us, as are Alice and Jasper, their daughter Frankie, who is twelve and son Peter, who is eleven. Mom and Dad will be there, too. Aro is planning on joining us, but does not like the sun or heat, so will only be there for a short time in the middle of the week.

We board the private plane taking our seat as the rest of them come in and sit down. It doesn't take too long for them to join us and we take off. Just like we thought, Rose loves the island very much, and often says she going to move there when the kids are off at college. Alice loves it, too, but does miss her shopping. She missed it so much she learned how to drive a boat, so that she could go to the mainland as often as she pleases. My parents love the island, too, and we all vacation here often.

We arrive at the island a little after five in the evening. When we started coming here as a family, Bella had four more houses built that are all close to the main house. There's one for each family, leaving one for any other guests, like Renee and her husband, to use when they visit.

"Can we get everyone to go for a swim?" Charlie asks, already dressed in his swim trunks.

"That's fine, keep an eye on each other."

Charlie and Carmen nod and run out to get their cousins. They only get to the middle, and are met by the rest who must have had the same idea to go for a swim.

I am very pleased they're all so close and act like best friends as well as cousins. They, of course, have fights and have fall outs, but they get over it. We grownups try not to get involved when they have arguments, to allow them the chance to sort it out, which they seem to do most of the time.

"What do you say to a big Bar-B-Que?" Bella asks and I smile, pulling her to me.

"Do I get to man the grill?" I ask, kissing her neck.

"But I am the Chef!"

I smile, loving my girl being a chef; it took her four years to get her degree. We made sure to celebrate it big time, since she never really got a high school graduation party.

"I know, but this is the island, and you're on vacation; besides, grilling and the Bar-B-Que we're talking about, that's a man's job."

Bella just looks at me with a raised brow.

"Me man, me build fire, you woman, you make salad."

Bella laughs, walking away from me.

"Is that a _yes_, woman?"

"Yes, Mr. Caveman," Bella yells, and I grin, walking out to start up the smoker and grill.

"Woo-hoo, we're grilling tonight," Emmett says as he joins me, almost as soon as I light the flames. "Hope you told her this job here is ours? I love Bella's cooking, but grilling is for men," Emmett says hitting his chest and Jasper and my dad agree with a "here – here."

"Yeah, I told her."

I hear sniggers and look up to see Rose, Alice and my mom helping Bella set up the table. Something must be up, because they keep looking at us and laughing.

With the four of us manning the grill, it doesn't take us too long to get the meat cooking on it. "Okay, first set of burgers and dogs are ready for buns," I yell.

"See, we're just in time," Alice-Bell says taking the plate from me.

I watch her from the corner of my eye as she eats two cheeseburgers, a hot dog and two or three kinds of salads almost as fast as her father does. You would never know that this skinny, five-foot-five girl, can put away that much food. Where she physically takes after her mother, she has her father's appetite.

"Uncle Edward, when are we getting more meat, the plate is empty over here?"

I chuckle and shake my head as Alice-Bell just pouts at me. "It's coming, bottomless pit."

"Auntie Bella, can I help make cakes tomorrow?" Frankie asks softly. Emmett was not too happy when he found out Alice used his middle name for her daughter. The kid, of course, grew on him, and she really is the sweetest little thing ever. She's very shy and hides behind her brother and her cousins most of the time. She even uses Carmen as a shield, even though she's two years older than her.

Frankie was getting bullied and no one knew. It was Carmen that found out first and went off about it, ranting and raving. I'm still so pleased that she called me to ask if I would pick her up. When I asked why, she said that she was giving some girls a beat down after school and she didn't want her mom to see it and be upset, or be upset if she got hurt in the process.

I told her I would be there, and I was there at the school within twenty minutes of the call. I got her to tell myself, as well as Mrs. Rain, the principal, what was going on.

She told us that six girls were picking on Frankie, and she named them. One of the girls had pulled Frankie into the showers by her hair, as well as thrown her clothes in after her. She carried on and said that they told Frankie they would only let her go if she would fight them after school. Carmen said that is when she walked in on them, and she told them she would fight them.

Apparently, she made it known that she was going to beat their asses, because no one picks on her family. Mrs. Rain told Carmen that there would be no fighting and called all the girls to her office. Once she questioned them about bullying, and found out that they had done it in front of people, she made them get up on stage and publicly apologize to Frankie. Their punishment didn't stop there. She sent them to a group meeting to listen to others that had been bullied as they told what it did to them.

From then on all the others have been making sure they are keeping a close eye on Frankie, and it was made clear to the kids at school, you mess with one, and you mess with them all.

The six of them make quite a group. Peter takes after Jasper and is nice and calm, very laid back. He has the uncanny ability to adapt to anything. Theo is the smart one, a total genius, which is strange, because Charlie's the one who is into sports. It's almost like Emmett and I got each others' sons. Carmen is the heart of the group. She's the one that would run into a building on fire if she had to. Frankie is the shy, smart one, and lastly Alice-Bell is the golden-haired model, who's not only smart, but very tough.

"Okay, more food is up," I yell as I put it down and make my way to my wife. I lift her up and slide under her, watching the others talk, laugh and just enjoy the food.

"I love watching this," Bella says, as if she's read my mind.

"Me, too, love – me, too."

"Just think, in twenty years they will all be married and have kids of their own. Do you think they'll all still be this close?" I turn from Bella and look at the six of them. I grin as they hug and talk to each other as they plan a camp-out for tonight. "I think they will. They have a strong bond, and whoever wins their hearts will see this and become a part of it."

"Well, if they're all camping out, what do you think we should do with our night?"

I grin at her and raise my brow suggestively.

"We should have an all-nighter and play games like Truth or Dare, and Never Have I Ever!" Emmett yells. I turn my head toward him to see that he's grinning at me and Alice is clapping her hands looking at me with hope.

"Well, it looks like we're playing games with the family." Then I lean closer to my wife's ear. "Later though, you will tell me what you were giggling about, right?"

"Yeah, but no drinking for me – it's not advised you know," she whispers back.

I look at her in shock. "Are you...?"

She nods, and I whoop as I pick her up, run around the table and into the house. I carry her to our room and kick the door shut. Family games can wait – I've got a bit of celebrating to do. I put her down and drop to my knees. I kiss her belly and whisper, "I love you," to my son or daughter.

I stand and hug my wife. "I know I tell you all the time, but thank you for loving me and forgiving me of my stupidity."

"I guess the young man and the princess were always meant to have their happily ever after," she whispers, just before our lips meet.

* * *

**A/N: And so it ends. What are your thoughts?  
**

**Be sure to be on the watch for some really great upcoming stories:**

**1. The Viper - a companion piece to Family Business**  
**Summary: Everyone wanted to know why Tanya faces the death penalty in Russia, and wanted to know what happened to her after being sent to prison, this is your answer.**

**2. Concealed Defense (this will be our Halloween story)**  
**Summary: Bella just graduated from the Police academy and after being a probee, her first actual assignment puts her working under Detective Edward Cullen.**

**3. Chimera**  
**Summary: Bella and Edward hook up. Bella is attacked and a month later finds out she is pregnant. Is the baby Edward's or is it from the attack she chooses to not remember? What will happen when Bella is disowned by her reverend mother and strict father. When everyone leaves her, what will happen when two years later Edward seeks out Bella, having found out about the rape and is now the States attorney in charge of the case. Who is Ethan's daddy?**

**4. Untitled as of yet Christmas 2014 story (Our own take on the movie Ghost, without main character death, because well we are sappy, HEA kind of gals.)**  
**Summary: Edward gets in with the wrong kind of group and when they attempt to kill him his spirit leaves his body. Now he is on a journey to find his body, before it is too late and keep the ones he cares the most about safe in the process.**

**5. Untitled story for the Fandom 4 Soldiers - (very worth cause, Google Fandom 4 Soldiers for more information.)**  
**Summary: Bella has written to Edward Cullen stationed all over for a few years. After her brother dies, she decides to take her medical training and enlist in the Army. After boot camp and finishing her training she ends up stationed at the same base in active duty as Edward Cullen. Will she be able to get past she is the little sister of his dead best friend, and his own brothers sister-in-law to let her feelings be know. Will he struggle with the same issues as she does and let his age and rank stop him from finally finding true love.**

**OH, AND SO MANY, MANY MORE. WeeKittyAndTAT aren't going anywhere and we have lots of stories to tell. See you all soon, Nikky and Kasi~**


End file.
